Out of My Control, Doesn't Mean I Could Do Nothing
by C. Rinkuki Takato
Summary: Sorry if not suitable. My 2nd FF. Alternate ending of Movie 6 ? - maybe not. Conan finished the game, but before they could get out, something happened! Could it be? Maybe not original or slightly off from original, but still not AU. DC x KH x TF x SW
1. Chapter 1: The Command of Death

**v1.0 (completed, added translation notes)  
>v1.1 (replaced dots with proper line breaks)<br>v1.3 (changed genres, added credits)**

* * *

><p><strong>FULL SUMMARY:<strong>

Alternate ending of Movie 6, took place when Conan was chatting with Noah's Ark. Whati if after Conan woke up with Noah's Ark, suddenly there's a virus penetrating and causing the system to get damaged? Everyone somehow got gathered there and found this out as Noah's Ark trying to save them by getting them out. As the 49 children has been saved, one of them ended up trapped because 'they' (**to hid the gender**) chose to be the last. 'They' ended up having the electrical shock for the 50 children all by 'them'self. Who got trapped and will 'they' make it? Somwhow, Yuusaku found out that the B. O. was involved with all of those.

* * *

><p><span>You won't find disclaimer beyond this chapter. So sorry that I couldn't type ALL of them...<span>

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Honestly, I do __**NOT**__ own anything here... All materials belonged to their respective owners (Since I put others beside Detective Conan, too. Only as side characters) If I EVER own DC, perhaps I'll end up making all readers crying (?)._

* * *

><p><span>Hopely you enjoyed this... Anyway, this is my second FF. All reviews are accepted, just tell me what do you think and where I've go wrong so I won't repeat them the next time.<span>

Sorry if I misspelled and every other mistakes... and thanks a lot to those who had reviewed.

Just in case you didn't have an account, there's a good news for you: I enabled anonymous reviews, so don't worry.

By the way, if you have read my FF titled ''**The Worlds' Gates: Book I**'', I'm sorry: I have to suspend it to finish this story first... And since thinking about this story is more light than thinking about that one, since I've much to do these days...

* * *

><p><em>I think the genres are:<em>

_- Sci-fi, a bit (for the Cocoon in __**The Phantom of Baker Street**__)  
>- Adventure (under the suggestion of <strong>Movie in<strong>** the** **House**)_

_No ROMANCE (perhaps a bit). No kissing, unless a mother to her child (either on the cheek / forehead, nothing more). The word 'kiss' for a couple (male x female, no YAOI), will be censored. I'll try for not writing that word, though. So sorry for that._

* * *

><p><em><strong>WARNING: <strong>__OOC, crazy ideas (yea, yea, I know), angst, no perfect English included, may took long to update, this story may / may not have something to do with the main plot, you might not seen disclaimer on other chapters, may be boring, not logical from the medical side (__**I didn't know much about biology**__), no proper border line from Doc Manager, names may be misspelled, etc._

_**- DON'T LIKE = DON'T READ -**_

* * *

><p>For my main OOC  OC / OCC, I'll be borrowing the shape of Zeke, Shadow, and Ambient from_**ZOIDS: CHAOTIC CENTURY**_for the original shape_._ The character only worked as a side character... Only dropping hints, no real major role. Perhaps you'll find her thoughts of as an opinion / thoughts. I also made her a shapeshifter: I like it. She would often appeared in other forms. Just in case you wondered, she transforms the same way as Holmes in _**Movie 6: The Phantom of Baker Street**_ (that's all my spoiler)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Special thanks to:<strong>_

- Sarruby (for inspiring me to making this story and made me repairing the story by telling me my mistakes)  
>- DC Movie Trailer maker<br>- Mai Kuraki (for her songs)  
>- bocchannoshitsuji (one of some FF author who ever write something about DC Movie 6)<br>- My classmate, Kridayanti Novinda (for teaching me true friendship)  
>- Movie in the House (for correcting my genres)<p>

_**Cast:**_

**- Origin of story: **_**The Phantom of Baker Street**_, Sarruby (_**Interlude**_) and other FF writer  
><strong>- Original story: <strong>Detective Conan (_**Aoyama Gosho**_)  
><strong>- etc.<strong>

* * *

><p>Yours truly,<p>

Author

* * *

><p><strong><strong>v1.0 (completed, added translation notes)<br>v1.2 (replaced dots with proper line breaks, changing several styles)****

**_Chapter 1:The Command of Death_**

* * *

><p><em>'You saved me, Sherlock Holmes...'<em>, he thought as he made it through the game to their necks. Noah's Ark, Hiroki's last creation and his alter ego which is an artificial brain that grows 5 human years in a year, threatened to kill the kids inside the Cocoon if all of them were 'Game Over'. Only him and another boy made it, his shirt drenched by red wine, though (**1**). The other boy, who was laying beside him, called Moroboshi-kun finally woke up.

* * *

><p>''Slipping into the game...'' the boy said. He revealed that he was actually Noah's Ark. He revealed himself after he shook hands with Edogawa Conan a.k.a Kudou Shinichi, and Conan stated that he was Noah's Ark.<p>

Suddenly, Noah's Ark paused. Conan got confussed but soon understand. All the other children, those who had 'Game Over', re-appeared in the same room where they were. Noah's Ark startled.

''N-Nani? This is not supposed to happen!'' he cried as he shook his head violently. Conan looked at him, narrowing his eyes.

''Nani? What's that suppose to mean?''

Noah's Ark gripping his head, trying to regain control and closed his head. But suddenly their world shook violently.

''AHHHH!''

''KYAAAAAAA!''

Noah's Ark shook his head. ''No! I lost control: someone managed to hacked the security system and managed to get into the main system.''

Conan's eyes widened in disbelief. When he looked at Haibara, Haibara's eyes were widen and she shivered in fear. _'Masaka?'_

* * *

><p>Kudou Yuusaku was looking at the Cocoon when suddenly his friend, Prof. Hiroshi Agasa, called him.<p>

''Moshi moshi?''

''Yuusaku-kun, someone hacked the system! It has gone unbalanced: they need to get out of here, now! The scan result showed some potentials. In those potentials, the biggest one is being electrocuted.''

''Nani?'' the voices in background chorused. Yuusaku could only narrowed his eyes.

''Hakase, please work together with Noah's Ark: that is the only way to get them out.''

''Wakatta''

He turned around. ''Also, let him be the last, after Ran: don't force him.''

''Nani? He's your son, isn't he?'' cried the professor. ''I can understand if it's after Ran, but I can't if he's the last...''

''Hakase, he wanted to be after Ran. Ran wouldn't want to go ahead. She would become one of the last children to get out. He can't stand coming out before Ran. And thus, he would ended up the last person to get out.'' He paused. ''I can feel it. So, please...'' he said as he hung up to call paramedics, fearing the worst. _'I'm sorry, Shinichi. But... You'll want her to survive instead of you...'_

* * *

><p>''Aniki...''<p>

''Hmm?''

''Are you sure? There's only children inside.''

''Yes, although merely children.''

''Why?''

''We're going to force them to pay if they wanted to expose us. Some of their parents already know.''

''Demo-''

''Also, mostly of the children are children to people with great influences.''

''My, my, Gin... You're always the same.''

''Hmph'' he grinned while still bitting his cigarette. ''Say whatever you want to say, Vermouth.'' he said as he typed to some commands on his laptop. (_**2**_)

_''Galvano - All''_ (_**3**__)_ _''Enter''_

_''Command executing...'' _he grinned widely.

* * *

><p>Noah's Ark suddenly cried. He held his head as he crouched down. ''AAAHHH!'' Conan quickly ran to him and crouched next to him. The other kids seemed to be scared instead.<p>

''Daijoubu desu ka, Noah's Ark?''

''Daijoubu... Demo, that professor... He-he's trying to get you out. But, the virus is blocking, so I ended up getting the blows from the connection. The clashing of the connections began to tear appart my data''

''N-Nani?'' The children gasped.

Noah's Ark looked at Conan. ''He asked me to cooperate: he wanted to open to Cocoon!'' All of the children, well, almost, cried in happiness, while Conan and Ran was just smilling. ''B-but.. I-I'm losing control, so does he.'' He pulled Conan closer to him. ''Maskete yo, Kudou Shinichi.'' he whispered, low enough to prevent the others from eavesdropping. Conan nodded and pulled him away. He looked up.

''Hakase!'' he called.

And the a voice emitted from nowhere. ''Conan-kun, the Cocoon would be able to be opened but all of you must step in one by one to the gate that is going to appear before you: it's to prevent any damage. But, it's limited approx. 2 minutes only, and after that it would be closed again: we're losing control.''

''Wakatta, Hakase''

''I'm opening it right now.'' As he finished talking, a portal opened right in front of them. All the children lined up, helped by Ran (because she's the oldest, physically). Ran and Conan, as Yuusaku had predicted, ended up become the last children.

''Ran-neechan...'' Conan said. His eyes hinting sadness. Ran looked at him and smiled.

''Daijoubu, Conan-kun. I want to be with you.'' Conan could only looked at her, worriedly.

* * *

><p>''Aniki...''<p>

''Hmm?''

''The command haven't been executed yet.''

''I know. Let it be: I'll leave them be for a while.''

Vermouth smiled. _'Well, Silver Bullet-kun... It seems you're safe... For now'_

Gin looked at her smile from the rear mirror. _'Hmph! I'll do it now. Don't get your hopes up, Vermouth! I don't know what you've been up to, but I won't let you laugh.'_. He typed an e-mail. And pressed numbers, which formed ''Nanatsu no Ko''. He got an 'OK' reply a second later and he grinned statisfiedly.

_''Enter command: _''_. He grinned in victory.

_''Search - S. H.''_

_''Searching target... Detecting... Detecting...''_. Vermouth looked through his shoulder and her eyes widened a bit, since she had to keep her poker face, in disbelief.

_'Nani?'_

_''Searching target...''_

_'Please, let him live... I wanted him to take the Org. down.'_

_''ERROR: Number decreasing during search.''_. Gin's grin disappeared. He clenching his teeth. Vermouth smiled and sighed in relief.

_'Yokatta...'_ But it soon disappeared when she saw Gin typed another command.

_''Term: ejection''_

_''Command executing... Executing...''_

* * *

><p>After children passed the portal, just when the Detective Boys was about to, suddenly the portal shook and turned into a static. Ran and Conan could do nothing. Soon, the portal closed.<p>

''Nani?'' cried the rest of the children. Conan looked up.

''Hakase, doushite?''

As if his wish came true, Agasa's voice answered him. ''Sh-Conan-kun, someone hacked the system again: the connection have been disconnected!''

Just as he finished talking, each of the children who were left behind, was having a ring of light (like a hula hoop) that goes from their heads down to their feet twice. The children all stunned at this sight, while Conan narrowed his eyes. When the ring reached their feet, all of them feel a bit electric shock.

''AHH!'' cried Genta. Haibara could only look at him with widened eyes. Noah's Ark seemed to be thinking and his eyes widened in realization. He looked at Conan. He was thinking hard: his hand rested below his chin.

_'No! Stop thinking, Kudou-kun! This is no good. They're looking for him, by using the brainwave activities!'_

* * *

><p>Gin was patting his cigarette butt against his astray, while thinking hard, when the statistic from the laptop showed.<p>

_''Stat: Target found. Exe (q). (Type) - Oth.:com''_

_''Exe (50). Galvano - Oth.: Eject.''_. Then he looked at his phone, typing something.

_'Pii pii'_. Gin looked at the monitor._''ERROR: Couldn't eject. System unstable.''_

_''Exe (50). Galvano - Oth.: For. Eject''_

_''Executing...''_ Vermouth glupped

* * *

><p>''Say, if we failed to get out of here, what will happen to us?'' asked Ayumi.<p>

''I-I don't know...'' Mistuhiko and Genta looked at Conan, hoping for him to tell. But, no. As usual the boy seemed to be deep in his own thoughts. Beside him, stood the fading Noah's Ark and Ran.

_'Why did they ran a brainwave activity detector? Why did it has something to do with this?'_ Conan thought. _'I've got a bad feeling about this... It-'_

''AHH!'' cried Ayumi. She was holding her head. Noah's Ark, Ran, etc. approach her. Noah's Ark checked her for a while and then looked at Conan.

''Ayumi-chan!'' Mitsuhiko and Genta tried to calm her down as she began fading (_**4**_).

Noah's Ark stood slowly. Everyone's eyes were focused on him, but his eyes were covered by his bangs because he lowered his head. ''Someone made the system force-eject everyone but one...'' All of them came closer to him. Those words has lured their curiousity. But, however, Ran could only worry for the answer.

_'Please not, Conan-kun...'_

''Who?'' she asked. Her voice was tembling. Noah's Ark looked at Conan and smiled. Conan could only surprised.

''Him'' When he said that, their eyes widened in fear.

* * *

><p><em>''Someone made the system force-eject everone but one...''<em>

_''Who?''_ Ran's voice came out from the speakers (_**5**_) Agasa, Yuusaku, Kogoro, and Megure held their breaths, awaiting answer. Mostly of the children were already out of Cocoon and secured by taken away from it to prevent things from happening.

_''Him''_ Gasping voices could be heard from their room. Agasa looked at Yuusaku.

_'Could it be him?'_

Yuusaku stayed silent, but still look at him in the eyes. _'Maybe. I hoped not, though.' _Just when he finished his sentence, another alarm goes off. _'What is it now?'_

''What is it?''

''The four of the children got ejected again, but the system is getting unstable!'' cried one of the staffs.

''N-Nanda to?'' cried Agasa. (_**6**_) Agasa stood up and saw the kids from the window. Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko blinked when they got out (helped, actually) of the Cocoon, along with Haibara and Ran before theirs. They just stood there, shocked. Agasa quickly spoke through the microphone.

''Quickly get the ejected kids away!''

Yuusaku narrowed his eyes and he looked at the last active Cocoon which contained his son inside it. He looked a bit relax, yet tensed. His eyes remained closed, right behind his previous glasses he put in his drawer in their house.

_'Yappari... Gomen, Shinichi...'_. He turned away, lowered his head and left. Only Agasa noticed he's gone, the others were too shocked to notice.

_'I guess he's not as tough as people thought he is. It's too much for him to know... To hear the painful scream of his shrunken son.'_ Agasa thought as he saw Yuusaku's disappearing figure. The last time he saw was Yuusaku dialing someone and closed his eyes when he began a long conversation.

* * *

><p><em>''Stat: recharging...''<em> Gin grinned and chuckling while Vermouth sweatdropped. But for God-knows-why, Gin didn't notice and Vodka who were in the same car, too.

* * *

><p>Noah's Ark began fading slowly. It seemed the data damage was quite severe, he won't make it. Only Hiroki Sawada could, but since he's already dead... He approached Conan and patting his shoulder as the boy looked at him. The shrunken detective was sitting.<p>

''They're recharging...'' Conan nodded. His eyes were hidden by a reflection of light. ''They're ready to strike you down... Because of the scan result, they presumed a child who is highly intelligent and the child of a famous person. The rest, you must have known, right?'' He nodded again. Noah's Ark moved his mouth near Conan's ears. ''Gomen, Kudou-kun...'' he whispered.

Conan looked at him and stood up. And then, he smiled and put his hand on Noah's Ark shoulder. He shook his head. ''Daijoubu. It's not your fault, Noah's Ark.'' He looked up and his smile widened a bit. However, both his eyes and mouth showed that he must be sad. ''At least, I could save them... Especially the one I wanted to protect the most in this world... Soshite-''

Noah's Ark cried as his data began to get crushed by the virus. But that's not the one he feared. The one he feared was...

''AHHHHHH!'' Conan cried as he felt his body, especially his head, began to get electrical shock. Noah's Ark gasped, for both his own pain and shock on Conan's condition.

* * *

><p><em>''AHHHHHHH!''<em> Conan's scream echoed. Mostly of the parents were shocked. The children hid their heads in the embrace of their parents. Their parents could only sigh at the sight of the trapped boy. Soon enough, Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, Genta, Haibara, and Ran, noticed something.

''CONAN-KUN!''

''CONAN!''

''...''

Mostly of the people there, including President Schindler himself, gasped in horror. Conan's small body was shaking violently inside the Cocoon. However, he showed no sign of waking up. The only signs were his eyelids were flinching and his teeth clenching.

* * *

><p><em>''Electrocuting...''<em> Vermouth lowered her head. She silently pulled her phone and typed something. The reply came quickly and she quickly read it. It says, _''Don't worry, I'll teach him a lesson for doing that.''_

_'Too bad, Silver Bullet-kun... You'll have to die.'_

* * *

><p><em>''DEG!''<em>

_'Eh?'_

Yukiko looked at the organoid-shaped creature in front of her. Her blue eyes met with the creature's.

''What's wrong?'' She shook her head gently.

''Iie... By the way, Yukiko, I'll have to go to Japan, now.'' Yukiko looked a bit surprised at her sudden statement.

''Now?''

''Yes, now.''

Yukiko nodded. ''I understand... See you later, then...'' The creature nodded. Her form engulfed with bright light as her form got spilted into small particles, flew in a circle as they began re-gathering and formed a new form. Yukiko smiled at the sight of a peregrine falcon, the fastest animal in this world, well, so far (_**7**_). Her feathers were white, which is her characteristic. Yukiko shrugged and headed inside. The falcon noticed that she was going to go in and stopped her.

''Oh, by the way, Yukiko.'' the bird spoke. Yukiko stopped and looked at her.

''What is it, Takato?'' she asked. The falcon, called Takato (_**8**_), looked at her with serious eyes. And then, she turned her back at Yukiko.

''I advice you to take the earliest flight to Japan... If not, you might regret it for the rest of your life...'' she said. Yukiko approached her. Takato looked at her, noticing her closing presence.

''What's that suppose to mean?'' Yukiko asked. The falcon only shurgged.

''Just go. Look for Yuusaku by the moment you arrive. Jaa ne'' she said. With that she jumped from the hotel. Yukiko's room was on the 37th floor, which is actually a bit too low for Yukiko's taste, but the other rooms were all reserved. Yukiko was about to look down, when she saw Takato already flew 10 metres by just several seconds. Yukiko whistled lowly, amazed by her flying style. She was flying low, quite low, but still high enough to be able to dodge cars, etc. By the next second, Yukiko realized Takato already flew for 80 metres (_**9**_). And then, she packed up and get going to Japan.

* * *

><p><em>''AHHHH!''<em> It's already a minute or two by now. His voice began to fade out. His eyes and teeth began to stay still. Finally, the only thing everyone could hear was his vibrating hitting the chair and inside of the Cocoon and the electricity current. Agasa and the others could only look down. They couldn't see it. Ran tried to get to him. Some of the guards already knocked out all around her. She was holding back tears when Sonoko grabbed her arms.

''No, Ran!''

''Bu-but he will die!'' cried Ran. She couldn't held back her tears anymore. Ayumi began crying behind her, too. Mitsuhiko and Genta couldn't say anything.

''Conan-kun...'' the Detective Boys, including Haibara, said.

* * *

><p><em>''Command executed.'' <em>Gin grinned.

_''Exe:Lock''_ Vermouth shocked at the sight of the command while Vodka, as usual, just keep his mouth shut. It seemed Gin caught sight of the shock, because...

''To make sure the kid die...'' he said and he sent it.

_''Executing...''_

* * *

><p><em>''CLICK!''<em> The sound was somehow loud enough to be heard by everyone. The parents and teenagers gasped. Mostly of the kids didn't understand and asked their parents when they saw the look at their parents' face. However, the parents, mostly, didn't tell them anything.

''Masaka, Conan-kun...'' Ran said. She froze. ''No...'' she whispered. ''NO!'' she cried as she saw her little 'brother' still virbrating limply

* * *

><p><em>''Command executed.''<em> Gin grinned and laughed, while Vermouth could only sigh.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**__ That's it! How was it? It took me sometime to finish it. I was writing the 2nd chapter when I finished. The working in Ch 2 might be a little long, so hang in there... ^^ Be patient with me if you wanted to continue..._

_**Notes:**_

_**1.**__ That's from when they broke the wine's containers after Holmes showed up briefly  
><em>_**2. **__The B. O. members, Conan's friends, etc. here are NEARLY complete, unlike when the Movie originally created.  
><em>_**3. **__I don't know what language it is. All I know is that word 'Galvano' means 'electric' / 'electricity' from my biology lesson  
><em>_**4. **__like when they game over in the original movie  
><em>_**5. **__in my version, Noah's Ark didn't immediately cut off the communication to the real world  
><em>_**6. **__heard it from opening of Movie 13  
><em>_**7.**__It's true: Peregrine Falcon is the fastest bird, even faster than cheetah  
><em>_**8. **__Don't tell anyone: she's named after me... ^^  
><em>_**9. **__I don't know if I count it right or wrong_

_**Translation Notes (sorry if there's any mistakes, you're welcome to correct me):**_

_- Nani? = What?  
><em>_- Masaka... = could it be?  
><em>_- Moshi moshi = hello? (on telephone)  
><em>_- Hakase = professor  
><em>_- Wakatta = I understand  
><em>_- Aniki = Bro (the way Vodka called Gin)  
><em>_- -kun, -san, etc. = suffix used in Japan... Heard them mostly from the Movies  
><em>_- Demo = but  
><em>_- Daijoubu desu ka? = are you alright?  
><em>_- Daijoubu = It's alright / I'm alright  
><em>_- Maskete yo = Help me (heard from Movie 15 trailer)  
><em>_- -neechan = literally means 'older sister', a suffix  
><em>_- Silver Bullet-kun = the way Vermouth called Edogawa Conan / Kudou Shinichi after the confrontation (see Vol 42)  
><em>_- Nanatsu no Ko = 'Seven Children', a kids song created on 1921 and the B. O.'s Boss e-mail address (revealed on Vol 44)  
><em>_- Yokatta = thank goodness (heard in Movie 8)  
><em>_- Doushite = why?  
><em>_- Nanda to? = What? (heard on Movie 13 trailer and opening, Movie 15)  
><em>_- Yappari = I knew it  
><em>_- Gomen = short of 'gomen nasai' = sorry (informal)  
><em>_- Soshite = And again... It's not a stand alone word, maybe (heard from Movie 13 Opening, and Movie 15 trailer)_

_All of them above are from what I heard (which I'm pretty bad... Sorry). So sorry if I made a mistake in the spelling and meaning_

_**Is this a cliffhanger?**__ Don't ask me: I'm not so good in telling differences. Anyway, I don't know if it is, but I think it's not... At least not too cliffhanging... ^^v_

_**Is Conan's dead?**__ I won't tell you: it's spoiling too much and I haven't plan too much._

_Please review. Any reviews are welcome, inc. Anonymous ones, so don't worry... ^^_


	2. Chapter 2: Three 'Little' Birds

**A/N & Pre-story Version: 1.4**

* * *

><p><strong>Last time...<strong>

''Slipping into the game...''

_'You saved me, Sherlock Holmes...'_

_'No! Stop thinking, Kudou-kun! This is no good. They're looking for him, by using the brainwave activities!'_

''N-Nani? This is not supposed to happen!''

''I know. Let it be: I'll leave them be for a while.''

''Why?''

''Yes, although merely children.''

''_Command executing..._''

''We're going to force them to pay if they wanted to expose us. Some of their parents already know.''

''No! I lost control: someone managed to hacked the security system and managed to get into the main system.''

''Say, if we failed to get out of here, what will happen to us?''

''The command haven't been executed yet.''

''I-I don't know...''

_''Someone made the system force-eject everyone but one...''_

_'Please not, Conan-kun...'_

_''Stat: recharging...''_

''...''

_''Executing...''_

''Don't worry, I'll teach him a lesson for doing that.''

''Nani? What's that suppose to mean?''

_''DEG!''_

''I advice you to take the earliest flight to Japan... If not, you might regret it for the rest of your life...''

''To make sure the kid die...''

_''CLICK!''_

* * *

><p><strong>TAKATO:<strong> Hi, long time no see, everyone. Now I'm back! *smiles* It took me some time, thanks a lot the major author blocks and all...

**CONAN:** Oi! Why did I have to die? *yelling*

**TAKATO:** *vein popping* Hello? You're not dead, yet.

**?:** ''Yet'' is the keyword.

**TAKATO:** Whatever! *spat on his face* Anyway, *cough* there's some new things here.

**?:** By the way, she *pointing Takato* never owns anything since she was born 'till her death.

**CONAN:** *startled* Then who owns it?

**TAKATO:** *cough* *cough*

**? & CONAN:** *gulps*

**?:** *whispers* All materials belonged to their respective owners.

**TAKATO:** *bows head* I'm so sorry: I actually wanted to use quotation marks (") instead of aposthropes ('), but it crashed my word processor when I tried to correct: too many! Anyway, just for you to know, checking things will be very difficult due to some reasons - I do appreciate those who correct me via reviews, though -

I'm also using versions instead of "last updated" aka "L. E." The default number is v1.0, it'll increase by 0.1 each minor editing, major ones increase by 1.0. This is due to the fact that I update on different days. Thanks. So sorry for the inconvenience. Please enjoy!

This is the 1st time I ever manage to use Doc Manager lines... Don't get your hopes up.

* * *

><p><strong>v2.1<br>v2.2 (changed some styles, added log)**

_**CHAPTER 2: THREE "LITTLE" BIRDS**_

* * *

><p>"*yawns*'' I feel so lazy tonight. Especially after a long journey to Japan. In the end, I used the teleportation ring to arrive in time to Japan and have a little nap. Ah, the name's Takato. That's <strong>one<strong> of my nicknames. As you can see here, I'm a peregrine falcon -for now-. My feather colour is back to normal for a peregrine: white snow is proven far too attractive. I almost got shot by those **nice** bird-shooters thrice. Thrice in a flight. Great. I think I'll try on a swan, but I'll have to find my friends first. Where are they? I heard something behind me, though. I try to use my physics power of daydreaming to enhance my hearing.

"Raptor, stop moving around too much!" he hisses.

''It can't be helped,'' protests the other. ''She transformed us forcefully: I still haven't got enough time to learn!''

''I know,'' he says again. ''But don't you think it's unwise to attack her?''

Those are my friends. My "little" friends. Actually we're just acquaintances. I turned them into a scoop owl, and a golden eagle each. How's that possible? Easy, I'm a Dreamer - or rather a Daydreamer, since I dream while I'm still conscious -, which is a creature or anything that dreams **A LOT** and our dreams could become reality in a jiffy. You see, we're mostly actually humans - since humans do dream a LOT. Humans from other place that are **NOT** supposed to be in the places, yet we're summoned (no one really knows what summoned us) to help the residents of the place where we are. My friends there are actually humans, too, but I brought them here. How did they become an owl and an eagle? I dreamed - or daydreamed - about them being like that. And... poof! Just as companions: I have fear of being alone, an unquestionable necessity.

I sneak (fly a bit; falcons aren't as silent as owls) behind them as they keep on arguing. Well, they argued too seriously that they still didn't notice my disappearance.

''Hey,'' says the one who turned into the owl. ''Where is she?''

Finally, he realized. He's not supposed to be that slow. He used to be rather sharp, for he's a special force himself. Lucky this is not ''the field''.

He turns his head around, searching for me. But as most people do, he forgets the golden rule of hunters: watch your back.

''You're right...'' the other one replies. He does the same. Falls on the same "hole".

With every steps I take, the owl seems to catch it but he's not so sure. After just 5 seconds, I only need to screetch to give them some heart attack. And I screetch. For fun - and sweet little revenge. Sometimes it's sweet.

''Whoa!'' cries the eagle. He steps backwards in surprise. That's for trying to pull my leg. He nearly falls -well, that's a bit too much- of the branch. Thanks to the owl he doesn't. The owl falls though. Geez, parasite, pain in the neck. Luckily, he can fly. He's sure a quick learner: they're supposed to be unable to fly, since they're in those forms for around 8 hours or so.

''That's a real shock!'' roars the eagle.

But I can't tell the difference whether he's actually laughing or what: he roared with laughter when he's saying that. I raise my eyebrow - if falcons do have one.

''Yeah,'' the owl says rather halfheartedly. Well, he's always like that. At least, almost. No one knows for sure why.

Well, let me introduce you. The scoop owl -easy to identify: he looked like a certain Ezylryb- named Owl. Owl's his name. Actually, his full codename -since he never told me his name- is Stealth Owl. He's still young, but he got potentials. His eyes remained amber with 3 _\ shaped scars below his right eye. I don't know where or when did he get it. His look shows that he's serious, and he tends not to be very talkative. An obedient soldier, he is. Tell you what, his general held a gun at him, but he remained loyal until now. So much more, but impossible for me to tell all. He's like a ninja, you know. He's an expert in infiltartion, skydiving, and his accuracy is great. His favorite - as a human - is SKR, a sniper. Too bad his senior just hated him. An unclear grudge, really: no one really explained anyone.

The golden eagle is his partner, Immortal Raptor. ''Immortal'' for he's able to ''clean-up'' everything from an entire garrison, armoured vehicles included. He got superhuman power. You won't like it if you're an enemy of his. He usually carried a machine gun, 2-3 rocket launchers, a shotgun, another semi or automatic gun, some quads (quads are small missiles, usually with heat detector. They're small, but deadly. They're set so they won't collide each other. Nice, eh? They're carried on Raptor's back, sometimes Owl's during his skydiving.) Well, a massive destroyer with some good sense of humor. It makes me sick...

''About time,'' Owl says. ''We've been waiting for you for quite several hours.''

''Sorry,'' I say. ''It took longer than I expected, although I took the form of a peregrine falcon.''

Raptor grins at me. ''And I thought you said that you won't be late.''

I blush at his comment. I **DID ** say something about me won't be late. How stupid of me to forget!

"Shut up," I mutter, with my face as red as a lipstick could be.

Raptor chuckles. "Look who's the slowpoke now." I turn my head from him. Like it's my fault for coming late (it's slightly right, though).

I sensed something will happen on my ''old one''. That's what I felt when I was chatting with Kudou Yukiko. To help me, I've recruited 3 people from 2 different organizations. Speaking of 3, now where did he disappear to?

''Hey,'' I says.

''Hmm?'' mumbles Raptor lazily. It can't be helped: he doesn't have any good old sleep for 2 days.

''Have you seen the eagle owl yet?'' I ask them. Raptor narrows his eyes when he heard me.

''No, we don't. We don't see anything,'' he replies, a hint of suspicion colouring his tone. ''Don't tell me you recruited someone else aside from us.''

Well, he got me. I knew they will eventually. I DO hope they won't find out, though.

''Exactly,'' I reply truthfully.

''It can't be helped,'' mutters Owl. Finally. He's not very talkative, you see. Like Conan, he prefers to keep his thoughts to himself. ''We better get a move on. I received a word about the circumstance. Not very good.''

I nod. ''Agree. We better head to the nearest hospital instead. If they're wise enough, they'll be there by now. Slim chance he'll stay alive.''

''What's so special about that eagle owl, anyway?'' blurts Raptor. He makes me flinch. And I thought it's "case closed".

I sigh. ''He was supposed to be here, and yet he's not. Don't get your hopes up: I gave him choices you don't have.''

''Thank you very much,'' replies Raptor with sarcasm tainting his tone. Owl only mutters something unaudible under his breath.

I turn from him desperately. He's introgating or what? I greedily take as much air as I can in a single inhale. ''It can't be helped: he had a daughter who's in danger! If he doesn't, she will die! To make it complete, that's the last of his family member and the only one that humanized him, '' I yell, speaking as fast as a _shinkansen_ (Japan bullet train). At the end, I turn. My anger quickly extinguish. Slowly I smile and burst out laughing, and stomping the branch I'm on with my right leg.

Raptor's eyes are wide. So wide to the point they look like they will fall out of the sockets any second. Most of the feather on his head look like they've been blown by a hurricane: all of them point backwards, showing the pinkish skin around "bridge" of his nose. He gapes. And a fly flies into his mouth, choking him. As he managed to throws the fly out, I already burst out another laugher.

Owl looks like he's been scolded by his general while he turns his back on his general. Some of the feather around his neck stand so straight that they resembled needles and pine trees altogether. The very same fly from Raptor's beak flies again.

"Oooh," I say, my beak forming an "O". I smile at the still coughing Raptor. "It's a rather unique."

Raptor glares at me. "Shaddup," he says, blushing a bit. Thanks to his feather, you can't see it. Too bad: it's rather a rare sight.

A choking a coughing startle both of us. Raptor nearly fall and frantically scratches the branch as he climbs back to regain balance. I do fall, only to fly back to the branch. Here I am, sitting on the same spot.

I look at Raptor, holding a laugher with a small nasty smile. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I ask the "famous question".

He grins. "I sure am."

I raise my talon to form a "3". "On the count of three... One... Two..."

Raptor gets ready.

I smile a tricky smile as I say, "Two and a half." Raptor nearly leaps around. He hisses and narrows his eyes.

"Three!"

And the two of us turn to see a rather unusual sight for both of us: Owl's trying to catch... a fly. Despite his furious attempt to get it, the fly is still too small for his talons' grasp. He raises his talons again, and... the fly disappears.

"Where?" he asks as he turns around, looking for it.

Raptor and I shrug. And the same time. Both of us look at each other and increase the gap between us while looking away. I don't know if it's just me, but I blush furiously. Guess I'll have to thank my feather later. Then a rather weird singing snap me out of my thoughts. I glance around and find the source. It's Owl.

_"... And with all this romantic... Atmostphere..."_ Owl pauses. He really looks ridiculous if you know him. But his voice is actually quite nice. I have to admit it. He sang softly. Sometimes he even moved his tail feather gracefully but it's ridiculous considering he's a male, not female. Then...

_"Disaster in the air!" _he yells, really off-tone, eyes closed, and yelling at our direction like a rockstar.

Raptor falls of the branch because of his futile attempt to close his ears. In a second, he manages to sit back on the branch. This time a bit further from both Owl and me.

I want to facepalm. He sang like Timon from the "Lion King". I smirk. If you wants it that way, Owl...

I jump and I stand on a new branch. With better leaves of course. I stand on a spot where they - but not others - can see me. Clearing my throat, I take a deep breath and begin to sing. Not the original version, of course. Elton John, forgive me. (Note that the **bold** ones are the modified ones.)

_"Can you feel the __**grudge**__ tonight?"_

Owl scoffs. Skipping some part of it, the ones I barely remember, I continue.

_"A __**mess**__ for once, in perfect harmony... With all the __**disaster**__..."_

Raptor laughs a muffled laugher behind Owl. Despite Owl's glare, he continues to laugh.

"Shaddup," mutters Owl silently, but not silent enough.

I smirk and continues to sing.

_"So many __**times **__to__** slap**__**him**__..."_

And the rest of the song, along with my concenstration, drown in Raptor's laugher.

Owl seems to be angry because I can see his vein popping on his left temple and his beak, and eyes twitch. He yells, "shaddup" only to get choked by the very same fly that choked him minutes ago. Raptor pauses when Owl goes "Huck!" from the choking.

I laugh, again. And get smacked.

Several minutes of laughing, slapping, and smacking later...

"That's enough," Raptor says between his gigles. His eyes are watery and red. Because of crying. Crying of laugher.

I hand Owl his falconry rings. In UK it's usually given to falconers and their partners. You lost the bird, you're fined. That's nasty.

He wears it without uttering a single word.

I turn around so that my back is facing Raptor, Owl's facing my wing. I also begin to wear my own ring. And brand new ones, too. Oh I do hope I can use my hands instead of my beak: it's tricky. There. It's done. I check the rings to make sure they're enclosed and valid. Of course, really valid. I asked Kudou-san to do it for me.

Just another note for you, "-san" can literally means "Mr." or "Ms." or "Mrs."

I look at Owl's direction. He's done. Good. At least there's only one to be worried about.

I turn around and shake my head. He's still gigling. Just perfect. If I still have my hands, I'll place it on both side of my waist. "Raptor, cmo'n."

"Alright," he says, rubbing the last tear off. I, rather harshly and impatiently, hand him his rings. "Thanks," and mutters something under his breath quickly.

I look at the moon's position. Too bad it's slightly cloudy. Thanks a lot. I try to find a public clock or whatever you call it. To my luck, none.

"It's around an hour and a 3/4 after the system breaching," Owl says. I nod. What a coincidence. Or is it?

"Let's get going," I say, glaring at Raptor for a second before taking off.

Owl drops himself before flapping his wings. He's the most silent flyer among us. His face reflects seriousness and calmness, mixed perfectly together. Some of his feather get brushed by the wind.

"Wait!" calls Raptor as he begins to fly. I know Owl doesn't fly so nice either, but I think Raptor is worse. He's struggling to keep his altitude and balance at the same time. I'm so glad that I had time to have a bit flying exercise before doing these stunts. When he manages to balance himself, he asks, "Where are we heading?"

I close my eyes and raise my eyebrows as if they're my shoulder and I'm shrugging. "Dunno. Could be anywhere." Owl suddenly slows down. Apparently shocked.

Raptor and Owl exchange glances behind my tail (behind my back means above me). We're quite high and don't fly in formation: too suspicious.

"Let me get this straight," he says. "You summoned us. And you don't even know where he is? Are you kidding me?"

"Yes, Raptor, I know where we're heading," I say with a hint of sarcasm.

"Really?" asks Owl flatly.

"NO! Of course not!" I yell. It's hardly audible, thank the wind.

"There!" yells Raptor, pointing using his beak. I quickly look through my shoulder to where he's pointing. Owl's glancing too.

It's Beika Central Hospital.

In the parking lot nearby there are so many red orbs. Police cars. There are several moving dots too. You can't see humans from here: you'll see them as dots. The dots are all around the entrance or the cars.

I nod and yell back, "Sure it is."

Owl and Raptor go down, slightly plummeting to the earth. But during it, Owl suddenly opens his wings. Very reckless. He looks at me. He knows. He knows I'm not following them. Raptor keeps plummeting and slowly opens his wings not as parachute, but as a hang-glider. Owl looks at me with worry.

I mouth, "Go ahead. I'll catch up with you guys," and he nods, following his partner shortly.

Instead of following them, I fly higher. Higher and higher. Higher until no one can see me. Thank the clouds for that. Flying blindly, I close my eyes and open my wing widely with grace of a former dancer. I smile as I dream myself transforming: it's the key of each transformation I have taken. Through my eyelids, I still can see the silver and golden light that slowly transform me. I can feel myself and the rings become somewhat... larger.

I open my eyes as I feel myself going out of the clouds. I realise that I'm flying with my back facing the ground! But I remembered what Ezylryb said to someone else, "use your gizzard... Fly inside..." only in my case it's "fly outside."

I fold my wing as I used them to spin in the air. Now, back in the correct position. And now I'm a Brahminy Kite, ever heard of it?

Brahminy kite is medium-sized bird-of-prey. An adult one looked a lot like a bald eagle, with some differences. The white section can spread until the lower chest. Their legs are slightly smaller and thinner, but still powerful (although looked too small if you look at it). Their wingspan can reach up to 39.8 inches and they can grow until around 27.6 inches or 23.6 inches long. Their other fur coloured brownish red. You can say it's dark brick red. Their beak shaped like hook, like other eagles or falcons or kites or other species. Their eyes are **completely** black. And their feet, are featherless, like those of peregrine falcons. They don't let their talons or legs dangling during a flight like peregrine falcon does, though. They "folded" it neatly, like an owl. Some said that they can feed in the middle of a flight. Either it's too hungry or too reckless, who knows. They can be found in India, Indonesia, and around those areas.

But I thought the adult one is too big for my taste. I picked a young one's form, with 11.9 inches long and wingspan of 27.6 inches.

This one looked a lot like phoenix. Golden beak (is it really golden or is it just me?), black eyes. The rings still attached. Nice. Nice mixture of red, brick red, brown, dark brown and white painted my feather. Otherwise, I still look the same as the adult one. If you're wondering, just look in Wikipedia for "Brahminy Kite": they have the picture, too. Very convenient.

I plummet to the ground like an osprey usually does. When I'm beginning to get a **bit** too close, slowly I glide, riding the air. Of course, I can't get inside: I've never know a hospital to allow animals inside. Not in ordinary cases. Exclude Blue Boy the pigeon from this.

"Psst!"

I glance at the nearest tree. Owl. I fly to the tree.

"What is it?" I ask as I perch on the branch.

Owl gestures for me to come closer using his "finger." I approach him questingly. He whispers into my ears, "Try pretending to be a carrier: it'll lower their suspicion. I'll be here if you need anything."

I nod, and whisper back, "Yes, but how I can carry a message if I can't write one?"

Owl grins in victory. "Do you know why I ask you to give me the warp gate on the ring?" I shake my head. "It's because I wanted to summon some things I thought we'll need, including pen, pencil, and paper." Then he hands me some paper.

A smile finds its way to my face. "Excellent."

He smiles back and nods. "Anytime."

I turn from him. "Better fly away from this tree to another tree. We don't want anyone to notice that I don't have an owner, do we?"

He nods. "Right away." He begins to walk to prepare to fly.

He's about to fly when I remember something. I know this may sound hilarious and unnecessary, but I think he has the right to know.

"Owl," I say, stopping him on his tracks. He looks at me with a what's-the-matter look. "You know, you're not exactly like what they said about you. Maybe it's true you're better and you've changed."

He smiles at my comment. "Nobody stays the same." And he leaves.

I smile sadly, watching him flying and disappears. _'No, Owl... Not all.'_ After that, I begin on writting some messy message in English. If Kudou Yuusaku's there (which is very likely), he'll translate it to everyone. After all, he's a Japanese, but he stays in USA a lot.

In the dark night, with the shy moon hiding, I write a message. I look at the sky dreamily before continuing. Maybe someone won't be here to see the moon shines... Nor "they" will be here to watch the always-on-time sun shines again.

_"And maybe some things are that simple... Whatever lies __**before**__ this morning, is a little later on."_

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

- For future references: ''Normal speech,''_ 'Thoughts,' "Singing." "__**Modified Lyrics..."**_

- I know this chapter didn't really involve DC, but bear with me.

- Please inform me if I missed something on the cast

* * *

><p><strong>CAST (v1.0)<strong>

**Original main story:  
><strong>- _Detective Conan_

**Characters' origin:  
><strong>_- Detective Conan  
><em>_- CT Special Forces_

**Owners:  
><strong>- Aoyama Gosho (_Detective Conan_)  
>- LSP (<em>CT Special Forces<em>)

**Songs:  
><strong>- "_Can You Feel The Love Tonight_" by Elton John  
>- "<em>Simple and Clean<em>" by Utada Hikaru

**Cameos / Mentions:  
><strong>- Sam Fisher as THE NOT-COMING EAGLE OWL (Tom Clancy's _Splinter Cell_)  
>- Ezyryb (<em>Guardians of Ga'Hoole<em> - Kathryn Lasky)  
>- Blue Boy (<em>A Collete of Many Colours<em> - Janette Oke)

**Credits (thanks to):  
><strong>- Reviewers  
>- Readers<br>- Those who added this to "Fav Story" and/or "Story Alert"  
>- Those who have waited<br>- Canis Cantus (FF author)|  
>- Sarruby (FF author)<p>

And many others.

* * *

><p><strong>Next time... (might change)<strong>

_"Where am I?"_

"'I don't think life is quite that simple... And maybe some things are that simple... (back-to-toback arrows, their tips forming like: 'X' sign, the one usually used to show antonym)'?"

"Agasa-san, we've something to ask..."

"Vermouth."

"Why do you..."

"Gin."

_'Numbers? A row of numbers?'_

"Ah... My bad."

"Hakase..."

"Hm. A secret makes a woman woman."

_"Welcome, warrior of truth... __**We**__ have been waiting for you..."_

"Just try to pry it."

_"Who am I? I bear no importance... But you do..."_

"Hm. It's actually a pretty easy riddle."

"Hmph."

"Owl, I'll need something."

_"You're..."_

"'He's...'"

"After all I promised someone that I'll teach some certain somebodies a lesson or two."

"I understand."

"Come on out:...!"

_"Another keyhole..."_


	3. Chapter 3: Riddles and Messages

_**-**_**Opening & pre, A/N version: v 1.0**_**-**_

* * *

><p><strong>TAKATO: <strong>Hello, guys, it's me again.

**RAPTOR: **Yeah, yeah, just get to it.

**TAKATO:** *glares daggers*

**RAPTOR:** *runs away*

**TAKATO:** ?

**CONAN: ***dot-eyed* *blink* *blink*

**TAKATO:** *head turns, sees Conan* ?...? *loading* ! *screams, pointing at Conan* AHH! *faints*

**CONAN: **Oh, c'mon... *throws hands to the air* How can this be my fault when I just arrived.

**RAPTOR: ***from the corner, peeping* Apparently, you'll have to do the disclaimer.

**CONAN: ***sighs* Alright, although I know they're all supposed to know it since THIS is a fanfic. *to readers* Takato The Daydreamer doesn't, didn't, and won't have ANYTHING from this story, especiaclly this chapter. All copyrighted materials-copyrighted or not, belonged to their respective owners.

**TAKATO: ***wakes up* Uhh? *sees Conan gigling nervously* Oh yeah! *facepalming* Everyone, I'm so sorry for my lateness; I have a practical-or whatever you call it-examinations in this week and the previous week, and school exams on the week before. *looks at Conan & Raptor* Don't worry, I'm not in the mood to be angry at you guys.

(Conan and Raptor sighs)

**RAPTOR: ***comes out* Thank you. *turns to reader* Enjoy!

Narration. "Speech" _"Disembodied voices" 'Thoughts'_ "(unless on 1st person POV) Japanese-if the focus isn't around most DC characters; English-if focus mainly around most DC characters. Speech:" _'__Thoughts'_

For the last the "English / Japanese" section or parts, just use your instinct. I'll **try** to hint which one uses underlines on each section (keep an eye out for line breaks, can you?)

* * *

><p><strong>Last time (clues only, sorry...)<strong>

A scoop owl, a golden eagle, a peregrine falcon and a Brahminy kite, rings, letter, hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>v1.0 (completed, uploaded)<br>v1.3 (added log, changed styles, removed "X" with proper line breaks)**

_**CHAPTER 3: RIDDLES AND MESSAGES**_

* * *

><p>It was pitch black. No matter how hard he tried, everything was black. Not even a single trace of light. It's like the light itself was gone from existence. Extinct. Or, to be precise, maybe the light was never there in the first place.<p>

After finally his mind became clearer, he thought wearily, _'Where am I?'_

Then, as if on cue, a disembodied voice answered him. In English.

_"Welcome, warrior of truth... __**We**__'ve been waiting for you."_

The boy gasped in horror. Then he felt himself fell because of something made his knees gave up by pushing him slightly on his back. He panicked. Then, he remembered one thing.

_'Must keep calm...'_ he thought, taking a few deep breaths in attempt to calm his mind.

In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out.

Whew. Finally... still not calm. Pretty annoying, you know.

In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out.

This time for sure the so called detective managed to calm himself. At last.

This is one of those rare times where his mind actually gone really wild until it 'wreaked havoc his usually-sharp decision and vigilance'. After his raging mind was calmed and he was sure of it-pretty sure, **to be precise**, without a doubt, he let his other senses 'see' for him.

Much to his dismay, the voice chuckled. The chuckle echoed, giving a strange feeling for some people. Again, some, but not him.

_"Hahahaha..."_ it chuckled. _"Look here. Even the great detective (__**meitantei: **_**名探偵**_) could be a lousy-or-clumsy-or-whatever detective (__**meitantei: **_**迷探偵**_)."_

The boy growled in annoyance. He wasn't too happy to know that his words, long unused words, used against him.

When he was on his first day of "disaster", he said the same thing to Mouri Kogoro when they were inside a taxi. "**Mei**" (means "great") and "**mei**" (means "clumsy" or something like that) do have the same pronounciation, but they used two different Kanji characters. (see:** DETECTIVE CONAN, VOL 1, CH 2 **or** 3**)

For Japanese, one of the most important thing to determine the meaning is the characters used. Hiragana and Katakana mostly used for particles or pronouciation purposes, although Katakana also used for based-on-foreign-language pronounciation or names. Kanji characters are usually used to determine the meaning.

_"My, my. Looks like he's pissed off."_ said the voice.

Now the little detective noticed something he had ignored for the previous minutes; there were **two** voices instead of one. And the one that was taunting him sounded like a male. Despite having a perfect pitch, he didn't notice that. That was because **both** of the voices were that of two men.

The boy grinned victoriously. And menacingly; he had figured out which one use the pun on him. It was the second.

_"My. He thought he had won. Things can be deceiving, can't they?"_ continued the second voice.

_"Agree,"_ replied the first.

The boy sighed. He decided it's time for him to ask at least something. He knew he rarely did this, but he felt he need to ask those voices.

"Who're you?"

He was answered by the second voice's laugher.

_"We're genies of the lamp. Of course we're something!"_ the second yelled sarcastly, causing the poor boy to close his ears for his precious eardrums.

_'__Guess things aren't so simple,__'_ the boy thought, in Japanese. Purely on reflex, with a bit of precaution. His gloomy face didn't go unnoticed.

_"Hey, look, Ow-"_ the second chirped, but suddenly pausing. _"Ow... Ow... Ower there!"_ it continued nervously, slipping "o**v**er there" to "o**w**er there". The boy eyed it-if he could see them-suspiciously.

Sure, some people said that some Japanese pronounced a "**V**" as a "**W**". That's just added to his list

_'__This is odd,_' the boy thought. _'__They used English. Very well. It's like they're native English speakers. But why -__'_

His thoughts were cut easily as easy as a scissors cutting through a very old paper by the first voice.

_"What were you thinking, Edogawa Conan? Or should I call, the shrunken high school detective, Kudou Shinichi?"_ hissed the first.

Kudou Shinichi, known as Edogawa Conan, gasped in shock. Only a few people knew about his true identity. About his shrinking due to the drug that was force-fed to him by the Black Organization after he witnessed their work. If it could be called "work". (see: **DETECTIVE CONAN VOL 1, CH 1**). And they were, Haibara Ai, Professor Hiroshi Agasa, and his parents. Unless the news was already "accidently" spreaded.

Conan's pupils dilated. He gritted his teeth, not realizing that he had bitten his lower lip until it bled.

_"Tsk, tsk, tsk,"_ continued the first. _"She's no kidding when she said that you're so fidgety and nervous and the mention of your real name."_

Conan growled lowly.

It was true that he was always nervous at the mention of his real name or the sight of the "men in black", but he still couldn't accept the word "fidgety", despite the fact that he could still **a bit** tolerate the word "panicking".

And now much to his annoyance, they didn't answer his previous question.

Conan sighed, annoyed, eyebrow twitching and eyes halfmooned.

"Let me repeat my question-"

Then as if on cue, the second voice answered him. He didn't finish the question, though.

_"We're... Let's just call us, some messengers, sent to tell you about a horrible truth."_

Conan squinted his eyes in suspicion.

"What truth?"

Both of the voices sighed sadly.

_"How can we start?"_ asked the second, more to himself than to anyone else.

A pause.

_"Ah yes!"_-the sudden outburst startled Conan; he jumped in shock-_"I know! I'll begin with your condition. Now, sit down, sit down,"_ said the second. Conan sat down gratefully: his heels were starting to hurt. Not exactly hurt, but it was still annoying.

_"Let us begin,"_ continued the first. It partially surprised Conan. Partially: he rarely spoke, so when he spoke, he spoke on the most unexpected moments. Like this. _"You're in..."_

* * *

><p>"Nani? (= <strong>what?<strong>)"

The man who just yelled was quickly shushed by the others. Some were teary eyed, some where glarring daggers at him, while some others remained neutral or unreadable. The man clasped his hands on his mouth.

Then they looked back, gloomily, to the doctor. Too obvious: he was wearing the white uniform used usually by hospital workers, and judging by the stethoscope he had around his neck. Beside him, stood a nurse, holding a board with some papers on it.

"Calm down, Mouri-san," the doctor said to the man, "great" detective Mouri Kogoro. "Right now, he's in a coma."

"W-What?" asked the now trembling Ran. Her body shook as she slowly slumped to the floor, covered her face with both her hands and cried silently. Ayumi aslo cried, only she didn't slump, like Ran.

"How can that be?" asked the old professor. He had know "Conan" since he was little. Professor even told him about something on his butt. (see: **DETECTIVE CONAN VOL 1 CH 2**)

The doctor cleared his throat. "We're not sure about that. It could be anything. It's already a miracle he stayed alive, considering he's still a 7-year-old. We already do what we can. It's up to him, whether ornot he'll survive."

"How's the brainwafe and heart activity?" asked a cold matured voice.

Haibara Ai. Just another victim of the very same drug, aka "**APTX4869**". (see: **DETECTIVE CONAN VOL 18 **around **CH 9-10**)

The doctor was slightly taken aback by Haibara's question. "Young girl, both of his heart and brainwafe activity are like those of a comatose state."

The doctor maybe needed to think twice-even better, thrice-when he became the 1st "musical play", completely eardrums-safe free, and free.

Ran gasped and cried as she slumped to the floor; Ayumi sobbed horribly, despite the fact that she already tried to hold it; Genta innocently kept asking the doctor, nurses, and anybody he could ask about what did the doctor mean; Mitsuhiko muttered under his breath as he tried to console both Ayumi and Haibara; Haibara only narrowed her eyes and kept muttering things under her breath; Kogoro yelled at the doctor's ears, and threw a very colourful string of curses; Kisaki Eri, who had just arrived due to her concern on Ran's condition from an anonymous call, tried to reassured Ran, and much to doctor's annoyance, she spoke loudly and with no success; Megure, who had just came, tried to calm down everyone by shouting only to hurt a certain sombody's eardrums.

A very "great" musical. Indeed. Maybe the "Milanese Nightingale" would have the pleasure to record their joined voices. True enough, their combined voices could only be outmatched by her "beautiful" voice. (**BIANCA CASTAFIORE, **from **HERGE'S ADVENTURE OF TINTIN**; see-for the horrible voice: **TINTIN AND THE BLUE ORANGES (1964)**)

The doctor sighed. He was very lucky indeed: Yuusaku came.

"How's he?"

The doctor sighed. Again. "In short, he's in a coma. It's all up to him now. His brain seems to undergo something, though. We're still not sure, but it's like he's fighting."

"I see. Mental struggle," Yuusaku said. He bowed in respect: the doctor apparently was older than he was. "Thank you, doctor."

The doctor nodded and left them. Running as he covered his ears, saving his dear eardrums.

Agasa approached Yuusaku. Yuusaku nodded and left the "musical group" with Agasa tailing him. Once they were out of earshot, Agasa asked him.

"How's Shi-"

Yuusaku placed his index finger on his lips. "He's in a coma, with a mental struggle in his subconscious. I daresay that it's up to him to remain alive."

Agasa looked down sadly. "I see."

Yuusaku couldn't blame the elderly professor. Agasa had been a relative-like for Shinichi for a long time, not only as a neigbour. Shinichi had been giving his personal "Happy New Year" cards every year directly-which is the main reason why he didn't remember the professor's address, giving Haibara to prank him. (see: **DETECTIVE CONAN VOL 18**)

Suddenly they heard a yelp.

"Get lost, you little (&*/(/#!" and the string went on. As long as a train could be.

It was Kogoro.

Figuring this might be something not good, Yuusaku & Agasa Hakase hurriedly went back to the hallway-although they weren't running- and, amazingly, made it in time to see what Kogoro had meant.

It was an eagle. Or a kite, to be precise. It looked exactly like a phoenix: yellow until red-brownish feathers, featherless-talons (just like bald eagle's). It was not too big: only 15.75 inches long and 1.5 yards tops wingspan. Nothing too special. That is, if you didn't have a keen eye.

"Wait," interupted Yuusaku, and making them notice his presence. All of them looked at him-irronically, the kite, too- "What happened?"

* * *

><p>Oh just my luck. After turning into an "adolescence" Brahminy kite, and entering the hospital, I was welcomed "very well". Very well, indeed. Ha ha. Hate those high-pitched screams.<p>

Just when I managed to sneak from the doctors, nurses, and even some securities-including some police officers-, I finally found the group. Much to my annoyance, the author wasn't there and the letter was written in English. Wonderful. It's just... wonderful. And when Ran noticed my flapping wings, she turned and purely on reflex, screamed. Then Kogoro throws his perfectly spotless colourful string of curses out of his mouth as quick as a train could be. Mind you, all in Japanese. I was so grateful and I don't plan to understand them any time soon.

They were trying to make me deaf, alright.

However, my hopes got up. Ran's scream attracted some attention-and some attempts to get me- especially Yuusaku's. My face brightened when I saw him.

Back to the track, shall we?

Then Yuusaku says something in Japanese. Of course, I'm not supposed to be able to speak so I shriek instead. A sweet, sweet revenge; everyone covers their ears. But after that, we move to the parking lot inside the hospital-or anything like that-since hospitals rarely allowed animals inside.

It takes around minutes (maybe, half an hour?) before Yuusaku tries English after discussed the matter with the others.

"Hello, there, little kite," he says. "What do you want?"

I shriek (is there any other eagle's / falcon's / kite's call?) and raise my ringed talons. He notices a letter and points himself and the the letter. A nod and a shriek are enough.

He takes the rolled letter and unrolls it. His eyes squints as I perch on something "perchable".

"'I don't think life is quite that simple... And maybe some things are that simple... (-X-)'?"

Yuusaku looks at me suspiciously.

Then he notices something: the rows of numbers I've written on the paper. How do I know? It's written all over his face: _'Numbers? A row of numbers?'_

They're something like e-mail address or whatever you call it. Mobile phone number? Maybe.

I tilt my head lazily and he goes "hm..." Then he turns around, startling me. Oh. Not good.

He turns to the professor. And says, "Hakase..."

He nods and says something in Japanese. I turn around and activate a tiny, itty bitty, communicator. I whisper, "Owl, I'll need something. Over"

_"What? Over"_ he asks.

"I need a dictionary. Loaded and ready. Delivery, for... 2 sicles . Over"

_"Copy that. Over and out."_

"A dictionary" means a translator device. "2 sicles" means 2 minutes.

Now, back to business.

When I turn around I find there's only three of us now: Yuusaku, Agasa and myself. Yuusaku meets my eye level and smiles as he says, "No need to hide it; I saw you."

I smile at his discovery. "As expected of the famous author of 'Night Baron' series. I expect no less from you." I look at the professor. Then Yuusaku pokes me on the head, bringing my attention to him. I tilt my head questioningly.

"Isn't that owl your friend?" he asks.

I turn.

Owl is there. His eyes already halfmooned. In his beak, he holds the small chip for my ring. I nod and take that ring from him and he leaves.

Yuusaku and Agasa wait patiently as I'm installing the chip on one of the rings, hook the microphone to my beak-well, somewhere near my beak-right after that. Last but not least, I put a headset to one of my bird "ears". Their size is very small, so I don't need to worry about **average **people noticing. Emphasis **average**. Then I look up.

"Test, test," I say in Japanese. It worked. Perfect: I can speak and understand Japanese almost like English. Thanks, Owl.

Agasa claps his hand. As a professor at inventing gadgets, although Conan-or Shinichi-claimed that "most of it are junks anyway", he's usually fascinated with the arts of technology and gadgets and all. He's not really unto science such as biology, though. Never ask him about anatomy, OK?

"And now, we can communicate freely..."

I nod happily and look at Yuusaku directly in the eyes. Slowly my joyful expression change to a serious, sad, angry, mad, unhappy, upset. All mixed perfectly.

"I've heard about your son. Sorry about that."

Agasa looks confused.

"Why are you sorry?" he asks. "It's not your fault, anyway."

I sigh. It's time to tell them the truth. Though I doubt they will remember after everything settles down. "I'm a Daydreamer. Well, true, like the Keybearers, Daydreamers-and Dreamers-**aren't** supposed to meddle with... world's affair. That's the original rule. But the rule changed. We can meddle, if it's necessary. Only if **necessary**, and not **wanted**. It's said that the rule was changed because there are times where the independents are in troubles they can't handle, and... it's not time for them yet. And, I didn't. I didn't intervene."

* * *

><p><em>'What's this? Like some interference... Anokata (= 'that person'), won't like this.'<em>

It was just several hours ago that they managed to hack-or whatever-the Cocoon's system. Apparently, almost all of the children made it. Almost: one didn't. It was just a single boy. But for this silver-haired, cold-blooded murderer, there was nothing "**just**...". His Boss taught him that, of course. If not, he won't be there.

He wore a black somekind-of-a-robe, black shoes, black hat, black trousers-or whatever you call them. And he was smoking. And now, he was somewhere, inside a warehouse.

The warehouse was rather empty: there were only seven giant boxes there. On each of them, there were four 40 x 40 cm boxes, stacked neatly, in spite of the .

Then suddenly he stopped. And dropped his cigarette, lastly, putting it out by stomping on it.

"Hmph," he said. His usual sinister smile didn't make it to his cold, expressionless face. "What do you want? Come on out:...!"

He was so mad. The boy he had tried to kill-and the one he thought he managed to kill-by electrocuting him managed to get out alive. Barely, but still, alive. Emphasis the word "still". Not only that, right after they hightailed out of there-although he had hacked and sent the commands via wireless-Vermouth had managed to avoid him. Courtesy of "Anokata", their "lovely" Boss. Lovely, alright. Lovely for summoning Vermouth right when he wanted to get something-or rather, prying something-out of her mouth.

"Vermouth!" he hissed. His cold eyes glaring directly at the American actress.

Vermouth chuckled. She didn't expect less from him.

"Shouldn't I be the one who asked that to you? I saw the look on your face."

He remained silent.

"Gin..."

Gin, the cold-blooded murderer, only chuckled back.

"Apparently my observing didn't go unnoticed," he joked dryly. His joke was seasoned with a twitch of his lips. But only for a second. The next, he was glaring daggers, again. "Out with it, Vermouth."

"Hm. A secret makes a woman woman," she said. Vermouth really liked that words. Her, literally, well-known self said it in front of her "mother", on her burial (see: **DETECTIVE CONAN VOL 42**). "Just try to pry it."

Gin suddenly pulled out his favorite gun, a Beretta; made in Italia, a single magazine contained 8 bullets +1 inside the gun, silenced, of course (see: **MEITANTEI CONAN 30+ SUPER DIGEST BOOK**). Without the slightest bit of hesitation, he pointed the gun at Vermouth.

"Ah, my bad," Vermouth said in defeat. "Well," she said, putting a single finger on her chin, while resting the elbow on the other hand in a thinking-and-teasing manner. "Maybe it won't hurt to spoil something a bit."

"..."

"I was sending a reply: 'I understand.' to an e-mail I received from an old friend of mine. Of course, she knows nothing of our Organization's existance."

"What's the content of the e-mail? What did ypu sent to her?"

"'After all I promised someone that I'll teach some certain somebodies a lesson or two.' No, I didn't sent anything: she just sent me the e-mail out of the blue, leaving me completely oblivious about what did she meant."

Gin finally lowered his gun, chuckling victioriously.

He had heard enough.

Vermouth looked at him with her usual curious look. "Why do you...

"...ask?"

Gin said nothing. He only laughed and then he left.

* * *

><p>"Who are you?" he asked.<p>

_"Who am I? I bear no importance... But you do..."_

_"Agree... She told us."_

Conan got curious. They didn't talk for several minutes and then he wanted to ask. Now he knew where exactly he was: in his subconscious. They called it a "Dive to the Mind".

"Ne... Who told you that?" Conan asked in his usual childish manner.

Both voices chuckled at his attempt. _"No need to be pretending as a child. We already know. The same person told us. Here's your riddle."_

Conan looked at them in disbelief. "'Riddle'? What's that for? To test me?"

If Conan could see them, he would get a shrug.

_"We don't know. Here it is:_

_'I have something everyone have in the dark. But unlike most people who have them in the dark, I have most of mine in the light. Everyday, there will always be someone who have it, too, in dark or in light._

_My powers originated from there._

_Due to my brother and the training he gave me long time ago, I managed to use it to my favor. Bending future, creating things and all. All it costs is your dream._

_Many people are just too blind to use it. It had great powers, powers beyond others' imagination._

_Children have the power better, detectives have the weakest, novelist have the best._

_I have come to make others' come true, and to open people's eyes._

_Who am I?'"_

Conan looked partially stunned. Then he laughed out loud.

"It's a pretty easy riddle! I don't even have to think hard!"

* * *

><p>"<span>Your riddle is not very challenging.<span> Hm. It's actually a pretty easy riddle."

I nod in agreement. "But to say it's easy to do, it's an understatement."

Agasa looks at me in confusion. "What do you mean?"

I close my eyes. And I feel myself explode into dusts of light and begin to form a new shape. The shape of a Parasaurolophus. But, I look more like an apparition instead of real. I'm partially transparent, only for you to see my energy glows inside me. (see: **DRAGON AGE: AWAKENING,** the dragon from the Blackmarsh, **QUEEN OF BLACKMARSH**) Sometimes electric current flows on the surface of my skin.

Unlike any other Parasaurolophus, I stand on my hind legs. My front legs-or hands-have human-like fingers, enabling me to grab things. From my snout, there's a silvery metal plate to the "horn". My legs-all of them-have sharp metal claws of carnivorous dinosaurs. The metal claws are worn like gloves, covering half of my arms and lower legs. Each of the razor sharp claws are 2 inches long. My hind legs have the fingers-or claws-of carnivorous dinosaurs, enabling me to run like them. On my back, I have 2 dragon-wing-like blades of each side. They can be folded, no worries. To fly, the skin of the wings will be made of energy, like whole of my body-including the metal parts. On my skin there are other plates or armor, following my bones, protecting them. On my tail, I have the spikes Stegosaurus have.

My greatest differences are: my size (170 cm or 66.93 inches tall), and what I'm made of. My rings disappear, replaced by the claws.

"Yeah, easy. After all, I promised someone I'll teach somebodies a lesson." I turn to look at Yuusaku. As if on a cue, he nods. I nod back and look at Agasa, along with Yuusaku. "Agasa-san, we've something to ask..." Agasa gulps in fear. His neck muscles tensed, and he swallows: as Dr. Lightman states, it's either fear or nervous. "Why did you call Conan-kun as Yuusaku-san's son in front of several people? You did that right when Yuusaku requested for Conan-kun as the last person to leave."

Agasa gulps, again. Another note to self. "Ah... My bad."

I nod disapprovingly. "Slipped from your mouth, I see." Agasa nods. He admits it. I sigh. "Just hope no one knows, or notices."

Yuusaku pokes my shoulder to get my attention with success. I tilt my head when I turn to him. He smiles.

"My wife told me via e-mail. She thought you might be able to help. Isn't that right," Yuusaku grins victoriously. "Takato the Daydreamer."

Agasa keeps on glancing on me and Yuusaku in shock and confusion. I smile back at him.

"Yeah. That's right."

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_**'**__**I have something everyone have in the dark**__**. But unlike most people who have them in the dark, **__**I have most of mine in the light**__**. Everyday, there will always be someone who have it, too, in dark or in light.'**_means something most people had while asleep, anytime and anywhere: dreams and nightmares. But nightmares aren't usually imagined while someone is conscious, thus it's '**dreams**'.

_"__**'My powers originated from there.'**_means s/he is implying that s/he couldn't live without '**dreams**', and could use it as weapon or whatever.

_"__**'Due to my brother and the training he gave me long time ago, I managed to use it to my favor. Bending future, creating things and all. All it costs is your dream.' **_means that her/his brother played a big role. Perhaps they played together by using their imagination, enhancing her/his dreaming powers. And _**'managed to use it to my favor'**_ means that s/he used it consciously, making '**dreams**' turns to '**daydreams**'. The last sentence only strengthen my theory that it's '**daydreams**'.

_"__**'Many people are just too blind to use it. It had great powers, powers beyond others' imagination. Children have the power better, detectives have the weakest, novelist have the best.' **_means that some realist people can't do the same as her/him. True, '**daydreams**' have some powers, especially in books. _**'Detectives have the weakest'**_ because they're, mostly, realist; they only imagined only for investigation. _**'Children have better'**_ or average because they dream all day, about their future, etc. _**'Novelist have the best'**_ because they could write it into books and some books even changed people.

_"__**'I have come to make others' come true, and to open people's eyes.' **_means that s/he has the power to make wishes or dreams or daydreams come true, not only hers/his, but also someone else's. _**'and to open people's eyes'**_means that perhaps s/he wanted to teach someone a lesson?

_"__**'Who am I?' **_means the one that dreams or daydreams all the time, and what people called them. Thus the answer is '**daydreamer**'."

_"Bravo, detective. She was right. You're... Another keyhole. Another keyhole, she said. We know nothing of that. But, our role will some to an end, soon."_

Conan narrowed his eyes, pouting in confusion.

* * *

><p>"And I thought you'll understand, Yuusaku," I mutter in Japanese.<p>

"I've told you: it's IM. POS. SI. BLE," he says.

I sigh and yell at his ears, "How many times should I tell you already? Stop being so realist: it's in the riddle _**'detectives have the weakest'**_, all because they're TOO realist. Being realistic still have the advantage, though."

"Then, enlighten me," he says stubbornly. As goes the saying, _"like father, like son."_

"Conan-kun... He's a keyhole. Not physically. But you can sense the negative emotions in his heart. If it keeps on radiating, it may wreak havoc."

"Just tell me, how?"

I sigh. "I can't only tell you, I'll have to explain the whole thing to Conan, too. Raptor's and Owl's role will end soon; I've told them to hold his mind awake until we're finished clearing everything," I say, trying to be as patient as possible.

Agasa looks shocked-again. "So you're saying that they're-!"

"-only buying us time?" I finish for him. I nod. "Yes. If Conan goes to sleep in his subconscious, he might not wake up; he'll be in the same threat as..."

"As who?" asks Yuusaku. He keeps on pushing me, alright.

I take a deep breath and muster the courage necessary. "As the Key."

"The Key?"

I nod. "Yes, the Key I know. He'll have to come here... And that's just to fix everything." I shake my head. "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. I wonder when he'll rest."

Yuusaku looks at me deadpanned.

I wave my hands defensively. "Cool it: you're making me nervous. Now close your eyes." I wave my hand in front of his eyes as he closes them. "Now, dream yourself-just yourself-in Conan-kun's mind. Is it fuzzy?"

He nods.

"Right. Imagine even more. Try to see what he sees."

* * *

><p>"Conan-kun," whispered Ran. She was inside his room now.<p>

Just minutes ago, Conan's vitals seemed to panic, _literally_. Ran tried to console him by rubbing her thumb against the back of his hand to no avail. Yet, suddenly they calmed down, as if there was a calming force out of nowhere.

"I..." she sobbed. Then she cried on top of him without releasing her hand. "I'm so so sorry... I-I-I... I do-don't under-derstand."

Ayumi was also crying outside. Only Ran and her mother was allowed inside: Haibara forbade them saying "Edogawa-kun wouldn't want to see you broke down: Ran-neesan and her mother could handle their emotions better." Mitsuhiko kept on looking sad behind Haibara, but everytime she turned, he would put on a sheepish smile. Genta just kept talking about food and hunger-to add insult to their sadness, Conan's hunger-and got scolded by Mitsuhiko-he didn't really scold him, considering they were in hospital and Ran's request.

* * *

><p>Conan felt a disturbance in his heart.<p>

_'Ran..._' he thought. _'I wish I could do something.'_

Then he felt something else.

Sadness, accompanied by some willpower, and strong one, too. With many other feelings. Were those love, worry? But they weren't like his. It was someone else's.

_'Otousan (= __**father**__)?'_

_"Yes, she will come here soon enough. Let's just hope there's no disturbance."_

Conan nodded slowly. He still can't believe it.

His father, his usually carefree father, with sadness and worry went looking for him. He just didn't believe it.

_"Better believe it, detective. The Daydreamer is with him: she had some powers. She may be weak, physically. But she really does have pyshic powers beyond others, that is."_

"..."

_"Hey, detective, did we say something wrong?"_

_'__What do they mean, weak physically but does have pyshic powers beyond others? I'm starting to get confused...__'_

_"How many times should we remind you, young un'? We're no Japanese."_

Conan laughed sheepishly.

_"By the way, you won't be alone anymore... We'll have to go: we're done."_

Conan's eyes widened. "W-Wait!" True, he didn't really liked their company. But, at least it's still better than being alone.

But no one replied him.

* * *

><p>"Do you feel him?"<p>

"Yes."

"Do you SEE him?"

"... Yes."

"But...?"

"Not too clear. Rather foggy."

"Tell me what do you see."

"I saw Conan-kun... He was talking with no one... Wait... Someone appeared... He was ghostly... He carried...a key?"

"Good... And then?"

"He... He...gave a pipe-Holmes' pipe-and a black karate belt... A light... He handed the fusion of the two... It looked like a keychain..."

"Hmm... What else do you see?"

"Something like a blade... And..."

"Kudou-san, what're you doing here? Who you're holding hand with?"

Yuusaku snaps back into reality. Perfect timing, Ran. And I thought you'll be busy over Conan-kun. Guess not.

"Ah... Ran. It's been quite sometime since I last saw you. You've grown," Yuusaku says, trying to stop Ran's suspicious with little success. "What do you ask? I can't really understand you."

Ran sighs in defeat. Yuusaku's still holding hand with me. N-N-No worries: as long as no one told Yukiko, w-he'll be alright.

"Who you're holding hand with?"

Yuusaku looks like he's looking at a talking clothes.

I release my hand from his. I whisper, "She can't see me."

Yuusaku immediately comes up with some idea. "Ah. I was thinking about Yukiko. Perhaps I got carried away? I don't really remember." Real smooth, Yuusaku-san.

Ran doesn't seem to agree, though. But Yuusaku's saved: she decides to forget it. She nods.

"Oh. I see. I get it. I'm sorry," she says. I don't know if Yuusaku noticed this or not, but I think I see Ran's blushing! *mental whistle*

I walk to Agasa's side then whisper to his ears. He tenses when he feels my breath. I turn myself into energy: not all people can see me, only those I wanted to.

"Agasa-san, we'll be going to Co-Shinichi's subconscious. See if you can stall everyone."

Agasa nods. "I got it. Leave it to me."

I won't be so sure, Hakase (= **professor**), after all, it was you who slipped on Conan (see: **CH 1**).

Yuusaku approaches me and nods. I nod back. Then I let myself transform in the "exploding" manner. This time I transformed into a doppelganger of Miyano Akemi, Haibara's sister. Our differences are our personality, age, and hair style.

While Akemi didn't tie her hair, I tied most of my hair to the back, making a horse's tail with some thin layer of hair left behind. All of the left behind is the hair that grows on the back of my head. If you're confussed, see Ran's actress hairstyle when she played as Ran or Qui-Gon Jinn's. Roughly, like those.

I'm 170 cm tall. My hair is in the same length as Akemi's before she died.

I raise my hand. When I lift it, there's some sparkling dust from my palm, like Tinker Bell's pixie dust. Then I raise my palms so Yuusaku stands in front of my palms. Then I wave my hands around him as I walk in circle around him. Up and down, head to toe, all spakling now.

I sigh in statisfaction. "Now, say and let your soul do it: 'I believe. I believe. Do to me as what happens in 'Dream Drop Distance'."

Yuusaku looks at me in utter confusion. I sigh. Maybe detectives will never, ever, make it. They'll never be able to tap the power of imagination, dreams, daydreams, wishes, "if onlies", etc.

Then he says it.

I can't believe it either, but, well, I suppose I'll have to. Slowly but surely, his body glows. Glows in golden light. His chest shines the brightest. The light is like that of a star's. Agasa looks in awe. I see his eyes closed. Next, all of his body is engulfed in light. After that, his body begin to turn into 4 orbs of light. They're like stars, with a sunlight-like ring around each.

I open my hand, welcoming them in my hand. Then I whisper, "The heart, the body, the mind, and the soul. Know this, human natures are like yin-yang. Tell that to your son." I lift my hand to the sky. "Now, go." Then, the orbs fly in company. But they won't go far. They fly in circle around me.

_"Hey, you said that you will tell Shinichi."_

I smile sheepishly in embarassment. I've forgotten. Then I look around, looking for Agasa. He's not here anymore, I guess he had left to buy us time. Thanks, Agasa-hakase.

Instead of turning into something like Yuusaku, I turn into an orb with pixie dust as my tail. People can mistake me as a comet!

_"Sorry... I forgot... Now let's go."_

I can tell Yuusaku's following me behind me. Then we fly.

_"Hey, Yuusaku,"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"I'll give you a clue, one last clue."_

_"What?"_

_"The keychain you saw... The fuse of Holmes' pipe and the belt, it's something that will keep reminding him of his promise. His promise to protect and return to Ran."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Don't tell me you're clueless!"_ I practically yell. Luckily others won't be able to eavesdrop us. _"My friend also have one. His oath is to return to his friends. But now, he's leaving on an adventure, alone."_

_"I sense you'll make me guess what's the name of the keychain,"_ Yuusaku deadpans. I can't see him, but I can tell from his voice.

_"Right on the mark, Yuusaku-san!"_

_"Hmm... Maybe I'll call it..."_

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yeah, I'm cruel. So sorry for my lateness-heavily late, I know. I'm trying to keep on writing, but it's just... So hard. I'll try to tie up loose ends from the previous chapters, but I guess, so far only CH 1. *grins* Don't be mad, OK? Anyone willing to guess the name of the keychain? It's not very easy... But well, if your answer-with explaination if possible-is good enough, I might take it into consideration making that as the name. With some credits, of course. *smiles* See you soon.

* * *

><p><strong>CAST<strong>

**Original story:  
><strong>_- Detective Conan_

**Characters' origin:  
><strong>_- Detective Conan  
><em>_- CT Special Forces_

**Owners:  
><strong>- Aoyama Gosho (_Detective Conan_)  
>- LSP (<em>CT Special Forces<em>)

**Quotes & cameos, etc. **(_owner __**OR**__ origin, _notes-if necessary)**:  
><strong>_- _Thomson / Thompson (_Herge's Adventure of Tintin,_ I can't put the "/" on the "e" without risking of it disappearing)  
>- Bianca Castafiore (<em>Herge's Adventure of Tintin<em>)  
>- Mr. Sakharine (<em>Steven Spielberg's Adventure of Tintin (2011)<em>)  
>- Triton: "...Keybearer..." (in <em>Kingdom Hearts<em> series)  
>- Dive to The Heart-modified as <strong>a Dive to the <strong>**Mind** (_Kingdom Hearts_ series)  
>- Queen of Blackmarsh (<em>Dragon Age: Awakening<em>)  
>- Dr. Lightman (<em>Lie to Me<em>)  
>- Granna (<em>Letters to God (2010)<em>)  
>- Qui-Gon Jinn (<em>Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, George Luc<em>as)  
>- Tinker Bell (<em>Peter Pan<em>)  
>- Keychain (<em>Kingdom Hearts <em>series)

**Line breaks idea (before modified with Doc Manager):  
><strong>- FlareBlitz (Yahoo!)  
>- Jacqueline (Yahoo!)<p>

**(Special) Thanks to:  
><strong>- Readers, reviewers  
>- Those who added this to "Fav Story", etc.<br>- Those who had waited

And many others.

* * *

><p><strong>Next time: CH 4: Dream Drop Distance?<strong>

"I thought you were gone already."

_"Don't fall asleep!"_

"Do you wanna become like him?"

"CONAN-KUN! Hang on!"

"And here I am, thinking you're better than him."

"Perhaps it'll be a lot better if you listened to her."

"Keyhole?"

"Give me one good reason why must I accept."

_"I looked everywhere for you!"_

_"Imbeciles!"_

_"I didn't want to be found."_

"... Am I really like... Him?"

"You're weak because you try to listen, but not to understand."


	4. Chapter 4: Dream Drop Distance?

**-****Opening, A/N: v1.0****-**

* * *

><p><strong>TAKATO: <strong>Hello, everyone. I'm so glad that I made it.

**CONAN: **Oi. Oi. Is it really necessary to make me sound like a jerk?

**TAKATO: **Yep... That way you'll learn the hard way.

**?: **Gee, thanks for mentioning me. But you kept it all secret, didn't you?

**TAKATO: **Yep! But I'll spoil a bit _**-SPOILER WARNING!**_ You'll have your REAL role in the sequel, that is, if I really write one._**SPOILER ENDS-**_

**?: **_**DISCLAIMER:**_She doesn't own anything. All materials belonged to their respective owners.

**TAKATO: **And this time, sadly, not even the title... All KH fans will detect something over here *shrugs* Oh well.

**TAKATO, CONAN & ?: **ENJOY! *grins*

* * *

><p>Please tell me if I missed or messed something: I can't afford to check everything flawlessly, ya know.<p>

I'm so so sorry to say that the summary at Chapter 1 **may not** be the same: that one was my original plot. I never thought it would be different.

By the way, I just couldn't write because I read several other FF and because of the different categories, it...stained this plot in my minds. I'm telling you, this plot will **slowly but surely gets to Kingdom Hearts plot** whether you like it or not. DC & KH will make a confusing combination, but both are my favorites (with slight HP, too). That's a bit spoiling. Sorry for all.

_**BIGGEST WARNING:**_

_-__**If you're a KH (Kingdom Hearts) series fan and you can't stand getting spoilers, I suggest you **__**STOP**__** right now because I'll be spoiling a bit, especially some things I know on "Dream Drop Distance" (KH3D)-**_

_**-If you still don't know anything about "Kingdom Hearts", I suggest you go and read the summary or whatever to understand things. It's optional. O-P, T-I-O-N, A-L. Got it memorised?-**_

_**YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Last time, on CH 3 (clues):<strong>

Brahminy kite, orbs of light, translator, Yuusaku, Raptor & Owl, Conan, subconscious, stalling, keychain, black karate belt, Holmes' pipe.

* * *

><p><strong>v1.0 (completed, uploaded)<br>v1.3 (changed some styles, replaced "X" with proper line breaks, added log)**

_**CHAPTER 04: DREAM DROP DISTANCE?**_

* * *

><p>"CONAN-KUN! Hang on!"<p>

It was only minutes since Takato and Yuusaku had turned themselves into orbs to enter Conan's mind and get to him, and yet, it was already chaotic.

Ran was screaming in panic. She surprised everyone.

Kogoro, who was walking on the newly mopped floor, slipped AND tripped and fell painfully, chin first. That startled Eri, who had just came back from the vending machine, threw the cans-yes, **CANS**-into the air and made a new "hill" on her head by them. Genta, who was walking near Eri by then, knocked out by one of the cans which flew straight to his head. Haibara, who was still drinking a lemon tea, chocked and accidently poured the rest of the tea-she wasn't throwing up, no worries-to Mitsuhiko's clothes: from his stomach to his waist. Mitsuhiko yelped in surprise. Shiratori, who was writing in his police notebook, accidently drew a line diagonally to most of the already-written section of the page due to surprise. His eyes twitched upon seeing the details won't be very readable. Megure yelped and dropped his drink, "colouring" the floor with the cannned coffee he had been drinking.

In short, it was a total chaos.

"Ran, explain yourself," exclaimed Eri. She had just arrived, and received Ran's **present**: the shout and the chain reaction. But she didn't need to push any further to see what was wrong.

Ran seemed dazed. Her look seemed distant and blank. Like when she had an amnesia (see: **DETECTIVE CONAN: CAPTURED IN HER EYES**, the 4th movie). Everyone shushed each other. Nosily.

Then a tear dropped from Ran's eye.

She didn't even blink: usually tears dropped after someone blinked. No, she didn't. It just...dropped. Time seemed to stop, and everyone seemed to be able to hear the sound of the tear.

"Okaasan (= **mother**)," she whispered. Her sad smile began to decorate her sad face. "I have a vision."

"Vision?" asked everyone.

Eri, Kogoro, Megure, and Shiratori were the most shocked. Haibara was shocked, too. Only she had better success at hiding it.

Kogoro approached his only daughter. "But, Ran," he tried. "There's no such thing as a vision. You didn't forget, did you?"

Ran shook her head. "No, Tousan (= **father**), I'm not. But..." she stood up, trailing off. She walked a bit until she was the farther from Conan's room. She didn't even look back. They saw her shoulder shook slightly; she was trying to be strong for her "little brother". "Someone... She seemed so familiar. She told me that... It's going to happen."

Then Ran slowly slumped as she sobbed. Eri immediately hugged her close to comfort her. As soon as Eri began hugging her, Ran dug into her chest as she sobbed.

"Shh, shh. It's okay. You can cry, you can cry," comforted Eri. She rubbed a circle around Ran's back.

Ran took a deep breath. If that was it, she'll have to be brave. She stood up again, with her mother's hand still on her back. Then she sat on the bench-or chair.

"She said that...

_"This is not a dream, Mouri Ran. I know you can hear me. No need to lie to anyone," the girl smiled. She looked like someone I knew. "Yes, you can say I'm the lookalike of Masami Hirota and Toyama Kazuha."_

Haibara, who was partially listened, gasped. Thankfully, no one noticed her; they were too preoccupied with Ran. Even Megure and Shiratori began to get closer to hear. Then Agasa came in, to listen of course; maybe he was eavesdropping?

_"Don't fool yourself. I know this may sound very unusual, but... Know that, if Conan is to sleep again, he'll never wake up. The key to his waking up is gone."_

_"Wait," I cried in my mind. I couldn't see her, but I can tell she was there. "How do you know such thing?"_

_A silence._

_"Because I was the one who tried this. Like Namine did to my friend. She was the cause of his troubles. So am I: I started everything."_

_"No..."_

_"Yes. His body is too weak to hold his life anymore. He's hanging by thread."_

_"Is there anyway so save him?"_

_"There's one. But in this, you and anyone else won't play any role."_

_"I can't do anything?"_

Everyone gasped.

"Then, what happened, Ran-neechan?" asked Ayumi. She was pretty shocked with the revelation.

_"No, not exactly nothing. You'll just have to think that you can talk to Conan through you_r mind. Then... Then you'll have to say."

_"Say what?"_

_"Anything. Anything to stop him from falling asleep."_

_Before I could ask anything, she beat me to it._

_"Don't worry: whatever you told him through your mind won't be known by others. Convenient, right?" she gigled. But I think I heard a hint of sadness. "I gotta go. I've got so much things to do. Farewell, may we meet again."_

"That's all?" asked everyone simultaneously. Ran nodded.

Kogoro sighed. "Man, this just adds to the things we don't know."

"Eh?" Agasa said. Then upon realizing Agasa's presence, Kogoro placed a hand on his shoulder. He glared at him sternly.

"Why did you call that brat as Yuusaku's son?"

* * *

><p>"Keyhole?"<p>

_"Yep. She didn't tell us anything, though."_

"Not a single word?"

_"Yep. We're only messengers."_

Conan sighed. He was expecting something better than that.

* * *

><p>"Ah... Ah... You see," stammered Agasa. Everyone was eyeing him suspiciously. Not only that, they leaned towards him with various death glares. "I told him that because I thought he told me that Conan-kun has become something like foster son to him. When Conan went to them, he called the Kudous as his mom and dad."<p>

Everyone kept their suspicious look on.

"Something fishy over here," the law enforcements muttered simultaneously.

Agasa gulped. If Foster was there, he would detect the lie immediately: he was an expert when it comes to "reading faces and expressions."

"By the way," piped Ran. This time everyone looked at her. "Have anyone saw Shinichi's father? Before we entered Cocoon-" Ran sobbed for a second. One could sworn that sob disappeared as soon as it came. "-he was still around."

Slowly, like machines, their heads rotated to Agasa. One could sworn-again-to hear the creaking sound as their heads turned.

Agasa was pretty lucky that suddenly Megure's phone buzzed.

Megure looked annoyed as he took out his phone. But his annoyance turned into wide eyes: it was an e-mail. And not just any e-mail. It was from Kudou Yuusaku.

"Wait," he boomed. Everyone blinked. "This is an e-mail from Yuusaku." and immediately he was a sugar amongst the ants.

"What does it say?" everyone, including Ran, Agasa, and Eri asked simultaneously.

_"Dear Inspector Megure,_

_I'm sorry for suddenly disappearing, but I've got an urgent call to leave. I don't think I will be back for some time. Please take care of everyone._

_P.S."_

"That's what it said," Megure finished.

"Hmm, something is... off," hummed Kogoro. Everyone looked at him. It was unusual for him to be so bright while he was conscious. If he was unconscious that was another case. "The last sentence said 'P.S.' right? Then that shouldn't be the last word."

Everyone realized Kogoro's point and nodded in agreement. Megure continued,

_"P.S._

_Please check on the boy in glasses. Someone told me that he won't look good."_

Ran gasped at the P.S.

_'Conan-kun...'_ she thought, getting teary-eyed. Soon, she ran as fast as her legs allowed her to Conan's room. Despite the short distance, she felt like she had been running for hours. _'Please...'_

Everyone soon followed suit.

* * *

><p>"*yawns* I feel sleepy," Conan said to himself. The two disembodied voices suddenly stopped talking altogether. He felt so lonely and bored. And unfortunately, most people who got bored would be sleepy. He sat down on the cold ground. His eyes half-opened. "Where's everybody?" he asked stupidly.<p>

He didn't realize, of course. He was drowsy.

Without his realization, everything began to get darker and darker. True, the room was already dark, but this time, it was denser, a lot denser.

"What a pleasure feeling..." he mumbled like a certain drunken old man.

Then out of the blue, he heard many echoing. But although he tried a lot to focus to hear them, he couldn't make up any words. It only made his eyelids getting heavier. Heavier. And heavier.

"*yawns*"

* * *

><p><em>"How far we're now?"<em>

_"Just a bit closer. Be patient."_

_"Do you think he'll make it?"_

_"He will. And he must. Anyway, I've got a feeling, JUST a feeling, he's kind of slipping away."_

_"'Slipping away'?"_

_"Harshly, dying."_

_"..."_

_"Oh, look: there's the 'keyhole'!"_

And that's what I see. It's not exactly shaping like a keyhole, but I like to call it as a 'keyhole'. The same is almost like a black hole people usually talk about. It's swirling slowly from where we are, with purple lightnings running through it.

_"How much longer?"_

_"Two minutes tops. Because when we get closer, it'll begin to suck us in; considering we're still the form of orbs, it'll think that we're life energy to keep Conan-or Shinichi-alive."_

_"Life energy?"_

_"To put it simple, the energy to keep the soul or life inside the body. It can be the will to stay alive, the condition of the body, etc. etc. etc."_

_"But why he musn't fell asleep?"_

_"Because when we're asleep, our souls-although our body are alive-come out of the body and roams around it. This is why sometimes before we fall asleep we feel like we're falling. Some can even sense things when they're asleep, things that can only be sensed by souls. Thus, to make the soul able to comes out, the thread loosens. With the condition he's in, the thread will break when he's waking up. Got it?_

_"And before you ask, Raptor and Owl, my... companions, were trying to keep him busy. However, Shinichi is bored. So without himself knowing, he blocked Raptor and Owl._

_"And before you ask-again, how did I know it was the Organisation is none of your beeswax. I hope you can respect my decision."_

I know I can't see him, but I feel him nodding.

Letting the black hole-er "keyhole"-to pull me, I focus on contacting Raptor's and Owl's mind. They can't set their souls free-a bit literally-to get to Conan's subconscious and find his soul, so they used their minds instead.

"Raptor, Owl, it's me."

An angry reply answers me, _"Phew! About time! He had refused to let us in! We can't keep him awake!"_

If I still have my hands I'll cover my ears. Ooh. My poor eardrums. Not literally, though.

_"Calm down, Raptor. I have just the right idea."_

_"Oh, yes! It better work!"_ he roars in my mind.

Then I say, _"Do you know the story about salmons and a little shark?_

_"Yes. What about it?"_ A pause. _"Oi. Don't tell me you want us to do something similar to that."_

_"Bingo."_

_"Geez..."_

Yuusaku was intently listening to our "conversation". But when I noticed him, he's no longer listening. Weird. Guys will be guys.

_"Alright, we'll do it. But who and how?"_

I sigh. Yeah, just when I'm about to say and explain the whole thing. Thanks a lot, Raptor. A pause.

_"I feel something new in me,"_ says Raptor. _"What was that?"_

_"I gave you access on my memories and Conan's. You'll know everything you __**NEED**__ to know about the people he feared. Also, ability of illusion and mind-reading on him: B. O. members seemed to be able to read people's minds easily."_

_"Thanks,"_ chirps Raptor happily. And his voice disappears. I'll never understand them.

Then I look to Yuusaku and notice that we're in halfway to Conan's subconscious. Actually, it's rare to find a door to someone's subconsious or anything like that. Bet he had done something in his own world.

* * *

><p>"Achoo!" sneezed a young lad. He had a caramel-coloured, spiky, messy hair. His blue eyes flustered open. His nap on the beach was disturbed. "What was that?" he muttered to himself as he rubbed his itchy nose. "Well, whatever," and he fell into his back with a thud and a snore could be heard throughout the beach. Maybe some people weren't so lucky today.<p>

He was wearing all black. Black hoodie, black baggy pants with many pockets-how did he manage to dig an item so quick was unexplainable-in red, black fingerless gloves, black shoes, and ribbons with some zippers decorating his features. He wore a silver crown necklace.

There was a giant classic skeleton key. But the handle was like that of a sword.

The handguard was yellow. The hilt was grey. The negative space of the key's tooth shaped like a crown, just like his necklace. Right after the handguard, there was a slight part with deep blue colour. Before the handguard, it had a keychain attached. As the keychain, it shaped after a certain famous cartoon mouse face. All of the keychain was in grey.

And it was resting by the side of its owner. Or was it, master?

* * *

><p><em>'Don't fall asleep! Please, Conan-kun! Please!'<em> cried Ran in her mind. She was following what the girl in the vision told her. She was in Conan's room by Conan's bed. Amazingly, and miraculously, the room arrangement was the same as hers in _**Captured in Her Eyes (DC Movie 4)**_. Even more miraculously that she remembered the room arrangement despite her amnesia.

She was crying. Crying to her heart content. Unfortunately...

"Hey, Ran," yelled Kogoro at his daughter's ears.

"Huh?"

Ran snapped from her trance. She turned to see that she was outside. Her mother by her side. One could see her a-bit-bloodshot eyes. She and her mother was sitting on the bench. Before them was a table with a glass of sweetened tea, and another bench. Everyone else was either sitting on the remaining spots of the benches or standing or already sent home. Agasa was kind enough to taking the kids-unless Haibara, since she stayed with him and all-home. Kind, or to be precise: evading further inquiry.

Here was the arrangement of people: sitting on the same bench as Ran: Eri (Ran's right), Sonoko-who mysteriously appeared out of the blue- (Ran's left). The rest was circling her by their closeness to Conan and, especially, Ran; those farther to her stood or sat before her.

Ran looked at her father.

"Idiot, Ran! What are you doing? You were in the doctor's way!" yelled Kogoro.

Eri was shocked. Her eyes widened. She knew Kogoro was cold hearted, but she never saw him like this. The next second, she was glaring daggers at him only to be ignored.

"..."

_Flash!_

_'Huh? What...was...that?'_

_Flash!_

"What did you just say, Otousan?" Ran asked. Everyone froze. Tears began to flow even more than before. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND, TOUSAN?"

Everyone blinked sheepishly.

"Ano... Ran..." persuaded Sonoko. Sonoko was Ran's best friend, no wonder she was brave.

Ran took a deep breath, trying to surpress her tears. She gasped.

_**"I was standing in the middle of darkness. I looked around to see nothing. That was if you didn't count "black". Then I heard a familiar voice.**_

_"Conan-kun, you'll have to fight your nightmares: your fear, your unwillingness to see others to support you-in any way-suppressed the power you needed now..." __**she said.**_

_**"It was the same voice from my previous vision. She sounded so serious. Then I saw a giant reptile before Conan. Conan looked too shocked to be able to run. The beast was approaching him.**_

_**"It was like a Tyrannosaurus, with two horns, and something like fire before the forelegs and its hind legs. The same thing was also decorated the tail. It has several thorns. Its teeth were very little, but so big... Its bloodred eyes stared at Conan and it roared a deafening roar. A mixture of carnivores' roar. It was then I heard someone said a phrase I thought was the name of that creature...**_

_"A Nightmare Boukun Rex Dream Eater..._

_"Do you wanna become like him?"_

_**Conan said nothing. He was frozen in place when the beast opened wide its mouth and went to... to..."**_

Ran couldn't continue anymore. She cried. Sonoko hugged her to let Ran calm down. She rubbed a circle around Ran's back to sooth her.

"I can't afford to lose Conan-kun like I lost _him_!"

Everyone stood in silence, while the doctors were attempting to revive the said boy(s). Cheating death, once again.

* * *

><p>"This is bad..." I say while we're walking.<p>

Yes, walking; we've arrived at Conan's mind or whatever you call it: this place is no subconscious anymore. Bad... Nevertheless, we're in the same place-or God-knows-what-as Conan is.

"What's bad?" asks Yuusaku.

"His body's starting to go into chaos out there."

Yuusaku looks at me like I'm carrying the whole universe with my pinky. "How do you know?" he asks.

I roll my eyes. "And here I am, thinking the Kudou Yuusaku will be able to guess on his own."

Yuusaku's veins start to pop. "Oi."

I grin sheepishly. "Just kidding. And about that, you can't hear Ran's heart frantic cries?"

Now that Yuusaku seems to think again. "No, I didn't."

I raise my eyebrow at him. "_'Didn'_t'? That means you're hearing it now." He nods. I smile at him. "That's good: that'll give you something to say to you-young Conan."

Yuusaku raises his eyebrows. I merely put my index finger on my lips for a second. He nods. He understands we can't talk about Conan being Shinichi in any way in case that part makes it to Ran.

"How's he?"

I shake my head, looking down. "Not so good. His fears, nightmares, etc. etc. etc. will start eating him away. When that moment comes, he'll never wake up, and his body will eventually die."

"Like alcohol then?"

I nod. Yuusaku chuckles.

I look at him as if he said he will live on THE sun. Then I shake my head: I can't understand how someone so serius trying to make some jokes. Unfortunately, his jokes are dry bone, so his family said. I can see that.

"*Yawns*"

Both of us stops.

The voice was-or IS-familiar. We glance sideways at each other as smiles crawl into our faces.

"Conan!" I yell in happiness.

* * *

><p>Conan snapped his eyes open. Of course, his body was tired, but that doesn't mean he can't be cautious. "Constant vigilance!" as a certain someone from a certain book yelled to his students. He glanced sideways. He was sure he heard someone called him.<p>

"Conan!" he heard again.

_'Who... Who's there?'_ he thought. He squinted his eyes to see better. Then his eyes widened in surprise, shock, and happiness.

It was his father with Miyano Akemi, Haibara's sister.

* * *

><p>"There he is!" I yell at Yuusaku. He's rubbing his ears. "Oh, sorry."<p>

He shakes his head, smiling slightly.

"What are you doing here-?" Conan begins, yelling at his father.

I put my finger on my lips. He stops at that. He then looks at me with a confused look. I make a gesture of Ran hearing us. He nods in horror: he doesn't show it, but it's pretty clear in his eyes.

"I thought you were gone already," I say. Conan looks up at me-considering his height as a seven-year-old.

He scoffs.

"I was so worried," says Yuusaku.

Conan looks at his father as if he's saying, _'Yeah, right'_ in his mind. I shake my head. Teenagers these days.

"I know you're sleepy, but you musn't fall asleep," I say.

"Why?" asks Conan. His tone's rather...heavy.

"Because you're no longer in your subconscious."

"... Haaa?" he says. My expression remain the same.

"You're in your dream realm-"

Conan laughs, a bit maniacally. "Don't make me laugh: this is just an illusion, a dream. There's no such thing such as people going to their dream realms!"

I stay silent. I then sigh. A small sad smile decorates my face.

"You're just like his friend. His friend doesn't believe in Santa Claus, and made him didn't believe, too. Although finally he met with Santa, he wasn't in Santa's 'nice list'. (see: **KINGDOM HEARTS II, Halloween Town, 1st visit.**)-"

"Look, I don't know who or what you are, but get outta here," Conan says, interupting me.

I remain silent. Then I close my eyes. His words had pained me.

"So be it," I say, not opening my eyes at the slightest. "Suit yourself." I open my eyes and look at Yuusaku. Yuusaku doesn't show any expression. "You stay here, Kudou-san. I'm not bringing you back."

"What?" he asks. I chuckle like mad.

"I brought you here because I thought he'll understand if he didn't see you retort: you're the...master-like novelist, you're full of logic," I chuckle again. "But it seems I'm wrong. Don't get your hopes up."

With that I walk away to the darkness. A tear dropped from my eyes. Why can't he believe? Why is he so stubborn? Stubborness sometimes become the pitfall of many.

However, before I leave, I heard Yuusaku says something to Conan.

"Perhaps it'll be a lot better if you listened to her."

* * *

><p><em>'Please... Let Conan-kun live: I don't want to lose him like I lost Shinichi...'<em>

_'Oh, Kami-sama, help Ran...'_

_'Kami-sama, why these kind of things must happen? My friend, my best friend, suffers from this...'_

_'Please forgive my words, Ran. I didn't mean that... I just wanted you to snap out of your trance.'_

_'Kudou-kun... You're the Holmes. And you left like Holmes: died at the waterfall. We-I-hoped that the resurrection works for you, too.'_

_'I wish Ayumi-chan and Haibara-san will cheer up... Conan was so kind.'_

_'Kami-sama, if I could trade my food, my unajuu (= eel rice?), for Conan's life, will you wake him up?'_

_'Please... Let him live.'_

* * *

><p><em>'Please... Let him live.'<em>

Conan's head snapped. He glanced around, his father by his side, confused. He was sure he heard those voices.

_'Ran, her mother, Sonoko, Occhan (**A/N:** sometimes, Conan called Kogoro that), Haibara, Mitsuhiko... Everyone...'_

A silence...

_'Maybe Tousan was right: it'll be a lot better if I listened to her...'_

Meanwhile, without Conan or Yuusaku noticing, a pair of bloodred eyes appeared. _Cruel_ bloodred eyes, watching over the boy, waiting...waiting...

Then Conan heard several voices. He tried to make out what they said, with some success.

_**"I looked everywhere for you!"**_

It was a teenage boy voice. His voice sounded pained. Pained with a bit of worry and happiness. Decorated with slight disbelief.

_**"Imbeciles! You can't be trusted to do anything!"**_

This time the voice sounded like fairy-tale old witch. It sounded annoyed, upset.

_**"I didn't want you to find me."**_

The voice belonged to another teenage boy. It sounded caring, but yet, a bit annoyed and unhappy, too. Perhaps the speaker held another meaning.

_**"Why didn't you let me know you're okay?"**_

The first boy again. He sounded upset. So upset. What could make him so upset?

_**"I've told you. I didn't want to be found. Not like this... I couldn't..."**_

The second boy. With the same tone: caring, annoyed and unhappy. With slight...unreadable emotion.

_**"You're still Riku, no matter what!"**_

The first boy said again. He sounded confident, a bit happy, energetic at the same time. And...was that acceptance?

Conan mused on those words and tones and hidden expression. Something or some_one_ was trying to tell him something, but what?

* * *

><p>The doctors came out of his room.<p>

To meet with a train of inquiry.

But they shook it of saying something like "the boy needed rest and he'll be alright, no need to worry. Still in verge of critical condition, but quite stable and alive."

Sonoko soothed Ran and Ran could only nod, trying to make herself believe that everything will be OK. Little did they know, deep in Ran's heart, she could hear that word repeated over and over again...

_**"Beware of Boukun Rex... Beware of Nightmare Boukun Rex..."**_

_'What does that mean?'_ Ran thought, wondering.

* * *

><p>I sigh sadly. That Nightmare Dream Eater is getting bigger and bigger. How do I know, you ask? Easy, I'm watching from the shadows. I didn't actually leave.<p>

I can hear the snarls and growls of that Dream Eater. I just can't understand how come that glowing bloodred eyes and those noises it keeps making gone unnoticed by **TWO** detectives.

* * *

><p>Yuusaku sighed. He patted the shoulder of his shrunken, standing son. Shinichi tensed but soon relaxed.<p>

_'Nice vigilance, Shinichi_,' he thought proudly. At least, Shinichi was a **bit** more vigilance than when he and Yukiko, his wife, pranked him. (see: **DETECTIVE CONAN VOL 5-6**).

Yuusaku retracted his hand slowly. As slow as a robot could be and he heard a sound of slapping.

* * *

><p><em>SLAP!<em>

I slap my forehead. Really, Yuusaku, it'll take years (can be literal) if you keep retracting your hand that slow!

* * *

><p>Yuusaku glanced around. <em>'I could've sworn I heard something...'<em>

"Hey."

Yuusaku look down at his pipping son.

"Hmm?" he mumbled. Take that one as a "what?".

"What're you wanna show me?" Shinichi (Conan) asked sharply. His eyes halfmooned. Or was he...deadpanning?

Yuusaku sighed. He took out a unique...magnifying glass. Yes, a magnifying glass. It looked like any other magnifying glasses, only the handle was faaaaar longer: if Conan was a wizard, it would be called "a staff".

Conan squinted his eyes as he took it. He gave his father a "Are-you-out-of-your-mind?" look.

Yuusaku shrugged.

Yep, he was out of his mind.

He sighed deeply. If she wasn't going to tell him, he would.

"Conan-kun, I want to tell you something... Something somebody told me not very long ago."

Conan look at him curiously.

Without them knowing, an unusual big Tyrannosaurus Rex waa standing evilly behind them on a good distance.

_'Very nice, sweetie... We wouldn't want to ruin your __**SAD**__ ending, would we?'_ it paused. _'You fed me. But unfortunately I won't be able to return your favour. MWAHAHAHA!'_

* * *

><p>Ran sobbed. Most of them had left to take care of other matters. Most, because she was the only one left. She had been praying for Kami-knows-how-long.<p>

She dreamed something, but she forgot. All she remembered was that herself, Sonoko, the Detective Boys, her father, and some others met with a mermai-merman. She shook her head. She wasn't sleepy. She didn't even sleep.

Maybe it was only her halucination.

Or was it?

* * *

><p>Yuusaku sighed. <em>'I'll get you for this, Takato. You told me you wanted to tell Shinichi <em>_**that**__ on your own. Now look at me: I'll be the one to spoil things. (mental sighs) Maybe there's no other choices.'_

He took a deep breath, earning the attention of his son.

"Conan-kun, I've something somebody told me sometime ago. Actually she was the one who wanted to tell it herself, but due to certain...complication, she couldn't. She told me that...

"_**'The heart, the body, the mind, and the soul. Know this, human natures are like yin-yang.' **_(see: **CH 3**)

"I know it sounded weird. I don't even understand what she meant."

Conan tilted his head questioningly at his father.

_'What the heck was that?'_ he thought, in his usual I-don't-understand-what-do-you-mean eyeborws.

Yuusaku chuckled at the sight of it and ruffled Conan's hair, much to Conan's dismay.

* * *

><p>I narrow my eyes warrily. I know I never seen a Nightmare Dream Eater (see: <strong>Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance, <strong>_SPOILER, see? _check (remove spaces) ** : / / **)

Let's just say, I know they're no laughing matter.

That Boukun Rex is, too.

I found out that it's a she. From her feminine voice.

She's watching over Conan's back, ready to attack at a moment's notice.

I can't allow it, of course. I can restain her, but I can't kill her: she's Conan's nightmare, fear and any other negative emotion mixed together. If I want Conan to be free - very likely _Conan_ will want that -, he'll have to do it himself. I walk forward and face the Dream Eater.

I take a deep breath and bound her with my own Dream powers.

"What?" she roars at my ears. "What are you doing? Binding me?"

"No, Boukun. Drinking tea and putting jam into the bread. Of course binding you!" I yell back sarcastically. Her eyes turn into comically dot-eyes and she blinks a couple of times.

I know Yuusaku had spoiled it. Geez. He's the one who broke my promise. Not me. He said I promised to tell Conan-kun myself, but in the end, look at him (see: **CH 3**).

I glare at the beast. She doesn't flinch. Expected.

"Now, be a good girl, while I'll make him neuteralise you," I say. Frankly, I said that only to enrage her. She growls.

I grin at her. Then I transform myself into a silhouette of a spiky haired boy with sleeveless hoodie, baggy pants and a pair of unusually big shoes. All done with my Dream powers. I take out something like a pipe, the very same pipe as what Yuusaku-san saw:

_"I saw Conan-kun... He was talking with no one... Wait... Someone appeared... He was ghostly... He carried...a key?_

_"He... He...gave a pipe-Holmes' pipe-and a black karate belt... A light... He handed the fusion of the two... It looked like a keychain..._

_"Something like a blade..." _(see: **CH 3**)

I look at the pipe. Like the symbol of a drug store from somewhere.

The pipe stands upright, the sucking part on the bottom, the "puffing" part on the top. Around it, a black karate belt coiled itself around it. If you don't understand, it's like the Dolar currency symbol : $. The "S" as the belt, the "l" as the pipe (of course not exactly **that **straight: it's a **pipe**).

It dangled as a keychain. Like ordinary keychain you used for your everyday keys.

I look back at the Dream Eater to see she's bounded by numerous chains. The neck, the legs and the torso, all chained to the floor with running-with-electricity chains. Sometimes, she flinched from the steady electric current.

"Meet ya later," I say.

* * *

><p>"Maybe she meant you're not flawless, son," remarked Yuusaku. Conan sighed in defeat.<p>

"Maybe you're right," he said.

"You're weak because you try to listen, but not to understand," a voice said behind them. Conan and Yuusaku turned around. Yuusaku gasped in shock: it was the ghostly boy he saw.

The boy had a gravity-defying spiky hair. All of his body was pitch black, and slightly transparent, making him looked ghostly. On his left hand he held the fused-pipe keychain. Yuusaku was asked by Takato the Daydreamer about the name of the keychain. His deep blue sea eyes looked at them kindly. On his right hand he held an oversized classic skeleton key with a three-spiked crown as the negative.

He smiled at Conan.

"Here," he said, handing the keychain. "I want you to help me."

Conan scoffed, not taking the keychain. He was trapped without a way out, how can he ask for help?

As if he was able to read his mind, the boy chuckled. "I know a way out. So, I'm just an apparition - although I'm not dead, of a real person. You'll have to help him, to be precise, **solving** a case he's involved. Then you'll help each other. And before you ask, before each cases you'll go through together, you can choose your companion, and most of them will take place with your friends around," he said with a matter-of-factly tone.

"Give me one good reason why must I accept," said Conan.

The boy sighed.

"And here I am, thinking you're better than him," he said again. Conan looked confused. If Yuusaku was also confused, he did a good job hiding it.

"Who is 'him'?"

"A childhood friend of this boy," he answered. "He never wanted to burden his friends, but unintentionally - and tricked -, by a witch named Malefi- forget it." Conan narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "To repay his debt to his friend, he decided to avoid his friend. Like it or not, his friend - this boy, the real me - was happier when he showed himself."

"... Am I really like... Him?" He nodded. "How's so?"

"You didn't want to burden others. Sometimes you underestimated - or overestimated - them. Them became unaware of several things they really **HAVE TO **know. You helped them in the dark, without knowing, sometimes...they wanted you. Just to be together and having a life together."

Conan then heard the voices again. The voice was clearer, and he could feel the emotions..

_**"I looked everywhere for you!"**_

Disbelief with a bit happiness.

_**"I didn't want you to find me."**_

Upset. Yet...some unreadable emotions.

_**"Why didn't you let me know you're okay?"**_

Curiousity. Sadness.

_**"I've told you. I didn't want to be found. Not like this... I couldn't..."**_

Sadness. Remorse...or regret.

_**"You're still Riku, no matter what!"**_

Optimism. Renewed spirit. Hint of happiness.

Conan noticed the same voice of the last speaker with the silhouette before him. The silhouette nodded.

"Yes, he's the one." Then he handed the keychain, again. Conan sighed in defeat. But still not taking it.

"By the way, the reason is because I know what you'll face to leave."

Conan looked at him. _'He really remembered_.'

The boy chuckled. "Don't get your hopes up. The original person is clumsier than anyone you will ever met."

Conan's head drooped.

"Now, are you gonna take it, or what?"

Conan looked at the boy's eyes, the only thing that weren't ghostly on him. He nodded and took the keychain from the boy's hand.

The second he touched the keychain, it disappeared and his body glowed white for a second before the glow dimmed and Conan's body didn't glow anymore.

Yuusaku looked at the scene before him. He realised that the thing he saw when he held his hands in Takato's (don't tell Yukiko, please) was what he saw seconds ago.

"Holmes' Oath," he said suddenly.

The boy looked at him. He didn't expect Yuusaku to speak like that, but nevertheless he nodded happily. Yuusaku was right.

"You got it right," he said, pleased.

Conan looked at them, confused.

The boy looked at him again.

"Take out your magifying glass."

Conan obeyed. And the tool glowed, turning into an orb of light and entering his chest. Conan touched the place where the orb entered with his hand.

"What was that?" he asked, not even looking at the boy before him.

"There. That way you'll be able to do magi-pyshic stuff without any help from tools."

Conan looked at him.

"Haa?"

The boy looked up dreamily, ignoring Conan. "The door...is breached." with that, the boy glowed and replaced by...

A snow-white bipedal, in the same height of Conan, Parasaurolophus. (see: _**dinosaurs . about od / dinosaurpictures / ig / Parasaurolophus - Pictures / Parasaurolophus . -2LO . htm**_ )

She had short fore legs (too short to be used for walking on all fours) with 5 fingers, not 4 - which allowed her to grip things like humans. She had black slanted eyes. When she moved around, sparkling dusts, ranged in gray to white and to light blue, dropped from her. Her posture was like the image in the link above: almost humanoid.

And she was** floating. **_**Floating**_, or some people called it _**gliding.**_

Yuusaku walked to his son's side and said, "Conan-kun, meet-"

"Please call me by Tiatira," she said. Yuusaku looked at her. "I have many names. But right now, I wanted to be called Tiatira. Your father knows me as 'Takato'. We're the same. You may be wandering why not understanding means weak, especially for you."

Conan nodded.

"Yeah, I don't understand that part."

"Because you're a detective. _**Detective**_. They're supposed to listen, watch, etc., **AND** understand."

Conan blinked, dot-eyed. "I see."

She sighed.

"Listen, Conan-kun, I'll be frank to you. Here, with us, there's a creature that claimed that she's the embodiment of all your nightmares. She's growing stronger and stronger every time you met your fears and all-" Conan gulped. "-and it's your...task, mission, duty or whatever, to finish her off."

Conan gulped. He glanced at his father. His father shook his head.

"You must face it alone," he said.

Tiatira nodded at that.

"But not exactly alone," she said, relaxing Conan. "I'll be helping you. Although not directly. Considering he was also helped."

Conan nodded, this time, he felt better.

Then suddenly, the ground shook. Shook so hard.

Conan gasped. He tried to grab hold of something. But there was nothing to grasp. Nothing. Nothing he could use to save himself. His father and Tiatira had disappeared.

_'What the-? She said she won't left me!'_

**"Well, I won't left you. But you can't see me. I'll only be there to guide you. After all, nobody helped him to fight his Darkside."**

Conan was stunned at her words.

**"If you expect me to leave you ACTUALLY alone, no. But physically, YES. After all, it's your nightmare you're facing."**

The ground shattered like a glass and Conan fell into the abyss. He didn't scream, but he was scared. At least, a bit.

But soon, his fall was slowed down by a mysterious force and he landed on the new ground on his feet.

The new ground was like the desert. But no, it was Beika City. To be precise, a deserted Beika City.

No one was there. Most building was either badly damaged or destroyed. And here and there, some walls were painted in red with some foul smell. Blood. On the street were the bodies of his friends. His parents, those who knew his identity, his classmates, the Detective Boys, Hattori, the polices, and many others. All of them were lined up neatly.

Conan felt his heart ached.

He stepped forward.

_CRUNCH!_

He looked down and he was so surprised to see an APTX4869 pill lying there, with several small shattered bones.

**"That will be Haibara Ai."**

Conan gasped in shock. Then he looked for Ran.

**"You'll never find her here. Nope. Not here."**

_**Hey, detective...**_

_'Huh? Is that you, Tira?'_

**"Nope. Not me."**

_'Then, who?'_

Conan heard her sigh.

**"All in good time, Detective. Now, step forward. Can you do it?"**

Conan nodded and he stepped forward several steps along the road. And strangely, every time he passed a body, he'll feel a piece of his own nightmare concerning the person he passed.

**"Good. Now look forward."**

Conan obliged. He saw a door. Just an everyday door.

**"Your enemy will be the biggest threat yet. Even greater than **_**them**_**. But do not forget... she'll hold some of your personality and **_**their**_** personalities, as she's your nightmare."**

Just as Tiatira finished her sentence, the ground shook. Conan stepped backwards.

Before him, stood a giant unusual looking dinosaur with unusual body. He can't see her clearly because she looked like a slihouette, aside from her eyes. Her bloodred eyes pierched his blue ones and sent a shiver down his spine.

_**Hello, detective...**_

Conan recognised the voice: it was the same as the one he mistaken as Tiatira's.

"You!"

She chuckled.

_**Yes, me. About time, too. That was PRET-ty lame of you,**_ she said arrogantly. _**She even tried to slow me down. But you're not quick enough: her handiwork was for NOTHING. I'll destroy your dreams, just you wait.**_

Conan glared back at her.

_**Ooh... I quiver in euphoria!**_she roared. _**Why don't we introduce MYself.**_She chuckled so loudly that the ground trembled slightly. Conan covered his poor ears.

_**My name is...**_

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **_ please review and tell me what do you think. I'm sorry if the story is rather weird, but I'll have to bend it slightly to make the sequel...a bit connectable.

Anyway, I decided that shorter chapters will do better than waiting for a month long for a single long chapter that might not worth it. I'll **TRY** to update once a week, though I can't promise anything.

Thanks for reading, and reviewing.

* * *

><p><strong>...CAST (v1.0)...<strong>

**Original Story:  
><strong>- _Detective Conan _by Gosho Aoyama

**Characters' origins:  
><strong>_- Detective Conan _by Gosho Aoyama  
><em>- CT Special Forces  Nemesis Strike _by LSP  
>- <em>Kingdom Hearts <em>series by Square Enix-Disney

**Cameos, mentions, etc.:  
><strong>_- _Dive to the Heart (_Kingdom Hearts_ series, Disney-Square Enix)  
>- Namine OR Naminé - I can't risk the "e" with "" disappeared without me knowing (_Kingdom Hearts_ series, Disney-Square Enix)  
>- Thompson &amp; Thomson (<em>Herge's Adventure of Tintin<em>)  
>- Mad-Eye (<em>Harry Potter<em>)  
>- Axel (<em>Kingdom Hearts<em> series, Disney-Square Enix)  
>- Riku, Maleficent, Sora (<em>Kingdom Hearts<em> series, Disney-Square Enix)  
>- Darkside (<em>Kingdom Hearts<em>)

**Thanks (Special thanks) to:  
><strong>- Reviewers and readers  
>- Fellow FF authors<br>- Makers of _**Kingdom Hearts, CTSF (Fire for Effect / Nemesis Strike), Detective Conan, Harry Potter, etc.**_

- etc. etc.

* * *

><p><strong>Next time<strong>, Conan learns the name of the creature and her attacks, while a SMALL event took place in the real world. A small event that might change their world forever.


	5. Chapter 5: Red Sky in The Morning

**-Opening and A/N: v1.1-**

**v1.0: completed  
>v1.1: changed the poll<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **_Hello, everyone. It's nice to write again. I think this story will end soon (WHAAAAT?), but with a sequel. The sequel will be a crossover of **Detective Conan and Kingdom Hearts.**

_**NOTICE (optional): **_If you don't know what's "**Kingdom Hearts**", I recommend you to look for info. I look for info from the sites below:

**khwiki . net**

**www . kingdomhearts . wikia . com**

You may want to look (**MOST** material will be from _**Kingdom Hearts II, **_normal version, not the Final Mix ones). Everything about _**Kingdom Hearts (II)**_ can be found in the sites above.

And a bit of...advice for the sequel. Which one do you want (DC x KH is absolute, sorry):

- Kingdom Hearts characters will make appearance in real world (physical DC world), or;  
>- KH characters remained in the data world (of Detective Conan world)<p>

If you didn't decide (no matter how small your vote is), I'll take the second.  
><em><strong>KH villains won't apply, and the protagonists will be able to go physical, only not so much.<strong>_

Sorry for long A/N. Please include which one do you want in your review (Anonymous ones are still welcome, even for the poll).

**DISCLAIMER****: **I own everything...in my **dreams**.

* * *

><p>She chuckled.<p>

_**Yes, me. About time, too. That was PRET-ty lame of you,**_ she said arrogantly. _**She even tried to slow me down. But you're not quick enough: her handiwork was for NOTHING. I'll destroy your dreams, just you wait.**_

Conan glared back at her.

_**Ooh... I quiver in euphoria!**_she roared. _**Why don't we introduce MYself.**_She chuckled so loudly that the ground trembled slightly. Conan covered his poor ears.

_**My name is...**_

* * *

><p><strong>v1.0: completed<br>v1.3: added log, changed several other small details**

_**Chapter 5: Red Sky in the Morning...**_

* * *

><p>Ran gasped. She looked around. She was alone, and back inside Conan's room again. The room was dark, if you didn't count the light from the monitors by his bed. She was leaning into Conan, with her father's, Kogoro's, coat warming her up. Her father was caring, he just didn't let it show often.<p>

_'It's darker,'_ Ran thought. _'Maybe I fell asleep?'_

She was depressed so much that she fell asleep in her mother's arms. Maybe her parents carried her here once the doctors deemed it was safe?

_KNOCK. KNOCK._

Ran looked at the door from her spot.

"Ran, it's me," called her friend, Sonoko, from the other side of the door. Her best friend. "I brought some food and drink for you."

Ran could feel her eyes become watery. She wiped her unshed tears and called back.

"Come in."

Sonoko opened the door slightly, allowing some light to enter in the process. After she entered, she closed the door and turned on the light.

"Hey, Ran," she greeted carefully. She didn't want to break Ran down more than she already had. Sonoko then set down the things she brought along with her on the desk by Ran's side. She pulled a round chair from who-knows-where to Ran's side and sat down there.

Ran looked at her best friend and sighed.

"How's the others?" she asked with heavy heart. Whatever the case, she flabbergasted Sonoko.

"Eh?" she asked back comically. Soon she regained her composure. "Nee, Ran. You're the one who should be asked that."

Ran chuckled. But her face returned to its grim-y state.

Sonoko decided to tease her a bit.

"'Shinichi, where are you?'," she acted, extravagantly. "'I'm depressed. I wish you were here'. Isn't that right?" she asked in an accusing manner.

Ran was blushing furiously. As red as...tomato.

"I-It's not like that!" she stuttered. "I-I'm not thinking something like that!"

Sonoko chuckled.

"There. It's the Ran I know," a smiling Sonoko said. "She's a blue sky in the morning, not a red sky in the morning."

Ran smiled at her joke. Both of them knew that a red sky in the morning means a bad weather for sailors.

Suddenly Sonoko dropped her joking attitude, startling Ran.

"Anyway, the sky is ACTUALLY red outside."

Ran was surprised.

"Eh?"

"Un," nodded Sonoko. "Almost everyone went to see or to check. I just contacted Papa. He said that where he was at -considering he didn't say- was also has the same sky."

Ran even more curious by this. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Are you sure you're not making that up, Sonoko?"

Sonoko stood.

"Then let's check it out," she suggested. Ran glanced at Conan's still form. Sonoko, however, detected the direction of her mind. "It's still better than making yourself depressed, Ran. He won't like to see his 'neechan' crying over him, either," she teased evilly.

Ran blushed.

"Sonoko!"

She giggled. "Then, let's go!"

Ran sighed in surrender. "Alright."

And then they left the room, not knowing a fight to the death was occuring. Although only two actually people were able to see it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>My name is... Boukun. It means "tyrant". I'm a female.<strong>_

Conan couldn't believe the size: she was 7 metres tall, 15 metres long, with approximate weight of 8 tons. Her elements were darkness and fire. And her words.

"Whoa!" gasped Conan in astonishment. Sure, he usually able to hide his astonishment, but this time, no.

**"Do no be afraid: her weaknesses are her strength. Remember that."**

Conan gulped. He understood what Tiatira meant. He just didn't like it, at all.

She meant that Boukun's weaknesses were to use her strength to backfire her.

A question led to an answer. And that answer led to another question.

How.

**"Pretty simple. You know yourself and your enemies. You'll know when the time is right."**

Conan deadpanned. "What kind of answer is that?"

**"A kind of answer for a detective."**

Conan sighed in defeat. He hated it when others were right.

* * *

><p>"What a beautiful sky," said Ran. She was smiling. Sonoko and her were outside, at the parking lot. Ironically, some police officers that were familiar with Conan were also there, looking to the sky every now and then.<p>

The sky was red. Hint of thin scattered black clouds could be seen. The reddest was on the east, where the sun would eventually rise.

Sonoko sniggered. "Beautiful, but could be bad. Just like you Ran."

Ran glared at her. "Sonoko," she said with a dangerous tone.

"Just kidding," retorted a grinning Sonoko. Ran pouted. Sonoko back to sky-gazing. Then her expression brightened. "Look, Ran: a shooting star!" she said pointing a shooting star. Believe it or not, some officers were interested and looked at the shooting star, too. "Make a wish!"

The star was red, so unlike others. On other aspects, it was the same, aside from the colour.

Ran nodded and closed her eyes, in pray-like manner.

_'Let someone help Conan-kun. And Shinichi. And... I want to feel a bit of fairy tale: they always have a happy ending.'_

* * *

><p>Conan's and Boukun's eyes turned into dots.<p>

Because of that wish was for Conan (Shinichi, they were actually the same), they could hear it.

They blinked.

"...?"

_**...?...?...?...?...?**_

**"...?...?...?...?...?...?.?.?...?...?...?...?...?...?..?...?"**

Conan, Boukun, and Tiatira voiced their thoughts in unison.

_**"What a weird wish..."**_

* * *

><p>Ran was about to get inside and doing nothing when suddenly a shouting-at-her-ears Sonoko stopped her from doing so.<p>

"Oh, look, Ran! Another shooting star!" shouted Sonoko. Ran rubbed her ears. Sonoko then noticed what happened. "Oh, sorry," she said.

It was when Ran noticed something odd.

Another, and another star kept falling. It was like a rain. And they looked like they collided with Earth: they didn't pass. They disappeared at the horizon.

"Sonoko, this is not good," Ran said. The officers began to notice it, too.

The ground shook everytime a shooting star disappeared at the horizon.

"The shooting stars headed towards us?" asked an ultimately scared Sonoko.

And the red sky wasn't helping.

* * *

><p>Boukun took a deep breath. Her nostril flared with red glow.<p>

**"Note to you: she'll breathe fire."**

Tia (short for Tiatira) was right: Boukun opened her mouth and breathed fire.

Conan leapt out of the way.

_**Ha, detective! You have no faith in your powers: you'll never defeat me!**_

**"Well, she just spoiled it to you. Where did she get that trait?"**

"I dunno," Conan answered Tia aloud. "But it doesn't matter."

Conan began to think.

_**Ha! What a cunning fox you are. Very well,**_ she said arrogantly. _**I'll let you think of something as the last wish.**_

_'Her weakness is that she's arrogant. She's not merciless, so she's unlike Gin. She underestimates others. And she's a loudmouth: she speaks things that can help me destroy her.'_

**"Almost there..."**

_'Wait. "speak things..." means "spoiling" as in "spoilers". "Her powers are her weaknesses."... Maybe that means, I'll have to deflect her attacks to backfire her?'_

**"There. And before you ask, it's a penny for your thoughts."**

Conan groanned.

_**C'mon. I'm hungry.**_

Then Boukun launched a thunder spell from the sky to struck Conan. Conan was lucky: it wasn't a homing spell, so he was able to dodge.

"Wait!" yelled Conan, stopping another assault from Boukun.

_**What's this? The detective, the GREAT detective gave up?**_

Conan gritted his teeth, feigning wounded pride. "Yes."

Boukun roared with laugher.

_**I knew it! I knew it! Yeah!**_

"But I have a single wish."

Boukun stopped laughing. She lowered her horned head as she stepped closer to Conan. They were so close that she could easily -and physically- ate Conan with a single bite.

_**Is it about why the sky is turning red?**_

Now that Boukun mentioned it, Conan noticed the sky above them turned red, no longer black. Crimson red.

Not waiting for a response, she carried on, _**Easy. As they say, "Red sky in the morning, a terrible warning."**_ (quote from _**Deadliest Catch, DVD, Season 5, Disc 1**_)

_**Those shooting stars your... friends?**_ -she practically spat that word to Conan, throwing him off balance.- _**saw weren't shooting stars that pass earth. No. They COLLIDE to the earth.**_

"..."

_**...**_

"WHAAAT?"

_**Late reaction,**_ she muttered. _**Those shooting stars will brought you AND me troubles. Although for me, it will be "trouble" instead.**_

_'What is she talking about?'_ Conan wondered. _''Trouble'? Singular trouble?'_

**"You may wonder, Detective. But don't let your guard down."**

* * *

><p>They were still outside.<p>

"Hey, Ran," Sonoko said. Ran looked at her best friend. "Uncle will go and inspect one of the closest meteor, do you want to come along?"

Ran mused at Sonoko's invitation.

_'If I go along, I'll left Conan-kun alone. If I stayed, I won't know what lies in the meteor,'_ she thought. She frowned. _'This will never get anywhere.'_

Thankfully, Sonoko was able to see through Ran's mind. A bit.

She patted Ran's shoulder. "Don't worry. I know you don't want to leave the kid's side, so I'll took some pictures AND video (it's Uncle's request) and show it to you. How about it?" she offered sweetly.

Ran smiled at her friend's understanding.

"Thanks, Sonoko. But, I didn't want to burden you," she said.

"No, no," retorted Sonoko. "You've never been a burden, Ran. It's a pleasure to become friends with you." Sonoko stood up. "I'll leave then."

Ran noticed something.

"Ano, Sonoko..."

"Yes?"

"Try to change your dress first, and be careful," Ran said.

Sonoko nodded. Then she left. After she turned from Ran, she blushed: she forgot that she was wearing a dress. Oh, well, might as well change in the ship.

* * *

><p>Conan was confused. Confused on how to defeat the beast. Boukun had been roaring a Tyrannosaurus' roar for a minute, literally. A minute of ringing ears.<p>

Boukun stood arrogantly. As she walked around in the dream realm, she roared. And every time she roared, the land became even more horrible.

Now, it was like a graveyard. Total graveyard.

Instead of gravestones, bones lying about. Some of the bones were still wearing ruined clothing when they were alive (and they were still alive, in the real world). Some still had their fresh blood on them.

All in all, it's a total scary graveyard.

Tiatira spoke into his mind, **"Got a plan?"**

Conan replied, _'Nope.'_

Tiatira collapsed comically.

**"Fine, I'll help you,"** she said, giving in.

Conan's face brightened slightly. But that didn't go unnoticed by the beast, Boukun. She roared. Then she took a deep breath as the sky turned from pitch black to red. Her nose shone with crimson light, along with the spaces between her teeth -not like she had many teeth to begin with.

Conan was about to ran away, when Tia stopped him.

**"Do not run!"** she urged. **"If you keep on running, you'll only make things worse."**

_'Then what am I supposed to do? Standing here like a duck?'_

**"Actually,"** she grinned in his mind. **"yes."**

Conan gulped in fear. Both of them and Boukun knew: a full attack will kill Conan right there and then. But Conan remembered about Boukun's strength could become her weakness, so he decided to trust Tia.

_'Tia, I don't understand what am I supposed to do. My fate rest in your claws. Please don't fail me.'_

No reply.

_**Foolish!**_

Boukun then breathed out, flames coming out of her mouth straight to Conan.

Conan braced himself as he closed his eyes.

_'Please, let it work! Let it work!'_ he prayed. _'Please, let the fire didn't burn me at all!'_

And an explotion with a "fungi" occured. Boukun roared.

* * *

><p><em>THUD!<em>

Ran gasped. She felt a tugging at her heart. Usually, she didn't have this feeling.

_'What is this?_' she thought. Her hand reached her heart. _'It's the same feeling when Shinichi left me at the Tropical Land after the Roller Coaster Murder Case _(see: **DETECTIVE CONAN VOL 1, FILE 1: The Heisei Holmes**)._'_ A single tear dropped from her eyes. She cried and buried her face in her hands.

"Ran," said a comforting voice.

It was Kisaki Eri. Ran's mother.

She took a seat beside her and hugged her.

"It's alright. Pour it out," she said comfortingly. She knew it will be no use to try and stop Ran from crying; she'll stop, only to resume later. "It's better you just pour it all out."

Ran cried louder and louder. Her mother just rubbed circles around her back, soothing her.

Then she pushed a bit from her mother, so that she was facing her eye-to-eye.

_'C'mon, Ran,'_ she thought, clenching her fists. _Tears rolling down her eyes without her blinking. 'You have to be strong. Tell her.'_ She took a deep breath, fists -still- clenched, mustering every single bit of courage left.

Eri noticed her determination. _'She must have want to talk to me about something. Better not push her: she has enough on her plate already.'_

Ran sobbed and she said, "It was that day, when Shinichi took me to Tropical Land that a _Roller Coaster Murder Case_ occured. That day, after the case was solved, I scolded him for being so...calm at such a tragic murder scene. He said something about it was usual, that's why I scolded him. Soon, he saw something that distracted him and he told me to go home first." Ran paused and sobbed again. "That was when Shinichi left, and I got a feeling that I won't see him again. True, ever since that day, I rarely saw him again." (see: **DETECTIVE CONAN VOL 1, FILE 1: The Heisei Holmes**)

After that, Ran burst out crying again. She buried her face into her mother's chest.

"What if I lost Conan just like I lost Shinichi?" she sobbed.

Eri was confused at that. _'What does that mean?'_ she thought. _'I better ask her, but I won't push her.'_

"Ran," Eri began. "What made you say that?"

Ran paused. She didn't push herself from her mother. She merely stopped -er, paused- sobbing.

"It's because..."

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **_See? It's shorter. But I find it easier and quicker to write. Writing shorter ones also seemed like helping me: it motivates me even more than longer chapters. I hope the story is understandable.

Please, _please_, if you don't like **SPOILERS** and are a fan of _**Kingdom Hearts **_series, better stop than sorry.

Please review, and just vote about which one do you want (see the top). If you **don't know**, just say that you didn't know: I promise you, I won't be mad (because I myself have difficulty in making decision on votes.)

Sorry, from now on, **HIGH** chances I can't AND won't write the credits. Still, **all materials belonged to their respective owners.**

Thank you for everything.

* * *

><p><strong>Next time, on Chapter 6:<strong> Sonoko's journey starts, and the reason why Ran had a thug in her heart. Conan's fate will be decided.

NOTE: that is where the crossover will start sprouting.


	6. Chapter 6: Faith, Trust, and

**-Opening, A/N:**** v1.1-**

v1.0: completed  
>v1.2: added log, added some small details<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **_Hello, I'm back! It's nice to be able to write again. I hope you've done your research. If videos will help, find some at YouTube. Sorry for the long update: I got too deeply burried by reading many other stuff. Oh, and sorry for a short update, too. Not worth the wait, I know.

**DISCLAIMER: **I own _**nothing**_. All materials belonged to their respective owners.

* * *

><p>"What if I lost Conan just like I lost Shinichi?" she sobbed.<p>

Eri was confused at that. _'What does that mean?'_ she thought. _'I better ask her, but I won't push her.'_

"Ran," Eri began. "What made you say that?"

Ran paused. She didn't push herself from her mother. She merely stopped -er, paused- sobbing.

"It's because..."

* * *

><p><strong>v1.0: completed<br>v1.3: changed some minor details, added log, replaced line breaks**

_**Chapter 6: Faith, Trust, and...**_

* * *

><p>Conan braced himself as he heard the sound of explosion. However, he felt odd.<p>

_'Am I dead?'_ he thought.

Silence.

Slowly, he opened his eyes and then he went "whoa".

Boukun wasn't so tall anymore. Not as tall as before

_'Is it just me, or she shrunk?'_ he wondered.

**"Just you,"** Tia said through his mind. **"Try looking down."**

_'What for?'_

**"Just do it!"**

Conan obliged and then he gasped in shock, and joy.

He was back to his original form. His high school form. The Great Detective of The East, Kudou Shinichi. Not "Edogawa Conan". He was wearing his high school uniform -now, that's odd- without his "Conan"'s tools.

He tried opening and closing his hands. He tried walking. He smiled, statisfied at the result.

**"Good. You're happy now. Look around,"** Tia said. More like, commanded.

Shinichi (Conan) looked around.

He was inside a transparent barrier. The barrier was beehive-like instead of exactly round. It was round, but not as smooth as a ball: it was made of a six-sided polygon (like beehive's, see?). Beyond the barrier was a thick layer of smoke.

**"This is what he called 'Reflect' spell. The weakest being 'Reflect', the strongest being 'Reflectga'. Their strengths and their sizes differ. When the barrier was attacked, it'll make small explosions around it when it disappeared, damaging the enemy. It's also usable to return enemy fire to the shooter or caster,"** Tia explained. **"I heard it's made by hexagons or something."**

_'Can I actually do it?'_ Shinichi asked.

**"Of course! After all, you're the one who casted it."**

Shinichi squinted his eyebrows.

**"Instictively."**

Shinichi "oh-ed".

_**C'mon, detective. I know you're still alive**_, Boukun roared. Shinichi could see her gigantic form roaming around, searching for him. _**Come out, come out, wherever you are...**_

Tiatira sounded a bit frantic next time she spoke in Shinichi's head.

**"Now listen up! I-WE have no time to lose. Basically, now you also can use magic, although only for now, aside from Reflectors' ability. But, in order for you to use magic, you must speak the incantations out loud.**

**"**_**Fire**_** to use 'Firaga', **_**Freeze **_**or**_** deep freeze**_** to use 'Blizzaga', **_**gather**_** to use 'Magnega', **_**force**_** to use 'Graviga', **_**thunder**_** to use 'Thundaga', **_**stop**_** to use 'Stopga', **_**defend**_** to use 'Reflectga', **_**wind**_** to use 'Aeroga', **_**heal**_** to use 'Curaga' (use only in a pitch; it'll be a bit dangerous if you used it too much as it's very draining). I think that's all."**

Shinichi didn't bother to ask anything about whether or not he could actually use magic. Instead, he asked, "How do I launch the spells?"

**"For 'Blizzaga', 'Graviga', 'Stopga', and 'Firaga' spells, aim your palm and say the incantations. For 'Magnega', 'Reflectga', 'Aeroga', 'Curaga', and 'Thundaga', simply raise your palm upwards.**

**"'Firaga' has two versions. The first one shot a ball of fire to the target, the other made balls of fire to circle you. For offensive style, better to use the first version because you needn't to approach your enemy.**

**"'Thundaga' also has two versions. The first shot bolts of lightning around you, not focusing on a certain target. The other USUALLY more focused on the target and other things nearby. Their ranges differ. For defence style, better to use the first."**

Just when Shinichi was about to reply, he saw that area around him dimmed. He gulped as he turned.

There she was, right behind him. She grinned wildly, her jaws only inches from Shinichi.

_**There you are. About time. **_She noticed Shinichi's new (or old?) form. Hungrily, she used her tongue to lick the edge of her jaws. _**Hmm... No matter. The bigger you are, the more statisfied my stomach will be.**_

She lunged forward to devour Shinichi. However, Shinichi didn't move an inch.

He smirked.

* * *

><p>"Uncle, when will we arrive?"<p>

"For the 10.000th time, soon."

Sonoko groaned in protest. She was wearing...still her dress. Frankly, she disobeyed Ran, and she merely added a mantle (or jacket) to cover...several things.

They were inside a car like anyone's else have, heading towards the dock. Standard car, mind you. Not a luxury one. Thank Jirokichi for that.

On the front seat, as a driver was Sonoko's Uncle, Suzuki Jirokichi. Next to him was Nakamori-keibu. He insisted to come along, in case something happened or -in his dream- he met Kaitou Kid himself and managed to catch him. Real something. On the back seats, on the right was Suzuki Ayako, Sonoko's older sister. The left, who else, Sonoko.

Sonoko grumbled under her breath, her hands rested on the window, her chin on them. She was angry. Angry because it took years.

She was grumbling under her breath when suddenly the car stopped. Most, **most**, of the passangers lurched forward.

Jirokichi was unaffected whatsoever considering he was the driver. Nakamori (thank the seatbelt) lurched, inches from the windshield (he bared his teeth nervously, but thankfully no one **there** noticed) and pulled back roughly by the belt to the seat, letting out an 'oof'. Ayako yelped as she used both her hands to prevent herself from crashing to the front seat. Sonoko (the poorest among them) yelped and her chin slipped and her face hit the glass.

"Uncle!" she whined (although it didn't sound like whining).

"Watch it!" yelled Nakamori.

They were at the dock, alright. A silent dock. No ships, no cranes, no nothing. Except a few bystanders. They were busy chatting each other.

Jirokichi didn't answer. He immediately opened the car's door and quickly ran outside to meet the bystanders there.

"Hey," he greeted. The whole people waved back. "Do you see, by any chance, anything weird?" Silence.

One of them, who was smoking by his pipe, spoke, "What should we tell you, anyway?"

A voice behind him spoke, "If not him, then me." All eyes laid upon him.

It was Nakamori. He came out from the car so silently that no one (except Sonoko and Ayako) noticed.

The people glanced at each other, thinking whether or not to tell him. They knew who he was: the infamous head of Kaitou Kid division. In short, a police officer. They went 'whisper whisper, mutter mutter' before finally one of them (the very same person as the one who questioned Jirokichi) nodded.

"Fine," he said. "We'll tell you."

Jirokichi and Nakamori got closer, full of hope. The man backed away a bit.

"We saw a weird looking boy passed this way."

Nakamori and Jirokichi exchange glances.

"Hey, what do you mean by 'weird'?" asked another voice. Jirokichi and Nakamori quickly looked at the speaker.

Sonoko and Ayako already out of the car and probably listening to the whole thing.

Perfect.

The man looked at her, then looked up in 'I'm-thinking-you-blockhead' manner. "He was a boy. Around 15 years old. His brown hair was very spiky (unnaturally spiky; he claimed it was natural). His eyes were deep blue. He wore a silver crown necklace, and most of his garments were black. He also wore oversized shoes and black fingerless gloves. His attire was a 'I'm-going-to-a-costume-party'.

"He was clutching his side with his right. He asked about where he was, and we answered that he was in Tokyo. He looked confused, but thank us anyway, and left."

Everyone from the car blinked.

The man who had spoken suddenly tapped on the shoulders by another one of them.

"Hey, maybe we should tell them about it."

The man squinted his eyes and shook his head.

"No, that won't be necessary."

Stubbornly, the other replied, "But they need to know! Especially with a police officer with them."

Nakamori narrowed his eyes in suspicion. He took a step forward and coughed, gaining their full attention.

"Just what you were talking about?"

They looked at each other. The stubborn one (who suggested to tell Nakamori) said, "Ah, it's about the boy. I just remembered something suspicious about him.

"While he was clutching his side, droplets of blood dripped through his fingers."

Nakamori's and everyone's eyes widened.

3...2...1...

"WHY YOU DIDN'T TELL US EARLIER?" he belowed.

The man winced.

"I just remembered: it can't be helped," he retorted. "He was also has a trouble breathing, he was sweating and his eyes looked like he was in pain. When he asked us, he stuttered. He limped, also."

Nakamori looked so serious now. Jirokichi hid whatever he had in mind nicely. Sonoko and Ayako gasped in horror and covered their mouths with their hands.

Nakamori nodded, and asked, "Where did he go?"

The man pointed a small dark alley. Not only it was dark, it was desserted, too. It was said that there were a lot dead bodies there once, with no trace of their killer.

Nakamori's eyes widened.

"Not good," he muttered and quickly went back to the car, with the others.

* * *

><p>"C'mon, Ran. Even if you feel the same towards Conan-kun, that doesn't mean he'll disappear."<p>

Silence.

Eri sighed. Ran refused to listen now. "Because that was what I felt when Shinichi disappeared and **almost** never return," she said.

Eri sighed again.

* * *

><p>"<strong>GATHER!<strong>"

Shinichi casted 'Magnega' on the air as her teeth nearly scratch his skin. Boukun roared as she was dragged to the center of the revolving magnet orbs. He didn't waste any time.

"**THUNDER! FIRE! FORCE!**" he yelled again.

Boukun roared as the 'Thundaga', 'Firaga' (1st version), and 'Graviga' spells. 'Thundaga' electrocuted her that she fidgeted. 'Firaga' (1st) burned her, but she doused it with her own cursed-black-homing fire from her mouth. 'Graviga' and 'Magnega' caused her body to be pressed to the ground while being lifted to the air by magnet, like being crushed from above **AND** below. They did massive damage. They didn't leave any marks, though.

_**How dare you!**_

Shinichi leapt out of the way as the spells stopped, allowing Boukun to counterattack.

She roared (as usual) and stood up. Then, she turned her back on Shinichi and slammed her tail to the ground. As she dragged her tail to smash Shinichi, she lit her tail with black-coloured flames.

However, Shinichi stretched out his hands sideways, and yelled, "**DEFEND!**"

Her tail bounced off the shield, fire extinguished. She staggered for a second. But that wasn't all. The shield exploded, damaging her tail. She roared. She opened her jaws and took a deep breath. As she did that, black sparkles (huh?) started to gather in the middle of her mouth. Slowly but surely, a pitch black orb formed. It was pulsed with purple electricity. She tilted her head backwards, slowly closing her jaws. Purple electricity appearing on her teeth, thanks to the orb. She lowered her head again after several seconds, and then...

"**STOP!**"

Revolved around him, was a white blur. As it stopped, it formed the Roman numbers of 12, 9, 6, and 3 with several dots in between each of them. Diagonally (upper left & right, lower right & left) and sideways, appeared some green translucent spikes with their sharper edge facing outwards.

Boukun, the fire and the electricity stopped at that instant. Not a twitch, literally.

'Stopga' spell. Very nice.

**"Good, you're getting to it."**

Shinichi rolled his eyes. "And I thought you were gone already." And after that he started casting 'Firaga', 'Thundaga', 'Blizzaga', and 'Graviga'.

After the second cycle finished Boukun was unfreezed and she shuddered because the previously-on-hold damage suddenly hit her full-force.

_**How dare you!**_ she roared again, to the sky.

Shinichi smirked. "Whoa. Looks like the beast is getting angry," he said.

**"You sound like you enjoyed it. Remember, don't get too cocky."**

Shinichi merely chuckled.

* * *

><p>"This is it, right?"<p>

Jirokichi nodded at Mr. Obvious question (*cough*Nakamori*cough*)

They were at the alley the man pointed earlier. The alley was dark, felt a bit damp with a horror aura. The alley was very narrow. Some people said that sometimes it wasn't a dead end. But when others tried, they said it was a dead end. The only light avaiable was from a small flickering light bulb in the middle of the alley. Wind blew a piece of plastic before their feet smoothly.

Sonoko held her sister close. "A-Are y-you s-sure, U-Uncle?"

Jirokichi laughed out loud. In his ears, it sounded normal. But to poor others, it wasn't normal. So thunderous that Nakamori collapse and twitched on the ground. The 'thunder' was accompanied by shrieks of 'kyaaa' courtesy of "Deduction Queen".

Or should we say, "_Queen of Shierks_"?

When she stopped shierking (considering she accidently closed her eyes), she peeked.

Eyes half-mooned, Sonoko groaned at the others: their hair was messy, and they dot-eyed, blinking, a ridiculous smile each with their lips twitching.

_'Perfect, Sonoko. Perfect,'_ she mentally groaned to herself.

Her sister sweatdropped. "Sonoko, please don't shriek that loud..."

Sonoko chuckled nervously at the throbbing veins of the heads of Jirokichi and Nakamori.

_CRACK! _And the sound of something digital rolling.

Silence.

Their heads snapped into the dirrection of the sound. But that was a problem.

They didn't see anything, and the alley was a dead end.

"N-Nani? (= W-What?)" they muttered together.

* * *

><p>"C'mon, Ran. You have to give them a little bit more credit."<p>

"I don't know, Kaasan (= Mom). I just don't feel like going again. I feel like I...I..."

"Shh shhh. You've got enough on your plate already, Ran. At least let me help. I don't think Conan-kun will want you to cry over him, anyway."

Ran was taken aback by her mother's comment. They were outside Conan's room. Ran couldn't stay inside anymore: it was too much on her.

"How can you say that, Kaasan?"

Eri looked at her, looking perplexed herself.

"Frankly, I don't know, Ran. I just do."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Really, Detective? I thought you were weaker than that.<strong>_

Shinichi smirked.

_**Have you gone all out?**_

Shinichi looked at her bloodred eyes bravely and said, "Now, now. If I told you that, it'll be spoiling my tricks, won't it?"

_**True. But, doesn't matter.**_

Then Boukun took a deep breath and roared again. The roar shook the ground (or whatever you call it), causing Shinichi to fall. Frankly, he was rather shocked: Boukun's previous roars weren't as thunderous as that one.

_'What's happening? I remember her roars weren't so strong.'_

_**Ahh... I take it you're all out, then.**_ Boukun grinned (if a beast like her could grin). _**But, unlucky for you: I'm only starting. It was barely 1/2 of my strength.**_

"Nani?" exclaimed Shinichi.

**"Big trouble, Detective..."** Shinichi didn't know what he was thinking at the moment, but he could feel the being inside him grinning.

_**Too bad your so-called childhood friend wouldn't be there when you died.**_

**"This is the climax..."**

_**But, don't worry...**_

**"Think you can trust me?"**

_**I'll tell her... In the afterlife!**_

Boukun roared. Then, somehow, all of her body was engulfed with a blazing black fire. Her bloody eyes were the only ones remained the same. On the contrary, they became even more intense.

Shinichi took a deep breath.

_'Is there any other way out?'_ he thought, tilting his head upwards.

_**Do NOT even **__**think**__** about it**_!

Boukun breathed her fire at Shinichi. Luckily, Shinichi was able to duck in time. But, the fire wasn't intended to burn him. Not directly, at least. The fire formed a ring around the detective, trapping him inside with a very, very, very tall wall of black fire. And a tight one at that, too: he could barely fit in there **without** moving at all.

Boukun took a new deep breath and all the fire that surrounded her moved immediately to her jaws, as if she was sucking them. She took a careful aim to the detective. Right at him.

**"One more time, Detective. Think you can trust me?"**

_'Ain't you so persistent?'_ If it wasn't because the situation he was in, he would laugh.

**"Same to you."**

Shinichi took a deep breath.

_'I hope I didn't make the wrong decision.'_

"Yes," he breathed.

At the very same moment, Boukun launched her gathered fire.

_**Die!**_

_'I'm sorry... Ran...'_

That was the last thing he remembered before a bright light obscured his vision despite his feeble attempt to shield his eyes.

* * *

><p>"Ran, do you feel better now?"<p>

She nodded. "Yes, Kaasan. I'm better now."

"Good," Eri sighed. Then a question popped out of her mind. "Did the weird feeling disappear?"

Ran looked at her mother oddly. "What weird feeling?" she asked.

Eri scratched her chin. "You know, the one that made you think about Conan-kun and Shinichi-kun." Ran placed her forefinger on her chin, thinking. "Well?"

Ran looked up, her forefinger still on her forefinger.

"Now that you mention it, Kaasan... No, I didn't feel anything."

_'I see... How odd...'_ Eri thought.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Conan's hospital room, his heart monitor (electrocardiograph) beeped rhythmically.<p>

* * *

><p>"Let's go," Nakamori said. "There's nothing here." He turned. Jirokichi nodded. Followed by Sonoko and her sister, Ayako, heading to their car.<p>

* * *

><p>Boukun roared victoriously. She never thought the battle will be rather easy considering (to put it simple), she was <strong>someone's worst<strong> nightmare made real. She roared as she walked around the misty area.

_**Finally! I win! That detective was a nuisance.**_

Suddenly she heard a chuckle from behind her.

"Really? Is it that easy?"

Boukun jerked, looking behind her back. Her bloodred eyes widened. Her jaws slightly ajar.

"If I were you, I won't say aloud my underestimating-others comments."

_**Who're you?**_ she growled. _**What do you want?**_

A soft chuckle echoed.

"Does it even matter for you, Boukun? Frankly, I've been abandoned so many times that I abandoned even my own name. And I don't see the reason why should I tell you anything."

_**Che!**_

The mist slowly cleared, although it was still too misty for her to see the speaker. Her eyes widened when she saw **two** short figures.

The first figure looked like a messy haired young child.

While the second figure looked like...something she couldn't put her hand (or claw) on it. They looked like almost equal it height.

"My, my," it (for gender reason) said. "I can't believe how powerful the word 'proud' or 'arrogant' are."

The mist got even clearer.

Boukun gasped.

On the spot where there should be eyes on the child's face, she saw glint of light. Reflection.

Boukun snarled._** You!**_ she growled angrily.

The other creature chuckled. "Surprised, Boukun?"

Boukun turned her head to glare at the other.

As if reading her mind, it said, "My. Not even a day and you already forgot me."

Boukun gasped and roared.

"I refer to myself as '**a creature with a 1,000 faces**'. Here and now, that title suits me fine. With an adition of '**a 1,000 names**'. An author knows me as 'Takato', a not-boy knows me as 'Tiatira'," it looked up and its human black eyes stared dryly at Boukun's. "However, you shall know me by..."

The mist blew away as of blown by wind.

The creature was an anthromorphic, feathered, Microraptor.

**Her head** had a tuft of a Bali Starling, with the beak replaced by a dinosaur's (i.e. Raptors') jaws. Her body was covered by white feather. (_**A/N:**_ _I'm too lazy to describe yet another of Takato's form. Check:_ **img . photobucket image / microraptor %20 dinosaur %20 king / Dwaggie67 / Dinosaurs / OMB %20 Pics / microraptor_gui . gif**_ , just remove the spaces and add the Bali Starling's tuft. On with the story..._)

"Tiara, Daydreamer and Keeper of Nightmares," she said, smirking.

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_

Phew... About time, ain't it? Chapter 6 _**OFFICIALLY**_ done! It's decided by me: the next chapter _**probably**_ will start spoiling stuff. See ya later. Sorry for...everything and thank you for everything, too.

Tell me if you want any details covered, or if I need it.

(P.S. Any king of detail is fine. And Anonymous reviews are OK, no worries)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review replies <strong>_(only for the "not yet replied", tell me if I missed you)**:**

** AlvinorSupporter:** No, no, no. I can't tell ya: it'll be spoiling, you see. Just read for yourself.

** Movie in the House:** Thanks. I'll take those as compliments. The supernatural part... I guess that's right. I'll change it when I have time. If you know me, you'll know _WHY_.

** Sary:** Thanks. Hope you enjoy the next chapters. Sorry for late reply. I kept on forgetting things.

** AnonymousKid:** Sorry for late reply. Same, I kept on forgetting things. Frankly, it was a sound of the Cocoon locking. _Got it memorized? _Yep. My story _usually_ will have one. Not all of them, though.


	7. Chapter 7: Perfect Just Perfect

**++Opening & A/N: v1.0++**

v1.0: Completed

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I own **ABSOLUTELY** nothing. All materials belonged to their respective owners. Thanks to the author of **The Org Secret: Section F** (I think that's the title), for the term "Megane" aka "Four-Eyes".

This is where the story starts to cross. Enjoy!

At first I didn't plan this, but while I was taking a break with my writing, suddenly I stumbled upon a game. An old game which my brother played some time ago. Guess what is it? Final Fantasy Tactics Advance.

* * *

><p>"I refer to myself as '<strong>a creature with a 1,000 faces<strong>'. Here and now, that title suits me fine. With an addition of '**a 1,000 names**'. An author knows me as 'Takato', a not-boy knows me as 'Tiatira'," it looked up and its human black eyes stared dryly at Boukun's. "However, you shall know me by..."

The mist blew away as of blown by wind.

The creature was an anthromorphic, feathered, Microraptor.

**Her head** had a tuft of a Bali Starling, with the beak replaced by a dinosaur's (i.e. Raptors') jaws. Her body was covered by white feather.

"Tiara, Daydreamer and Keeper of Nightmares," she said, smirking.

* * *

><p><strong>v1.0:<strong> completed, added log**  
><strong>

**Chapter 7: Perfect. Just...perfect**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure?"<p>

"I AM sure."

"Is there no other way for him?"

"I'm afraid not. We can only hope it won't scar him for life," the doctor said.

"Kuso (= damn)! Once a danger had passed, another surfaced," the "great" detective, Mouri Kogorou said.

"What is it, dear?" Kisaki Eri said.

Kogorou looked startled by the appearance of his wife. Even thought they were no longer staying in the same house, they were still...let's say, not _YET_ divorced. Ran was using all her might to keep them from divorcing and she was trying to get them together again, to no avail. Every time they looked like they were ready to be together again, there was _ALWAYS_ something that ruined the mood. Never smooth, not even once. Smooth head = rocky tail, vice versa.

Guess Ran will have to wait for _YEARS_ until both head and tail (beginning and ending) to be JUST smooth.

However, he regained his composure. With an uneasy look, he said, "The doctor said that the bra-kid had a diagonal scar between his eyes. From his right eyebrow down to below his left eye."

"..."

The doctor decided to carry on Kogorou's explanation.

"The scar looked old. We still don't know what caused the injury to return to its original state. It'll only damage his appearance." The doctor smiled. "Well, he won't be in any danger if he doesn't live by his appearance," he joked lightly.

Eri sighed in relief.

"Arigatou gozaimasu (= thank you), doctor," she said.

The doctor bowed slightly.

"Nah, it's just our work to save lives. If you need anything, just contact the nurses or other doctors," he said and after that he bowed (followed politely by Kogorou and Eri) and left.

* * *

><p>Boukun stared blankly at the creature before her. Sure, her title could send a shiver down anyone's spine, but it was her SIZE that made her wanted to laugh out loud. If you know a Microraptor, a real one, you will see.<p>

She was almost as tall as the bespectacled boy by her side. Emphasis on _**ALMOST**_. Just an inch shorter.

And she challenged a GIANT.

Boukun laughed out loud, so loud that the ground shook.

_**Who do you think you are? You're nothing but a pint-sized anthromorphic Microraptor.**_

Tiara blinked dryly.

Just when Boukun was about to say something else, digital 0s and 1s appeared out of the blue next to Tiara. Edogawa Conan was startled that he yelped. He looked like he didn't notice it, though.

_**Nani?! **_(= what?!)

Tiara glanced at it. "Unexpected," she muttered.

But when the digital numbers disappeared, all, all but Boukun, gaped at the sight before them.

There stood a boy with caramel-coloured, spiky hair. His eyes closed. His skin was rather tanned. He was a little bloody and looked like he tripped and fell on a cliff with jagged stones. His **skin** said that, his **clothes** said nothing about that.

He wore black hoodie, black baggy pants with a red pocket on each sides, black fingerless gloves, and black oversized shoes. His garments (plus his gloves and shoes) had many zippers and colourful ribbons. He wore a silver crown pendant around his neck.

Then he opened his deep blue sea eyes.

He looked around. And then he opened his mouth.

.

..

...

And closed it again.

Tiara walked until she was before him, and she looked up. She smiled softly.

The boy smiled back. More like grinning, actually.

"Do you think WE can drive?"

The boy posed and began his thinking in his not-so-bright mind. He nodded after a second passed.

He grinned and put his hands behind his head.

"Yeah, I think so. By the way, I didn't know your name."

Tiara giggled. "Oh. How rude of me. Name's Tiara."

"I'm Sora," he said.

Tiara pointed to a still-shocked-not-yet-recovered Conan, and said, "That's Edogawa Conan-kun. Mouthful, because you're used to first name basis."

Sora, the boy, would have grinned harder if it was possible.

_**How dare you!**_

Boukun's roar, however, brought all of them back from their formalities.

Sora then looked like he was squirming, and then stretched his hands out to his sides as he was slightly afloat, encased in a dome of force field.

"Give me strength!" he yelled, as Tiara slowly faded, and the dome shattered.

Conan covered his eyes, but he could hear Boukun roared in pain.

_'Must be him,'_ he thought.

When he finally opened his eyes, he was gaping at the sight before him.

Sora stood on all fours. Aesthetically, Sora's skin and hair became ink black, his eyes glowed yellow, and his clothes became black with blue and gray accents. Furthermore, he constantly emitting Darkness from his arms and back in the form of misty black and violet wisps. He was twitching occasionally. Stomping (was it?), glancing sideways in a feral manner.

Boukun also gaped at the sight, but she quickly recovered.

Roaring, she swung her tail at his direction, intending to tail-smashing him.

"Watch out!" shouted Conan.

3... The tail was midway. Sora still didn't move an inch, aside from his twitching.

2... The tail was set ablaze by Boukun's black flames.

1... Only an inch...

_BOOM!_

Boukun roared with victory.

_**Ha!**_

Suddenly, she noticed a black blur behind her. Her red eyes widened.

_**What?!**_

And it was the last thought she had before Sora, **Anti-Sora**_, _attacked her face with his claws wildly. She roared in agony, but Anti-Sora kept on attacking with a speed that was faster than the eye could see. All Conan could see was black blurs everywhere and his wisps.

_'Almost animally. He attacked mercilessly. Is it possible that he lost control and only partially conscious, or even not at all? I think so.'_ Suddenly he knew something. _'Oh! A manifestation of his Darkness. His dark side. Something telling me he ever turned into one of those manifestations of Darkness, AKA darkness made real. __**Heartless**__, is it? He even left a __**Nobody**__, the empty shell when the heart left the body. But he was reunited with his Nobody self. I think it's pretty draining to use Drives such as that one.'_ He squinted his eyes in suspicion. _'Now, wait a sec, where did I know those kind of stuff when I shouldn't?'_

Another low hiss snapped him from his thought.

Anti-Sora and Boukun were catching their breaths.

Boukun looked like she was scratched (physically and magically) everywhere, _literally_. Every inch of her body always had an injury. But she was rather lucky: the injuries weren't so bad. But to made up the little strength used for each of them, their numbers were pretty hard to count.

Anti-Sora only had several injuries, but all of them looked massive. More than they were supposed to be.

_'Sou ka (= I see),'_ Conan thought, in his usual "I see" manner. _'His Darkness made him very agile, with the cost of his attack and resistance or defence. He dealt 1/2 damage, while he took 1.5x damage!'_

Boukun roared and they clashed together, yet again.

After they clashed for another ten minutes, which felt like forever, they drew back.

_**You're strong,**_ Boukun panted.

Anti-Sora said nothing.

_**Why not join forces?**_ Boukun persuaded. She took a step forward, staggering towards the Anti-Sora. _**We'll be unstoppable!**_ she declared. Anti-Sora merely took a stance to attack. He said nothing. Nothing at all. The next action he took taken Boukun by surprise.

He leapt. Leapt and brutally attacked her until she fell.

_**I never thought... I would be defeated by someone like you...**_ she said to Anti-Sora, only to see him twitching. Boukun turned her head slightly to Conan, having realised the boy's presence. Conan tensed, causing Boukun to chuckle but winced in all the pain of her battles. _**Mei...tantei...san... When you...get the chance,...revert him back. But be careful...I sense...that he's not totally...in control.**_

"You mean, something like being partially conscious?" asked Conan.

Boukun grunted.

_**Yes,**_ she replied. _**I'm not sure why...but...I... Aargh!**_

That was the last thing Conan will ever heard from Boukun, for Anti-Sora had struck his killing blow.

However, before she faded in specks of golden light, she smiled softly. And mouthed, "Arigatou, Chiisana Tantei-san (= Thank you, Little Detective)."

Those last words struck him like lightning.

Then he remembered who had said something like that to him before. The culprit of the "Moonlight Sonata" case (see: **DETECTIVE CONAN VOL 7**). Well, he didn't really "said" those words, only cryptically telling him via piano notes that were the last he ever played.

Anti-Sora let out a lion-like roar of victory. He stood on his legs, stretching his hands (or claws) sideways, his chest puffed. He didn't notice Conan who was now right behind him.

_'He still doesn't know where I am. I wish there's a hiding spot. A perfect hiding spot where I can see him, but he can't see me,'_ Conan thought.

_PFFFT!_

Conan nearly bolted in surprise. Just when he had just wished for a nice hiding spot, right on his right (no pun intended), a ladder made of energy which made it partially translucent, appeared.

_'How convenient,'_ he thought as he hurriedly climbed the ladder. Just in time, too: when his legs were already lifted from the ground, and the ladder behind him disappeared, Anti-Sora turned around. He walked on all three to the exact same spot where the ladder was. He glanced sideways.

Nothing.

Slowly, but surely, he left to roam around.

Conan breathed an inaudible sigh of relief when he saw Anti-Sora was unable to found him, and then he continued climbing. He gaped at the sight above him: something like a watch tower.

_'Whoa... This will prove useful to battle him,'_ he thought. He increased his climbing speed.

After he arrived on top of the tower-like thing, all the ladder disappeared, making it a floating platform. He peered down. It was a long way. Not only if you were stuck in a seven-year-old body, even an adult, will say it was a long way down. Anti-Sora was directly below, sleeping because by boredom.

_'It's logically impossible for me to be able to defeat him. Not only because his agility and strength. Our distance is also an obstacle should we battle.'_ Conan sighed gloomily. _'Man, I really starting to wish there's a gun or something.'_

_THUD!_

Conan jumped in surprise. He quickly glanced down, and smacked his forehead: Anti-Sora has awakened. And he didn't look very happy. True, he didn't know where the origin of the sound was, but it was at least loud enough to woke him up. He furiously ran and attacked everything he met.

_'Wonderful,'_ Conan thought sarcastically. _'It's just... Wonderful. It's all whatever-it-is' fault'_

He angrily turned around. But to his surprise, he saw a sniper he had never seen before in his life.

_'Well, what do you know?'_ He approached the sharpshooting tool and examined it. _'Very lightweight,'_ he peered through the peephole or whatever-it-was. _'Looks like it's accurate, too.' _He checked its ammunition. _'Darts... I hope I can do something with this...accurately.'_

Conan took aim. And...

_PSST!_

Anti-Sora turned to look at Conan.

_'Kuso! (it's a curse... They said that it meant 'sh*t')_

He hissed at the miniscule detective.

'_I'm so screwed,'_ Conan thought gloomily while observing the cautious Anti-Sora's movement.

_THUD!_

Conan flinched at the noise but he turned to his right anyway. Nothing. At least nothing, at his line of sight. He looked down.

Sat on the floor of the floating platform was a unique looking box (or was it, book?). At the centre of its cover, sat a crystal blue orb. How it sat there, Conan could never imagine. Around the small blue orb, there were at least three squares with different angles and sizes with circles of different sizes. On the four corners of the book's cover were glyph-like writings in red with golden outline. The papers were yellow from aging. It looked like a book of fantasy to him, though he never knew how true his thought was. (see: **Final Fantasy Tactics Advance**, _WARNING: This could contain spoilers._ You have been warned).

He opened the book and a frown was adorning his face on the next second.

'_What kind of book is this? These are Latin characters, true. But their words aren't something I've ever seen before,'_ Conan thought. Then his eyes landed on a single sentence. He read it aloud, so oblivious to the consequences he was about to bring to his world.

"'Alta oron. Sondus Kameela,'" he said. (see: **Final Fantasy Tactics Advance**)

First, his eyes landed on a picture depicting a human. The human wore fingerless gloves, a belt on his waist, a bandana (was it?), a cloth around his neck. In short, he looked like a fantasy-based soldier. Next, a creature that looked like an anthromorphic lizard. It wore a pair of brass claws and some unique clothes, too. Next, he saw a wise-looking dog-like creature. It wielded a staff. It also had giant earlobes. Next, a creature which looked like a human girl, but with a pair of rabbit ears instead of human ears. The last picture he saw was a creature which looked like a stuffed animal with rabbit ears, a pompom, and a pair of bat-like wings. Then, he heard someone or something breathed (or spoke) right on his ears from his back.

"The first is a human or hume (as they call us). Then, a bangaa, a nu mou, a viera, and a moogle," someone (with a hint of feminine voice) said.

Conan jumped in surprise and quickly looked behind him.

There stood Sora, not Anti-Sora. Apparently he had returned to normal without Conan noticing. Around his neck with a position that could make others mistook her as a scarf was Tiara.

"They looked like some certain pictures I know," Tiara continued.

Conan sweat dropped. _'So it was her,'_ he thought. Then his mind registered Sora's presence. His eyes widened in shock and he quickly sweated like no tomorrow.

Tiara left her spot around Sora's neck and took the book from Conan's grasp. Conan's shocked expression didn't go unnoticed by her.

"What? Surprised? Scared?" she asked as she flipped through the pages of the old book. "For your information, he reverted quite some time ago. His Drive gauge had ran out. And from your expression, I can tell which Drive form he used." She glared at Sora. "When was the last time you used Final-Form?"

Sora gulped and answered, "I think right before me and Riku battled Xemnas."

Tiara's jaws twitched. "No wonder, really."

Sora laughed nervously. But he was saved from explaining the whole thing to her, because her eyes landed on a certain sentence.

"'Alta oron'?" she said. Then she out her claw on her chin. "When did I hear this thing?"

Conan looked at her curiously. "What's about it?" he asked.

"I remembered Oniisan played a game that has that sentence once. I did, too. But it was quite long ago."

Sora cleared his throat.

Tiara glanced at him. "Fine, but you do the explaining."

Sora slumped. "Hey!"

Conan tugged at Sora's baggy pants and asked, "Ne, ne, oniisan," he said in his high pitch speech.

Sora smirked. "I already know, Kudou Shinichi," at this Conan gasped, but ignored, "Tiara told me when I was in my Anti-Form. I know what she knows. Or at least, she knew." A pause. "And please call me by 'Sora' only. No suffix, no matter where you are and with who you are. And before you ask," he added, raising his palm to quiet Conan. "It's kind of a part of my culture. I don't remember calling Riku with honorific, though he was a year older than me. And, I know I mustn't mentioned that name."

Conan nodded. "Okay," he replied with his normal tone, not his high pitched one.

"AH!"

Both Sora and Conan jumped in surprise and they glared at Tiara, who ignored them.

"I remember now! I first read that sentence from a game known as 'Final Fantasy Tactics Advance'. I remembered it was my favourite game once."

"Really?" asked Sora.

Tiara nodded.

Conan put his hand on his chin. "But, if that were so, then will it be possible that the materials from the said game to suddenly appear here?"

Tiara shrugged. "It's a game from where I came from. But it could another reality like Sora here."

Conan's ears perked at that. "What do you mean, 'like Sora here'?"

"Sora, and you, Conan-kun, are games in the eyes of people from my home world," Tiara explained. "And this book," she said, raising the book in front of her chest, "is known as 'The Gran Grimoire.'"

"So that's what it's called."

Tiara nodded. "By the way, Conan-kun, did you read the full sentence aloud while wishing for something?"

Conan nodded. "Yeah, why?"

Tiara groaned. Then Sora and Conan had to pluck their ears when she yelled a colourful string of words. Before she finally asked, "What did you wish for, exactly?"

Conan thought for second before he answered, "I'm not sure."

Tiara slapped her forehead and banged her head to the platform's floor, letting go the Gran Grimoire.

"Hey, hey," Sora said, stopping her from her banging before she damaged her brain inside her little skull. Her **literally** little skull.

She glared at Conan, completely ignoring Sora. Conan was expecting her to suddenly explode at him, but instead she merely glared. Tiara might not notice it, but the uneasiness in the air started to get unbearable, especially for someone like Sora. He cleared his throat. Conan and Tiara looked at him.

"This won't get us anywhere," he said. "We need to get out of here."

"For once, Sora, I agree with your simple brain."

Conan nodded in agreement with her, though he didn't get the "your simple brain" comment.

Tiara took the Gran Grimoire from the platform's floor. And she froze. And to Conan, it didn't go unnoticed.

Conan asked, "Do you have any ideas?"

Tiara looked at him directly in the eyes. Conan saw a twinkle of hope in them. She nodded.

"I have an idea." She pointed at the Gran Grimoire. "This."

Sora naively asked, "What's so special about that book?" He was about to continue, when Tiara raised her winged, clawed, thin hand to silence him. Then he got the point: Conan didn't actually know about other worlds. So telling him would likely be meddling. _'But, wait, I remembered her telling Conan about __**my**__ world and his.'_

As if she read his mind, she said, "No time to lose. Conan here was supposed to be dead."

Conan then realised something, too. "But, wait, if I'm supposed to be dead, then why am I still alive?"

Tiara shrugged. "Now, that, even I don't know. But I do know that Sora will need all the help he could get in order to...let's just say, doing his duty. It's not as simple as it originally was now, though." Sora groaned loudly. "Now…" She opened the book. "'Alta oron. Sondus kameela,'" she chanted the words written inside the book that was said (in her world, anyway) to be able to fulfill the speaker's wish.

The last thing all three of them saw was a flash of black and a dark laugher.

* * *

><p>Sora opened his eyes. And he was surprised when he noticed something.<p>

_'Hospital? Well, not like the ones in Destiny Islands, but still...'_

Then he noticed the occupant of the bed right next to him.

It was the detective boy, Edogawa Conan.

Sora couldn't believe his eyes. The sharp minded boy was the very same boy with the one sleeping on the white hospital bed. He really didn't even know what made him think the boy on the bed was Conan. Maybe it was his heart.

Sora glanced around, looking for Tiara. But he was greeted by the silence in the hospital room.

_'Where is she? I thought she would be here.'_

Suddenly Sora felt a rather strong tugging at his heart. He placed his hand over his heart.

_'What's wrong with me?'_ he thought. _'I feel like I will regret this if I don't do something quick.'_ Then he had an idea. A really suicidal idea. He smiled sadlt when he thought it would be unlikely his friends will find any trace of him. _'I'm sorry. Kairi. Riku. Donal. Goofy. Everyone.'_ He sighed and prepared himself.

He put his left hand over his heart while his other hand hovered about the other boy's heart. He sighed as he closed his eyes.

His hands glowed as he felt himself getting weaker. But he kept going. His nature refused to stop. His heart had wanted to save the other boy. No matter the cost.

He was about to faint when he felt another presence forcing their energy into him. Like whoever it was was replinishing his own energy.

Then he heard a very wise voice from behind him. It said,

"I'll help you, boy. You don't have to do this alone."

And Sora found the voice was somehow extremely comforting.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **_Phew... I never thought I'll be able to finish after, what, more than two months. I'm really sorry for the long wait. And for everything. High school is absolutely busy; I had to write my story** IN THE MIDDLE OF NEARLY EVERY LESSONS.**

Hope you enjoy it.

R&R please.


	8. Chapter 8: The Forgotten Wisdom

**Opening v1.0**(Completed)

* * *

><p>Phew... I actually can't believe I didn't only cross <em><strong>Kingdom Hearts<strong>_ with _**Detective Conan**_, but also with _**Final Fantasy Tactics Advance**_and _**Age of Wonders 2: The Wizard's Throne**_! For a minute only, though.

Hope you enjoy it.

**DISCLAIMER:**** I**_**DO NOT**_** own any material used in my Fanfics.**

_**Kingdom Hearts**_belonged to **Square Enix - Walt Disney**

_**Detective Conan**_ belonged to **Gosho Aoyama**

_**Final Fantasy Tactics Advanced **_belonged to **Square Enix**

_**Age of Wonders 2: The Wizard's Throne**_ belonged to **Triumpstudios **(correct me if I'm wrong)

**Sanctuary** by _**Utada Hikaru**_

* * *

><p>He was about to faint when he felt another presence forcing their energy into him. Like whoever it was was replinishing his own energy.<p>

Then he heard a very wise voice from behind him. It said,

"I'll help you, boy. You don't have to do this alone."

And Sora found the voice was somehow extremely comforting.

* * *

><p><strong>v1.0<strong> (completed)

**Chapter 8: The Forgotten Wisdom**

* * *

><p>"I'll help you, boy. You don't have to do this alone."<p>

Sora turned around to see the source of the voice. He was a bit shocked when he saw who it was.

It was a very old man. All of his hair were white; his hair, moustache, and beard. He looked like he was as old as Merlin, even older, with even more wisdom than Yen Sid. His clothing were like Yen Sid's, only in white. His gray eyes were full of care. His whole body glowed, while his hands were raised and they faced Sora.

"I am the aged Gabriel, of the Evermore. I'll help you, Sora of Destiny Islands." (**A/N: the aged Gabriel is from "AoW 2"**, he ain't so significant - at least I thought so, because I lacked info from the internet)

Sora gaped. "How did you know?"

He chuckled. "I've been watching Merlin for a long, long time. And I've seen your heart's doing." He looked pass Sora. "Then I decided that I should help you, no longer watching from the void. I can hear your heart's desire." He sighed. "It took me a great amount of my magic and energy to come here from the void, without my tower."

"Your... tower?"

Gabriel nodded.

"However, it's a long story, and we don't have time to lose now, do we?"

Sora nodded sadly.

"Yeah..." he muttered.

Gabriel nodded, and he took several steps towards Conan. Then, he hovered his hand above Conan's head. He wearily looked at Sora who was beside him, and nodded.

Minutes passed. Gabriel tried to conceal his hard breathing. He knew all too well that Sora might end up stopping if he didn't control his breathing. Gabriel noticed that Sora still stole glances at him. He sighed, alerting Sora. He glanced at Sora.

"Just thinking about my past," he said. Sora sighed in relief. _'And how the victim will only be me.'_

Sora groaned. Gabriel glanced at him, and noticed how weakened he was. Sora was on his knees, his head resting on Conan's bed. He was sweating heavily, breathing hard. But he never faltered.

_'This feels like the Underworld curse. Only slightly worse,'_ Sora thought.

After what seemed like forever, Sora collapsed. Fortunately, and unfortunately, Gabriel noticed. He smiled sadly.

_'I knew this would be inevitable,'_ he thought. _'I must do something.'_

He knelt down. Then he moved one of his hands to Sora's head, and then placed it on top of his head.

* * *

><p>05:00 A.M.<p>

"(yawns)"

Conan stretched. He felt sleepy, and his body felt slightly numb, and stiff. He glanced around before he saw something.

He was on a hospital bed, with an electrocardiograph, and an IV on the same exact position as when he was shot (**DC vol 25-26**). On the floor, there were a young brunette, and an old man. Nothing more.

_'Wait. On the floor?'_

Conan quickly called the nurse station. He was a bit panicked that he forgot to look for his glasses, his disguise.

A minute later, Ran, Kogoro, the Detective Boys, Agasa, and a doctor burst into the room. When all of them saw Conan was awake, they froze.

Ran was the one who broke the silence.

"Conan-kun," she said, taking a step forward. Then she ran to him and hugged him as she cried. "I'm so glad you're alright, Conan-kun."

Conan was taken aback by her statement. He hugged his 'neechan' (lit. "big sister").

"I'm alright, Ran-neechan. But," he pointed at the people on the floor. "I don't think they are."

Ran, and the others then saw the two residents of the floor.

The boy was no older than 15. He wore mainly black clothing. His spiky chestnut hair was very wild.

Next to the boy, was a very old man. He had white haie, white moustache, white beard with pale skin. He wore something like a robe in white.

"Ungh..."

The moaning was enough to startle Ayumi. She yelped and quickly clapsed her hands on her mouth when she realized she yelped. Nonchalantly, they held their breaths, waiting for the two of them to stir.

It was the boy.

He pushed himself on his hands and knewws. But he was so drained that instead of merely raising his head, now he laid on his back. He sprawled on the floor.

"Wow," he panted. "I can't believe it. I survived." And then he laughed with a hint of relief in his voice.

The door opened, and then 2 beds (they had wheels under them) were moved to Conan's right. Then the nurse, who moved them, helped Sora into the farthest one.

"Thanks," Sora muttered as he laid on the bed. Aaaaaand...he accidently fell asleep before anyone could ask anything.

Everyone conscious got themselves a drop of sweat each.

"Hey, Ran-neechan." Everyone looked at Conan, who spoke. He naively (to be precise, with false naivety), pointed at the still body on the floor. "Don't forget about him, too."

Ran blushed when he heard Conan's words. She nodded, and she was just about to tell the doctor when the very same nurse who moved Sora slowly started to help the old man. She turned him on his back first. Then, she glared at Kogoro after she held both of his upper arms.

Kogoro got the message, and hurriedly (thanks to the nurse's glare) helped the nurse to carry the still body to the bed.

The doctor stepped forward, then grabbed the man's wrist while he looked at his watch.

Everyone (conscious) waited.

The doctor looked up at the nurse, and nodded. The nurse bolted, earning worried and curious looks from everyone aside from Conan.

_'I bet he requested for a heart monitor or an electrocardiograph. It's probably because the pulse is too weak to be felt by finger.'_

He was right.

The nurse came back with a...wheeled table. On the table there were a heart monitor with 3 electrods. They were moved to the bedside table. The doctor (after shooing the others, thank you) slowly but carefully attached the electrods to their supposed spots (and no, don't think about anything dirty). Right after he attached them, the heart monitor started to beep weakly.

Conan could have sworn he heard Sora breathed a sigh of relief in his slumber. But when he blinked he didn't find any sign of it happening anymore.

* * *

><p>He felt something poking him on his sides. Or, maybe more like tickling him. OK. Absolutely tickling him.<p>

"...n"

"...nan"

"Conan!"

Conan's eyes jerked open unpleasantly. When he saw who had woked him up, he sighed in slight exasperation.

_'And here I am, hoping to get at least a decent sleep ever since we got stranded in that who-knows-where.'_

Then someone told her (yes, her) to stop it.

"Stop it, Ayumi-chan," he said.

"But..." the girl, Yoshida Ayumi, whined

A freckled boy raised his index finger in a 'no-no' gesture.

"No, Ayumi-chan. Conan-kun will need all the rest he can get."

Ayumi pouted. "But I want to ask something to Conan-kun."

"But, Conan-kun is resting-"

_'Not so much. Thanks, Mitsuhiko.'_

"-you can ask the two of us, instead." A pause. "I-I mean, the **three** of us."

"But... It's a question only Conan-kun can answer."

Silence.

"WHAAT?!" everyone, including Conan chorused.

Ayumi gigled when she saw Conan also looked shocked. She pointed at Conan. "Look, look. Conan-kun is awake." Conan sweatdropped when he realized that he fell for Ayumi's trap.

"Just what do you want to ask, Ayumi-chan?"

Ayumi gigled, and then pointed at the old man and the boy in black. Just looking at his (mostly black clothes gave him a slight creep.

"What, do you think, do they do for a living, Conan-kun?"

On the background, the rest of the Detective Boys fell comically.

Conan started thinking hard while Ayumi waited for him expectantly. The rest waited.

They waited and waited.

After 15 minutes...

"I'm bored," grumbled Genta.

Haibara yawned. "It's rare to see the Heisei Holmes think about something like this for so long," she smirked.

Conan 'hmph'ed "Fine. Then why don't you try, Haibara?" he challenged.

Haibara smirked. "No, thanks. After all, I'm not the detective. Maybe you can't?"

Conan blushed as he tried to hide his shame, and bluffed a bit.

"Of course I can!" he said indignantly. "He's a...um...uh..." The Detective Boys sniggered. Conan blushed even redder by now. Unable to surpress their laugher any longer, the whole Detective Boys burst out laughing. Conan tried to hide his blush with little success.

"Ye all shouldn't laugh," a sharp female voice spoke from beside one of the beds.

They all froze, slowly but surely, their necks turned (or craned) to the spiky-boy's bed.

Sitting by his side was a white anthromorphic Microraptor. She was a round a third (1/3) of Sora's height in her own height, roughly as tall (or short) as most of Detective Boys. She had 5 long clawed, and slender fingers on each winged hands. Her winged legs had 5 fingers, 2 tiny ones on each side of her legs with 3 major ones. In short, her legs' fingers were like the majority of bipedal carnivorous dinosaurs had. A Bali starling's tuft sat on the top of her head. Her feathered tail swayed sideways continuously. Her pierching black eyes glared at them and she stood upright, as if she was a human.

Ayumi whimpered in fear. Haibara got into between Ayumi and the beast.

Conan's eyes widened. Mitsuhiko and Genta tried to stop her from stepping any further. Her eyes landed on Conan. She waved at Conan as she smiled softly.

"Hello, Master. I see you're awake," she greeted.

Conan did nothing as the Detective Boys looked at him shocked.

"You know it?" chorused **ALL** of them. Conan nodded slowly.

"Yeah," he answered.

"Oh, how rude of me. I'm Tiara. I have many names. But just call me "Tiara". I'm a beast. Unique beast. People called me "Duplicator", "Daydreamer", "Keeper of Nightmares", "Channeler", "Summoner", "Caster", etc." Tiara said.

The Detective Boys were excited (par Haibara and Conan, as usual). They imagined what they can do if she was to be their member.

She seemed to notice their dreamy lookes when they looked (examined) her, because she raised her claws in a "stop" gesture, stopping them from talking.

"I come only when I feel I'm needed," she said. They slumped. "And now that I'm here, I'll tell you my other Masters' occupation." The **WHOLE** Detective Boys' faces brightened considerably.

She pointed at Sora. "He's a Keyblade wielder."

"Hey, you're not making up that job, right?" grumbled Genta. Tiara shook her head. "Yeah, right. Like we'll believe you, anyway."

"But it's true," Tiara retorted. "Tell me how can I prove it."

"Get that... Key thing"

Tiara grinned. "Sure," she said. She opened her hand in front of her. In sparks of bright light, she summoned the Kingdom Key. All members of the Detectives Boys gaped at the sight of it. "Behold, the Kingdom Key Keyblade."

Genta reached out with glee, as if Tiara was holding a basin of unajuu (eel rice, Genta's favorite) "Can I?"

Tiara shrugged. "You can try."

Genta eagerly snatched the Kingdom Key from Tiara. "Whoa!" he gaped at it. He tested the weight and was about to smack Conan on the head when the Keyblade disappeared in sparks of light and reappeared in Tiara's claws in the same sparks.

"What?!" They all gaped.

"Apparently, the Keyblade didn't choose you. If the Keyblade choose you, it will remain in your hand," Tiara explained.

They went "ooh".

Tiara looked at her masters again. She dismissed the Keyblade. "I fell they need you, Masters." She took a position to fly. "Haltikgnab (= arise)." She then flapped her wings as she glowed. She circled the boy and the gramps. Then something happened as she stopped midair.

The boy's and the old man's chests started glowing with a bright light. Slowly, around their bodies, 2 wisps of light each circled them. Tiara continued her flight. She glowed even brighter as auras (colourful ones at that) started to emit from their chest-glow. (see: **Kingdom Hearts II, Save Point A**)

The Detective Boys gaped at the sight before them.

Slowly Tiara flew to the boy's chest. As she got closer, her body glowed brighter and brighter before she disappeared as the boy stirred.

Out of nowhere, a female sang,

"I watch you... Fa-st aslee-p."

* * *

><p>"That chibi-chan gave us quite a scare!" grumbled Sonoko angrily as she sipped her lemon tea. She, along with Ran, were at the Detective Agency. She was seated on the sofa in the Agency while Ran got changed (all thanks to her mother's pleas). "Let's hurry, Ran!"<p>

"Geez, Sonoko," pouted Ran as she entered, wearing her school uniform.

Sonoko quickly stood up and headed for the bathroom.

"I'll go change, Ran. Don't go drooling on Shinichi-kun now." She winked and grinned evilly as Ran blushed furiously.

"SONOKO!"

* * *

><p>"Ungh... Whe-Where am I?" he asked, more to himself rather than anybody else. That was the main reason he jerked awaked and sat ultimately, and unusually quick when he heard a giggling.<p>

Conan was staring at him, annoyed. A girl, wearing a bandana (or whatever) gigled (perhaps it was her who giggled before). Another girl, who had strawberry red hair (another redhead), starred at him coldly. A fat boy and another skinny boy looked at him in awe.

"What?" he asked.

The girl, one with bandana, stepped closer to him in excitement.

"I am Yoshida Ayumi, and who are you, oniisan?"

"Oh. I'm Sora," he answered. The boys, aside from Conan sniggered. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing," they managed. "Excuse us," they said and left the room before they burst out laughing outside and someone hushed them.

Sora looked at Conan.

"What's their problem?" he asked. "They're like seeing a girl in a boy."

"You have no idea," Conan said instead. _'It's your name, idiot.'_

"That's Haibara-san" (Haibara yawned) "The boys who left are Mitsuhiko-kun and Genta-kun," Ayumi said.

"And before you ask," Conan piped in, drawing everyone's attention to him. "You're in the hospital, after I saw you unconsious on the floor of this room."

"Oh, yeah. I remember. There was Gabriel," Sora said as he looked around.

Haibara pointed at the bed beside him. "He was there."

"OK. Wait. 'Was'?" chorused Sora and Conan. They glanced at the bed.

No one was there.

Ayumi shrieked in horror.

"Oh, c'mon, Ayumi-chan," Conan deadpanned. "It's not like it's a surprise. He could have left silently without letting anyone knows."

Ayumi shook her head frantically.

"But that's impossible," Ayumi shrieked in horror. "We were here the whole time. From when you woke up, until now (which was 7 A.M., according to Haibara-san). And nobody left the room."

"But it's possible he sneaked without your notice," Conan persuaded.

Haibara shook her head. "No, Edogawa-kun."

Conan was shocked. As shocked as he could be when he saw every murder happening in front of his eyes.

_'What on earth is going on?'_

The door then slammed open, causing all heads to turn.

It was Mitsuhiko, Genta, Eri, Kogoro, and the doctor.

Mitsuhiko and Genta had a look of pure shock and horror. Eri had a look of disbelief as she squinted her eyes. Kogoro had a fierce look on his face. The doctor looked blank.

"Explain," the adults said.

Sora and Conan laughed nervously.

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next time: <strong>_Conan and Sora started tying loose ends.


	9. Chapter 9: WHAT'S GOING ON HERE ? !

**++ Opening: v1.0 **(Completed)

**Detective Conan** owned by Aoyama Gosho  
><strong>Kingdom Hearts<strong> owned by Disney - Square Enix  
><strong>Transformers: Prime<strong> owned by Hasbro (and the others, if that's true)

* * *

><p>Hi guys. So sorry that I ended up putting things here... I crossed DC with whatever I liked currently. While I was writing the 7th chapter, I liked FFTA, but currently I liked Transformers (especially Transformers: Prime, and the Movies)<p>

Please bear with me. Thank you, and enjoy.

* * *

><p>The door then slammed open, causing all heads to turn.<p>

It was Mitsuhiko, Genta, Eri, Kogoro, and the doctor.

Mitsuhiko and Genta had a look of pure shock and horror. Eri had a look of disbelief as she squinted her eyes. Kogoro had a fierce look on his face. The doctor looked blank.

"Explain," the adults said.

Sora and Conan laughed nervously.

* * *

><p><strong>v1.0<strong> (completed)  
><strong>v1.1 <strong>(re-typed Orion's name from "Optronux" to "Optronix")

**Chapter 9: WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!**

* * *

><p>"So, you're trying to say...that this is Japan?" said Jackson "Jack" Darby, a 16-year-old, in wonder. Behind him, his mother looked around with a neutral look on her face, and Rafael looked around in awe.<p>

Miko Nakadai, a 15-year-old, nodded in excitement. "Yup."

"Whoa," breathed Rafael "Raf" Jorge Gonzales Esquivel, a 12-year-old. "To think, stranded into another dimension that looked like earth..."

June Darby, Jack's mother, sighed. "Don't get too happy too soon, Rafael. This is a first ground bridge failure."

Rafael whined, "But at least we get to see things we haven't before. Besides, it's not like everyday we get to see something like this." He walked to a red and blue 364 Peterbilt semi. "What do you think, Optimus?"

The driver side door opened, and a man in his mid-to-late forties stepped out. His face was square with wrinkles from age that contained great wisdom. He was a bit built (his muscles), and he had black bluish short hair with facial hair from his hair to his chin and a moustache. He was 6'7" tall. His unusual blue eyes landed of Raf.

"Ya know, Optimus," whispered Raf, Optimus' holoform looking down at him. His eyebrows raised in confusion and curiousity. "Your holoform looked weird."

He chuckled lightly as his holoform disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Explain."<p>

"I don't think I can tell you without meddling with your...world's or universe's balance," reasoned Sora.

The adults looked at each other and nodded. One or two of them rather reluctantly.

"We'll take it," said Eri, representing the other adults. "The risks, I-WE mean."

Sora sighed heavily. "This gonna take a while..."

_**15 minutes of telling story later...**_

"So, let me get this straight," said Kogoro. "The barrier between worlds is shattering, that the olf man jumped somewhere from this world." Sora nodded. "Then didn't that means...something else will get here." Sora nodded.

"Might have something to do with the Gran Grimoire," suggested Conan in a whisper.

Sora shook his head. "No, something tells it ain't that world."

"How did you know..." Conan felt Eri's glare because of his lack use of suffix when he whispered (yes, Eri heard that).

Sora shrugged "I don't know. I just do."

Ero stepped forwards. "Are the...dwellers of other worlds we talked about, dangerous?"

Sora looked thoughtful before answering, "Honestly,

"I don't know."

* * *

><p>The Peterbilt suddenly stopped at the middle of a road before it was honked and continued to move.<p>

The red and white car (probably an ambulance-like car) behind it commed it.

"You alright, Optimus?"

"I'm alright, Ratchet. I just felt something wrong."

Alarmed, a yellow car, a military green car, the white and red car, a blue motorcycle quickly went to a nearby deserted alley, forcing the Peterbilt to go with them.

"What's wrong, Ratchet?"

A silence.

"Prime felt something wrong."

And that was when their leader got bombarded with com transmissions.

"Prime, you alright? Want me to kick some 'Cons?"

"Optimus, I am right behind you. Let's get to a secluded area, now. Even more secluded than this."

"*beeping* *twittering*"

"What's the matter, Bulkhead?" asked Miko from inside the green car. Miko was Bulkhead's charge.

"Arcee?" asked Jack, who were riding the blue motorcycle one. Jack was Arcee's charge.

"Bee said that Optimus felt something wrong," said Raf. Rafael was Bumblebee's charge.

"Really?" gasped June.

Optimus sighed through the comlink. "Everyone, please. It is not easy to talk about it now. Let's move somewhere else."

"Question is, where, Optimus?" asked Ratchet.

"Follow me, old friend," was the reply. "I feel the need to go somewhere... Prime out."

Rafael, who had heard the whole thing from Bumblebee, sighed. The one sitting in the driver seat was June (to prevent police's or whoever's suspicion), while he sat next to her.

"I hope there's nothing wrong," he whispered.

"Me, too, Rafael. Me, too," whispered June, accompanied by Bee's twittering.

* * *

><p>Sora perked as Tiara materialized beside him in sparks of light. Sora was thankful with himself when he explained about Tiara and the Boukun Rex.<p>

"They are here," she said, her head pointed uppwards. "I sense some of them getting near."

"'They'?" repeated Kogoro.

"Yes, they," Tiara replied. "And before you ask, I am Tiara." She looked down. "And I feared, as long as I existed, offworlders can keep on coming. Even worse should I stop existing."

"WHAT?!" they gasped, forgetting where they were. At least the adults were. The kids had remained silent for quite some time, which was rather unusual for them.

"Shh! Not so loud!" she hissed.

They shushed each other, making her and the kids sweatdrop.

"My world dwellers believed that minds have great powers that it has the power to summon things."

Conan spoke, "So, you mean, you summoned them, and disbanded them?"

"Not fully, but partially. Let's just say, I'm one of the factors. And the other factors, I'm afraid, I don't know."

"I see," Conan said thoughtfully. "Then how come people come and go? Beside your call, of course."

"Either a threat is blooming, or the world summoned them through my mind, knowing whom I liked, according to its needs." She shrugged. "I don't even understand. It's beyond my understanding. If not forever, at least at the moment." She perked again. "Ah, he noticed where we are... I believe we should go to the underground parking lot. But slowly. We don't want to surprise them; they can be dangerous, especially if they spontaneously reacted."

"Who is he?" asked Eri. "The one who noticed us."

Tiara grinned. "You will see. In time."

And she disappeared in a burst of light.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure, Optimus?"<p>

"I am sure, Ratchet," replied the leader as they parked in the underground as they remained in their alternate (vehicle) forms. And to Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Arcee, he commed, "Get them out of here. The humans."

"Roger."

"Affirmative."

"*chirping*"

Bulkhead and Bumblebee opened their doors, while Arcee tilted her alt form.

"Miko, be good, and hide," said Bulkhead. Bumblebee chirped to Raf. "And no complaints, at all!"

"Okay, Bee. Be safe," he said before he left to hide along with June, Jack, and a still grumpy Miko somewhere in the parking lot.

After the kids and June hid, Optimus commed his...comrades, or rather, friends, and family.

"Leave. Protect them."

"But, Optimus, that's crazy," protested Arcee.

"She's right, Prime," commented Bulkhead. "Don't you think so, Ratchet?"

"Optimus, what are you thinking?" hissed Ratchet through their comlink.

Optimus sighed. "I feel the need to face them alone." They were speechless at that.

"Ratchet, you're in charge until I return."

"... Alright, Optimus. Be safe. You're the Last of the Primes." To Bulkhead, Arcee, and Bumble bee, he commanded, "Let's go."

With heavy heart - er, spark -, they left. Bumblebee chirped at Optimus.

"...Don't wait for me," Optimus replied. "Listen to Ratchet, Bumblebee. He could be a father figure as much as I am. Maybe even more." Bumblebee protested. "No, Bumblebee. Listen to Ratchet. Now, go." Bumblebee left, finally. With a curiousity; those words rang in his processors: "Don't wait for me..."

And then he was alone. And he waited.

At least not for very long.

* * *

><p>"He's crazy," hissed Miko, outside Bulkhead by his side. Apparently, after they were told to leave, they met the kids only <em><strong>METRES <strong>_away.

"Miko, Prime wouldn't like you to get hurt," rumbled Bulkhead, as silently as possible. Not like it won't be loud, though.

"But it's no fun," protested Miko.

June shook her head behind Miko. She knew that sometimes (not too seldom, much to their chagrin) Miko liked to sneak out of the base by Groundbridge. She said, "Safety first."

Bumblebee beeped and chirped as silently as possible.

"Bee said that that's maybe Optimus was thinking about," Raf translated. Amongst their human friends only Raf had been able to understand without any translating device.

"Bulkhead?"

"Hm?"

"Check these out," said Miko, as she climbed in and inserted 2 DVDs into Bulkhead. Don't ask how.

"Hmm... Whoa... Cool... OOH! I like this one, I'll make the 5th into my holoform." The 5th was The Silent Hero Lexaeus. Not that Bulkhead was silent, but Lexaeus was who matched him best. Physically. Personality-based, not at all. Lexaeus was well-known thanks to his earth manipulation and his tomahawk. He relied on his brute force to overcome his speek weakness.

Miko jumped in excitement, while June suspected that it was Miko's plan all along. "Hey, Bumblebee, check these out," commed Bulkhead.

Bumblebee chirped. And twittered.

"I knew you would like the 13th," barked Bulkead. Bumblebee was the youngest among them. Some said that he was saved by Optimus back on Cybertron, the Tyger Pax incident.

The 13th was the Key of Destiny Roxas. Not only he was the youngest and was a blonde, he was well balanced in speed and strength. His element was light.

"Shh!" hushed June.

"Oops," he murmured. "Ratchet, Arcee, check these out." And he sent the data to them.

"Wow," breathed Arcee. "I'll take the 12th. A little to alike Airachnid for my taste, but I'll take it."

Airachnid was the killer of Tailbreak (was it?) back when they were still on Cybertron. They had become nemesis every since. Both of them were very fast and agile. But Airachnid was more...rogue. A lot.

The 12th was the Savage Nymph Larxene. Very fast, very dangerous. She played with words, and manipulated lightning and was a great knife-user or knife-thrower.

"Hmm... I believe the 4th suited me the best," hummed Ratchet. The 4th was The Chilly Academic Vexen. He rarely did battles, but he used his brain waaay too much. A great tactician, other than Xemnas (was he that great?), or Zexion. "Optimus is best suited with the 1st."

The 1st was the Superior of In-Between Xemnas. He did most of the thinking and planning, and of course, the barking orders. Like Sephiroth, he was a master on sword-play. He also had great aims. Cold, he might be. But he knew when to fall back. Not always, only mostly. He was also defeated alot of times, but he kept getting back. Not going down without a fight, that was him. Always seemed to keep his cool, never lost it. Not by much.

Arcee gasped. "Don't tell me..."

Ratchet made no reply. But, somehow, Arcee had a feeling if Ratchet could smirk mischievously, he would.

"He's gonna do it alright," said Bulkhead.

"Do what?" asked Jack and Miko simultaneously.

"Ratchet gonna sent the data, rather forcefully," replied Bulkhead.

"Which is rather rare, considering that usually we never disobey Ratchet," continued Arcee. "And, he only did that on serious matter."

"Prime gonna be pissed, alright," guessed Bulkhead.

"Ratchet...what are you doing with my holoform's data?" Optimus' voice rang from their comlink.

* * *

><p><span>"Gin..."<span>

"Anokata texted me."

Vodka gasped, shocked. "That was rather unusual for Boss to text on a time like this." He was sitting before Gin, whom he usually called as "Aniki", in a fast food restaurant. They were having...let's say, a break. A coffee break. In a branch of B. O..

Gin smirked. "That might be true, Vodka. But Anokata had an intel from...someone." His voice indicated it was a usual trade for them. Get the info, kill the witness. End. "The intel said that high-tech beings were sighted. Here, in Japan."

Vodka looked confused and surprised. "And?"

"They were called as 'Transformers'. The reason they were called like that was because they could transform into vehicles. Made completely out of alloys we don't know, yet. Their basic forms were called as 'protoforms'. When they scanned a vehicle for their alternate form, their outer armors matched that of their alternate forms. They were also able to scan humans to make what they called as 'holoforms.'"

Vodka looked a little more perplexed. "Aniki, don't you mean 'holograms'?" he inquired.

Gin glared at him for a second before replying, "I'm getting there, Vodka." Vodka nervously nodded. No matter how many times he head worked with Gin, that glare of his still scared the living moonlight (since they mostly worked after dark) out of him.

"Holoforms are as real as we humans can be. They can eat, sleep, drink, etc. No known holoforms had been killed, because they had disappeared a second - literally, sometimes even less - before the killing blow struck."

"They are tricky!"

"Indeed, Vodka," Gin smirked. "But we can be even trickier, Listen

"But it was said that it was possible to capture their original form. There are no proof, but it's still possible. Go and try it out.

"There are 2 major factions. They are the most common here on earth.

"First, the Autobots. Our intel believed that it is short for 'autonomous robotic organism'. Their leader believed in freedom is the right of all sentinent beings. It is said that his alternate form is a truck. They respected humans as they respected their own kind. But they are no good for our alignment.

"Second, the Decepticons. They were said to be savage killers and also quite stealthy. But most of all, tricky. It's said that they had a plane-like transportation. Their leader's alternate form was said to be a jet. It will do us good to align them with us, although they don't like to cooperate with us 'squishy beings'."

"That was...a lot of information," muttered Vodka. Gin looked up from his cell. "Anokata is truly detailed," continued Vodka.

Gin smirked.

Suddenly his phone vibrated, indicating a message (or e-mail).

"Hmm?"

He opened the e-mail.

"Anokata, again..." grumbled Gin. He might be cruel and cold, but sometimes he wanted an undisturbed break.

But when he read the contents of the e-mail, he smirked.

* * *

><p>"So, where do you think he waited?" asked Eri.<p>

Sora glanced around, and started to walk.

"Boy," suddenly a familiar voice rang throughout the parking lot. Sora froze, surprising the others. "Who are you looking for?" he asked.

Sora snarled. "That is none of your business, Xemnas!" He whipped his head to his right.

Leaning on a red 364 Peterbilt semi, was a man in the black coat. The black Organization XIII coat.

"I'm sorry, boy. I don't understand. What do you mean?" he said.

"Do NOT pretend you don't know me, Xemnas!" yelled Sora as he took his fighting stance, and summoned his Keyblade. He ran at the man and then slashed at him. Sora was shocked to see that the man didn't fight back. The Xemnas he knew would definately fight back. Instead he dodged and jumped away.

Sora hesitated before asking, "Riku?"

The man answered, "I'm sorry, young one, but I'm not Riku nor I know any 'Riku'."

Eri bravely took a step forward. "Then, who are you?" she asked.

A pause.

"I'm Orion Optronix Praestans Pax," he answered. "But they usually called me 'Orion', 'Pax', or both."

"Show me your face!" challenged Sora.

He took off his hood with his eyes closed. But when he opened his eyes, they were unusually glowing aquamarine with a hint of deep sea blue.

"Oh," Sora said, relaxing. He wasn't Xemnas. "Sorry, you just looked like someone I know."

He smiled softly, like a father would to his son. "And from your reactions, it must be someone you don't like." Sora nodded, making he smiled even more. "Young one, there are more than meets the eye. You can't...judge a book from its cover, so they said."

"Nee, ojisan (= uncle)," Conan piped in.

"OI! Brat, if you can't can your questions, go away! Not only you keep poking your nose on MY cases,-"

_'Those were mine, Occhan...'_

"- but you also did the same with other things!" scolded Kogoro, causing Conan to squirm, preparing to get clobbered in the head by him.

Not today, though.

"Now, now," said Orion, holding Kogoro's fist. "It won't do the young one good if you hit his head. It only makes matter worse."

Conan had to struggle to hide his amazement. _'This guy's wise... Very wise. How old is he, exactly?'_

Kogoro huffed angrily. "You better watch your mouth! I am older than you!" he yelled.

Orion smiled in amusement. "Is that so?" he inquired, sincerely. "Fascinating..."

Eri looked at his curious expression.

"You looked like you just see someone...extremely old."

Orion nodded. "I've never seen any...anyone so old... So ancient. Other beings, I can understand..."

Kogoro looked offended. "Why, you-!"

Conan stopped him from exploding by beating him to it. He asked, "Nee, nee, ojisan, how old are you?"

He looked thoughtful before asking, "Literally?"

Conan nodded.

"Do you really want to know?" he asked again.

Everyone nodded this time.

He sighed before he answered. "A few...centuries," Orion answered.

Silence...

"WHAAT?!"

Orion smiled. "Yes," he said sincerely. "It looks like you never expected that. I know I'm older than I looked."

Kogoro fainted.

"You have no idea, ojisan."

* * *

><p>"Just a bit longer... And then we will get him...and the boy."<p>

* * *

><p>"Optimus sure is taking his time."<p>

"Be patient, Ratchet."

"Usually, I will. But I can't... I can't detect his spark, and I can't see him injuring himself to protect someone else again. I feared that one day he might..."

He never finished, but he needn't to finish to get everyone to understand.

They all went silent.

* * *

><p>Orion (aka Optimus) sensed something...odd in the air. He tried to contact Ratchet, but he found he couldn't. From the corner of his eyes, he saw a black Porcher 346A (or was it 364A, or was it Porche 468A). Anyway, a black Porche. That's for sure.<p>

_'It must be them.. I'm curious how they were able to intercept my signal,_' he thought, without exactly looking at the Porche. Then he saw Conan's rather horrified expression. _'He must have been in contact with them. And it wasn't pleasant.'_

The window was shadowed, but Orion could sense that something bad was about to take place.

Then and there.

* * *

><p>"It's him alright."<p>

"And our survivor is there, too. How convenient."

"Execute Operation: Black Beast," texted Gin.

* * *

><p>The sound of a motorcycle engine rang throughout the parking lot.<p>

"Arcee, keep quiet!" scolded Ratchet.

"But that wasn't me," replied Arcee.

A pause. Ratchet was flabbergasted.

"Then, who is it?"

* * *

><p>"Gin, I'm in place."<p>

"Roger that," Gin replied. "Do NOT miss, Vodka. It's a one-shot only. Not like our other missions weren't like that. But this one, is different."

"Roger, Gin."

"Made sure you dropped it. Bull's eye."

Vodka smirked underneath his helmet.

* * *

><p>Orion slowly inched closer to Conan and the other original humans. From the corner of his sight, he saw a black motorcycle similar to Arcee's alt form. But his long Cybertronian life, and his civil war experiences had taught him stuff, including that the rider was up to no good.<p>

_'I need to get them out of here... I don't want them involved with any people like MECH; they're always up to no good.'_

MECH was well known for trying to study and use the Transformers. They evem cooperated with a rogue Decepticon designated Airachnid.

More like, Airachnid got Silas, leader of MECH, and made a deal.

Orion felt something slapped the back of his neck painfully. It was cold and hard.

Metal.

And then he felt a surge of electricity throughout his holoform. He was dimly aware of Eri's shriek.

"Ungh..." he grunted in pain as the electricity coursed through his holoform body. He felt numb. He tried deactivating his holoform instinctively, but found he couldn't.

_'What's going on? Something's must be wrong; we can deactivate our holoforms as we wanted.'_

That was the last thought he had in his holoform brain before blacking out.

* * *

><p>"Aniki, I succeeded. Apparently, the device worked. And the message capsule remained intact. They'll find it."<p>

"Good. Don't be so sure, Vodka. It's possible he blacked out sooner before he was able to. Meet me at rendezvous point Zeta."

"Roger, Aniki."

And Vodka drove off, with Gin trailling behind some time later.

* * *

><p>"Hey, guys," piped Miko. Everyone looked at her. "Do you hear that?"<p>

Everyone strained their ears or audio receptors to hear what she meant.

Arcee was the first.

"That's a sound of electricity," said Arcee.

"Kinda sounding like an energon prod," said Bulkhead. Energon prod was a staff with...something on its tip to prod a Transformer with an electricity current. Prime was a victim to one, courtesy of Knock Out, the Decepticon's 'Ratchet', aka CMO. (see: **Transformers: Prime, Deus ex Machina, production code 110**)

Ratchet's holoform, Even Glacias Discipulus, materialized. His green eyes looked dead serious without being covered by Organization XIII coat hood. Without saying a single word, he ran.

"Hey!" called the others, trying to stop him. With little success; he ignored them. Soon, he was out of their sight

3 agonizingly silent seconds later...

"BY THE ALLSPARK!" cried out Even (aka Ratchet in holoform mode).

The classical curse of Ratchet's echoed throughout the parking lot. Adults covered their children's ears. Jack's by June. Miko's by Raf's and vice versa.

Alarmed, Arcee's, Bulkhead's, and Bumblebee's holoforms materialized.

Arcee's was a lady with 2 antenas-like tufts of hair. Her hair was blonde. Her blue greenish eyes looked around sharply.

Bulkhead's was a man. A powerfully built one. His hair was...light chocolate brown. His face was rather square.

Bumblebee's was more of a teenage boy. His blonde hair looked like it was blown. His sky blue eyes looked worried.

"Stay here," ordered Arcee to the actually-humans before they bolted to Even's direction.

Soon, they saw Even (Ratchet's holoform) was checking on Orion (Optimus').

"What happened?" asked Arcee's.

"Who are you people?" demanded Eri, ignoring her question.

"Aros Eventus Effero," said Bumblebee's.

"Aeleus Taceo Vir," said Bulkhead's.

"Leanre Ferus Femina," said Arcee's. "We're good friends of..." She glanced to Even. He kept mouthing, amazingly without anyone noticing. "...Orion," she repeated. _'Please let Ratchet be right, and let Optimus use that name...'_

"Oh," said Eri, shocking (although went unnoticed) the holoforms. "Orion got electrocuted here. I fear that something bad might happen if you don't treat him immediately."

Sora nodded in agreement. "Why don't you treat him?" asked Sora.

"Oh, he won't need that," replied Even oh-so-calmly.

True to his words.

"Ungh..." groaned Orion. He saw Even. He did a quick scan to know it was Ratchet, and his holoform's name. "What are you doing here, Even? Didn't I tell you to stay with the kids?"

Even was taken aback by Orion's knowledge of his name, but he managed to keep it hidden and remembered that Transformers were able to do scanning on things.

"I'm worried about your well-being, Orion," he scolded. "You're too caring to others that you often endangered your own life, Orion!"

But Orion said nothing. He looked down and picked up something and he scanned it thoroughly. He was able to do some x-ray-like scanning. (see: **Transformers: Prime, Darkness Rising Part 4 or 5**)

Orion wordlessly handed him a paper inside a capsule.

"Read that, Even. I hope it'll answer your question. Your _unasked_ question."

Even snatched it and opened the capsule. He read the contents. His eyes widened as he read it, and he destroyed it with Vexen's ice powers.

"By the Allspark," he growled.

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_Phew... Finally finished. Review of there's anything you'd like to ask.

Honestly, I preferred Optimus' movie-self, but the movies had way too many characters' deaths, and appearances. Note to you, I'm...not really good when it comes into memorizing someone's (or something's) name. So, that's one of several reasons of why I chose **Transformers: Prime.**

I feel sooo embarrassed; I just noticed that Orion's (I can't stand calling him by his Prime name, dunno why) other name. I was so shocked when I Googled it this fanfic was the only one... I had repaired it, though.


	10. Chapter 10: Who, no, WHAT Are You?

**Opening, A/N:** v1.0 (completed)

* * *

><p><em><strong>DISCLAIMER:<br>**_- **Detective Conan** belonged to Aoyama Gosho  
>- <strong>Transformers<strong> belonged to Hasbro (and others, if I missed anything)  
>- <strong>Kingdom Hearts<strong> belonged to Disney - Square Enix

* * *

><p>Orion wordlessly handed him a paper inside a capsule.<p>

"Read that, Even. I hope it'll answer your question. Your _unasked_ question."

Even snatched it and opened the capsule. He read the contents. His eyes widened as he read it, and he destroyed it with Vexen's ice powers.

"By the Allspark," he growled.

* * *

><p><strong>v1.0<strong> (completed)

**Chapter 10: Who, no, WHAT Are You?**

* * *

><p>"Hmph!"<p>

Gin glanced to the driver of his Porche. "What's the matter, Vodka?"

Without taking his eyes off the road (considering he was **driving**), he answered, "The boy glared at me. He even kicked my shin bone."

Gin smirked. "So hopeful that he...no, **IT** would come to safe him..."

"Will it?"

"No."

"Huh? How, Aniki? I thought the data proved that it was so caring," asked Vodka.

"Hmph. Though it's so caring, it can't. When it was shocked, the device made its holoform more human than it should be. It can't deactivate its holoform, without making physical contact."

Vodka smirked. "What a brilliant idea, Aniki."

* * *

><p><em>'This is not good. I'm lucky to hear what they were planning without being killed. Yet. I need to get out of here.'<em>

* * *

><p>"Aniki, what is its name?"<p>

"He went by two names, they said. Optimus Prime, and Orion Pax."

* * *

><p><em>'"Orion"?'<em> A realization strikes. _'Could it be?!'_

"It's the only one strong, wise, stubborn, and brave enough to deny us our powers when our time has come. Thus, that is why we must eliminate it."

Realizing he had to escape, Conan slowly shifted inside the trunk. In his hand he wielded a hidden penknife in his hand.

* * *

><p>"'Get inside that truck of yours, come alone. Switch to an old man, old timer.'" Even (Ratchet) lowered the paper. "This is..." he growled. He was angry that someone else had learned of their existence.<p>

"Easy, Even," said Orion (Optimus Prime). Ever since they used their holoforms, they had been using their alternative names. "That boy's life is own priority. We musn't let anything cloud our judgement."

"Hey," a feminine voice piped up from below them. Orion looked down to see a White-feathered Microraptor. As he usually did in his Cybertronian form, he knelt down to her eye level. Or at least **close** to her eye level.

"Hello there, little one," he greeted politely. He usually said 'little one', 'young one', etc. She smiled.

"No matter whoever you're with, when it comes to another sentinent beings, you remained the same," she said, confusing those who didn't know.

"Not to all, though," he said, looking down sadly, remembering his dark past.

"Your brother," she said. "Your once-considered brother," she rephrased. He nodded. Then he met her eyes once more.

"How rude of me," he stated. "I'm Orion Pax. My full name is too long for the moment. Who are you, little one? And, please, no honorifics for me. Just 'Orion' is fine."

"I'm Tiara, Orion," she greeted back. She looked around. "Do you have anything I could use as a staff? Anything at all?"

Eri's eyes widened. "You're a witch?"

Tiara shook her head. "My telekinetic powers need a staff-like medium to be able to operate fully." Orion handed Tiara a pipe that was made of metal. Plain metal pipe, only the proposion of Tiara's body with her new staff was like The Fallen (see: **Transformers: Revenge of The Fallen movie**) with his.

"Will that do?" he asked. She took it from his hand and waved it around experimentally.

_'This looked like The Fallen's,'_ Tiara thought. She nodded when the metal pipe glowed white. It was the sign that her powers will be able to used optimally.

"This will do," she said, looking up at him and smiling. "Thank you." She turned to Even, Leanre (Arcee), Aros (Bumblebee), and Aeleus (Bulkhead). "I see I can do some upgrades with your...form. But it won't be a really pleasant sight anymore."

Orion spoke, "So we got upgrades, but the drawback is our look." Tiara nodded. "Orion looked at his friends or team. "What do you think?" he asked them. 'Look' meant their Cybertronian form's look

Even took a step forward, and said, "I agree. Our look will do us no good to defend..." he glanced at the humans. "...others," he finished. He was so lucky the little detective wasn't there.

Orion nodded at his old friend (literally old friend, since they're at least millineas old) and looked at the others. The others either shrugged or merely nodded wordlessly.

"We agree," he said.

Tiara nodded. "Only yours, Aeleus, Even and Leanre might look unrecognizable." Then she swung her staff sideways. Her staff glowed slightly. "Done." _'I hope.'_

Orion nodded. Tiara examined his face carefully.

"I see in your face you looked intrigued," she said softly. She jumped and floated in front of his face. "What's wrong?"

Orion sighed.

"Don't give me 'it's nothing' stuff; I know there's something." Tiara waved her staff as she remained afloat, summoning the paper from Even's grasp (who forgot that he had the paper). She read it before looking up at him. "I can do it," she stated.

Everyone brightened considerably.

"But the drawbacks are... I have to be your organoid and it could be fatal. For who or what, I don't know."

"Little one, what is that? I understand the second one, I just don't understand the first one.

"I'll enter your core or heart or whatever-it-is to help you out from the inside. However I can only bond with one. Might be be excruicating."

"..."

"Also, instead of using your current Ethereal blades, you will ended up using these," she said, projecting a 3D hologram from the left palm as her right wielded her staff.

The blades were blue, and they had handles, so unlike his current blades.

They were Young Master Xehanort's.

"And you will wield the power of light/darkness instead of nothingness. Your form will be slightly altered; slightly glyph-y."

Orion nodded.

"Yes!" Everyone jumped in surprise. "I won't see Xemnas' face anymore," cheered Sora. Tiara chuckled at his antics.

_'I nearly forget you're here, Sora...'_

Tiara stepped floated forward, came face-to-face even closer with Orion. She cried a single tear. Wordlessly, she shed the tear and let it drop to the tip of her staff as her tear slowly crystalized into a teardrop crystal.

"Forgive me, Master," Tiara whispered. With a quick motion, she stabbed Orion's chest with the crystalized end. Orion gasped in pain as his chest glowed with a mixture of white and black. He tried to yank the staff from his body, but the staff disappeared before he could even touch it.

More like shattered.

The staff glowed until the very core of it, and the shattered in sparks of light like a shattered glass. Orion collapsed to the ground as his holoform's flesh glowed even more and the glow on his chest spreaded, and his body shifted into another form. When the glow dimmed, as Orion slowly stood up (in his new holoform), they gaped in awe.

His eyes were closed.

It was a man with pale complexion. His hair ended at his collar bones, or (perhaps) only slightly over them. His hair, and his facial hair were blonde. His eyes remained blue as he opened them. And his face was decorated with wrinkles all over his face, showing his age and wisdom.

Sora breathed, "Ansem the Wise? How? I thought you were...dead."

He shook his head. "Forgotten already, young one? Apparently, she did a great job at it." he asked (and said) patiently.

"Orion?" guessed Sora once again. This time, he smiled and nodded.

"Orion?" said a voice below.

Orion looked down to see Tiara. She looked upset; she found the ground was strangely interesting as she shuffled her feet. She was no longer afloat by this moment.

"I am sorry," she said without looking up. "Your other upgrades had to be undone. I don't know if you will have any left."

Silence.

She waited for Orion to say something. It was his right after all. When he didn't, she continued, "The force from stabbing you to change your...physical form had destroyed it. However, I managed to keep your secondary abilities always open." She looked at the others. "That applied to everyone, too." Orion nodded. "I am not yours, though, as you aren't mine."

He smiled. "It's already more than what we could ask from you." She nodded. "By 'secondary abilities', like powers of light/darkness, lightning, etc.?" She nodded. "I see. Thank you. We're in your debt."

She bowed once. "Likewise. You've been teaching me much. Indirectly." She looked at everyone. "That goes for all of you, too." Then she looked back at Orion. "We're even. I'm not in your debt, neither are you in mine." Orion nodded gratefully before he walked away.

"Wait!"

He stopped, and turned around, looking at Tiara.

"You can also bring your toys car." She winked. Everyone who wanted to asked her instead kept it to themselves. "Anytime, and anywhere. But one of them must remained in the real world. And the cat is yours. Call me anytime you need."

Orion was surprised for a second, then he smiled and nodded gratefully once again.

"Toy car" referred to his Cybertronian form. "The cat is yours" meant that only he could do it, transforming into a Zoid. Her words meant that they could absorb their robotic body while they were in holoforms. "Call me anytime you need" meant that he could summon her.

"Thank you."

He put up his hood, and the he raised his hand, palm facing forward.

Sora, and several others gasped.

A Corridor of Darkness (**see: Kingdom Hearts II**)

Who would've thought.

He stepped in. "Till we meet again, old friends." And he disappeared as he stepped further and the portal closed.

Without notice, a Peterbilt semi and a small beast disappeared almost at the same time as Orion's departure.

* * *

><p>"Wow, that was cool!"<p>

"Miko, don't even think about it," warned the others. Knowing her, she must had planned on running away. Again.

"Aww..."

* * *

><p>"There you are."<p>

Conan gasped in horror. _'Not good.'_

"We've been waiting for you, Optimus Prime," sneered Gin. Orion (aka Optimus Prime) said nothing. "And I see you didn't bring your...truck, as we demanded."

"I have better means of transportation," replied Orion calmly.

"Hmph. Even that won't be enough."

Orion said nothing. Gin glanced at Vodka, who was by his side outside his favorite Porche. "Get the brat."

Conan quickly feigned that he was still tied up. Vodka carelessly carried him, and tossed him to the ground. Out of reflex, he tried to break his fall, revealing his untied hands, only to meet a gun's muzzle.

"Sly little fox," grumbled Vodka as he aimed at the boy.

Without looking at Conan, Gin continued, "You know as well as I do that there's more to you than meets the eye."

Conan narrowed his eyes in suspicion. _'What did he mean?...more to 'you' than meets the eye?'_

"You know all too well about your mechanical, exoskeletal, body, hidden as a red-blue Peterbilt semi," Gin continued.

Orion said nothing, yet again. He didn't even lower his hood.

Gin nodded to Vodka. "Where is it? If you don't," Gin sneered at Conan. "He will pay the price."

Underneath the hood, Orion narrowed his eyes.

Taking the momentum, Conan jerked away, surprising Vodka.

"Ah!" cried out Vodka. "Shoot!" he cursed.

"Kill them," snarled Gin. He took out his gun. "Get them," he said as he started firing at Conan. "No witnesses."

Orion summoned his new ethereal blades. "Get behind me," he ordered Conan. Conan, finding no other way but to obey, complied. With grace, power, and speed like no old man, but that of a warrior, a leader, Orion deflected most of the bullets.

"Contact them," roared Orion above the sound of bullets hitting floor or other things.

"Hmph. You won't get away, Prime," retorted Gin. "How could you escape from here?" he sneered.

"Time to find out." **::Ratchet, lock into my coordinates::**

**::Got it, Optimus.::** No reply. **::Optimus? Optimus!::**

* * *

><p>"Well?" asked Eri.<p>

Even shook his head. "He's not responding."

"What?!" shouted Sora in disbelief. "Then how did you know it is time to bring him back here if you can't even contact him?"

Even looked at him in the eyes. "I don't," he replied.

Everyone bowed their heads. And without anyone noticing, 4 pair of eyes were watching them from a hidden location.

/

Meanwhile, somewhere else...

"Time to find out."

Without warning, Orion leapt and scooped Conan into his arms and he ran from the B. O. members. Gin was rather shocked that it took him a second before he took aim for Conan's head, as Orion carried him bridal style.

He pulled the trigger as he sneered victoriously.

And Orion grunted in pain.

The bullet had pierced his chest and went through him. It had damaged his (holoform's) left lung, missing the heart. But still, that kind of wound could cause the alveoli to collapse.

Knowning he won't last for too long if he continued to fight, he opened a Corridor of Darkness and jumped in before closing it.

"Hmph." grunted Gin, annoyed.

"Aniki..."

"He's so lucky. Maybe today Lady Luck was against us."

Vodka remained silent.

"But, it saves us the trouble of tracking and killing him ourselves."

With that Gin entered the car followed by Vodka, and left.

* * *

><p>Conan was pressing his chest wound with a plastic (sterile one, thank you) to prevent his lung collapsing. Orion was lying on his back. He struggled to remain awake, both from pain and lack of oxygen that his holoform body needed.<p>

_'It's a wonder,'_ Orion thought. _'T...The holoform hasn't flickered out of existence.'_ Suddenly he remembered what Tiara told him.

_**"You can also bring your toys car. Anytime, and anywhere. But one of them must remained in the real world. And the cat is yours."**_

_'I see...'_

Orion grunted as he felt a great pain.

"Hang on," Conan encouraged him. His full-of-pain eyes landed on the boy. His serious expression didn't go unnoticed by Orion's keen (former) clerk eyes.

Unable to speak due to the pain, and, perhaps, lack of air, Orion nodded weakly.

_'The boy sounded like he's older than I thought. He seemed 10 human years older.'_ Orion tried to scan the boy to make sure but he found that he was too weak to do so. _'Not a good sign,'_ he thought as he was unable to fight anymore, and he blacked out.

* * *

><p>Tiara hissed and let out a series of dinosaurs' sounds. "He's in trouble," she hissed in human tongue once again. "The bond worked; why haven't he summoned me yet? I'm sure he knows."<p>

"Huh?" asked Sora.

She glared at him. "I might have failed to be his organoid, but I managed to become his summon. Though it'll be pretty draining, but he still can do it." She growled before she disappeared in a burst of light, like she exploded.

* * *

><p>"Whoa!"<p>

"Easy there, Tantei," Tiara hissed. Clearly she was still annoyed.

"How did you find us?"

She placed her hand (or claw) on her chest. "Bond of the summoner and the summon." She glanced at Orion. "I'm no medic, but that doesn't look good." She opened a swirling green portal behind her. "Wait here," she hissed.

* * *

><p>Sora was surprised when a portal similar to that of a GroundBridge appeared and she came out of it (similar with Naminé when she sneaked Kairi out. <strong>See: Kingdom Hearts II<strong>). "C'mon."

* * *

><p>"Hey, look!" pointed out Miko. She pointed at the portal. Rafael fixed his glasses and watched the portal with keen eyes, and shook his head.<p>

"No, Miko, that's not a GroundBridge," halted Raf. "It's different."

Miko pouted when she saw June tapping her foot.

"We're going to help him," said June. "Let's go get a stretcher for him."

* * *

><p>Not even a minute later, she came back with Even, Leanre, Aeleus, Aros, Sora, Eri, Kogoro, and the almost-forgotten Detective Boys.<p>

Tiara nodded at Even. Even then started to examine Orion.

"Not good," concluded Even a minute later. "He was very lucky the bullet missed his...heart." He looked at Aeleus and Aros. "Help me carry him."

Tiara looked at Eri. "You better prepare the hospital for him."

Eri nodded and left, followed by Kogoro and the children, thanks to Conan and Haibara, through the portal.

Before 5 minutes even passed, a stretcher passed through the portal. June Darby was the one who pushed it.

"Hurry," she commanded.

Even nodded at her. "Help me, Aeleus."

Aeleus nodded. He was one of the strongest (physically) of the team. Along with Even, he liften Orion to the stretcher.

As soon as he was laid on it, June pushed it through the portal. And met face to face with a doctor and a nurse.

"We've no time to lose," said June without batting an eyelash. Although they were slightly shocked by the sight, they managed to nod.

"This way," said the nurse to June, leading them to O. R. On the way, June put an oxygen mask on Orion's mouth and nose. And sentient being without the need of oxygen he might be, but not on that moment. The sound of his breathing (his HOLOFORM's breathing) was raspy. Not a good sign, and a prove that that form of his needed oxygen.

As soon as Orion entered O. R., the doctors (or, rather, surgeons) worked to save his life.

A surgeon came out of the O. R. a quarter an hour later.

"Does anyone know his blood type?"

Even glanced at the others, noticing how the others frantically trying to tell him to say nothing of their secret. He sighed heavily. So much of being the medic.

"We don't know. We've tried to test his blood a couple of time, but the result is the same. It was almost like O; he could donate to anyone and his blood won't cause a single problem or a negative change, but even a single drop of another's blood could be fatal for him." _'Considering he's NOT exactly human...'_

The surgeon was unable to say anything.

"No need to worry on him about that," said Even, detecting a sort of distress on the surgeon's composure. "He regenerates his blood faster than normal."

The surgeon nodded and went back inside wordlessly.

Leanre approached Even. "Is that even true?" she aske skeptically.

Even shrugged, much to Leanre's horror. "That's what my scanners got anyway."

* * *

><p>"Take a look at this."<p>

"Fascinating."

"Maybe he's the only one."

"That only motivates us further. We'll inform them before using them for our patients."

They nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>2 hours later...<strong>

The surgeons came out of the O. R. with Orion on the gurney. The Autobots' holoforms, June, and the kids quickly stood up as soon as they noticed it.

"How is he?" asked Even.

"He's stable, and as you suggested, we didn't give him any blood transfusion. He'll need the mask for quite some time; that's normal. He'll feel weakened, and even needs a lot more rest than usual. There's one other thing we noticed, though."

Quickly, Even asked, "What is it?"

The surgeon showed them small crystals that keep changing colour like alexandrite. Most of the were tear-shaped. Even recognized them almost instantly.

"Where did you get those?" he asked.

"He cried silent tears as we operated on him, although we already administered the sedative. Then we noticed them on the floor."

Even took one of them and felt its healing properties.

"Teardrop crystals," he whispered. "And here I thought it was only a myth." He held it up for all to see. "It has a great healing properties."

The surgeon nodded. "We also noticed that his blood had a hint of glowing blue." Even glanced at his friends. The surgeon continued, "After we separated his blood and the blue substance, we ran several tests on both of them, and we've found a great discovery. The blue one contained a high amount of ran energy source. While his blood has a high healing rate, and immune system. We've tried to assault it with other blood types, we found no sign of clotting, but the blue substance clotted."

Even nodded.

"I understand. Can we see him?"

He nodded and then he gave Orion's room number.

When they entered, they were surprised.

Orion was very much awake, sitting on the bed. He had an IV on his lower arm to feed him with whatever-it-was. He also had an oxygen mask covering his mouth and nose, which was logical considering his lung was injured. His robe also changed into that of a hospital's. Even noticed the bandage wrapping around his chest. He wasn't even pale, and he was reading a book.

He didn't notcie their presence until Eri, Kogoro, Agasa, Detective Boys, and their charges came in. It was thanks to the sound of Miko's gasp that he looked up from the history book he was reading.

He sighed noisily underneath the mask. Then, much to their horror, Orion carefully removed the mask as he stopped the oxygen flow casually. He stared at them for a second, before saying, "You looked like you've seen a ghost."

Conan suddenly grabbed his left wrist and sliced it open with a razor blade. The wound wasn't long, but it was enough to draw everyone's attention. It was small, but enough to cause his blood to flow freely.

Several things happened at once as hell broke loose.

Kogoro smacked Conan on the head. Even stopped Kogoro from causing any further damage. The kids held each other screams back. Orion looked strangely calm.

It all happened in 2 seconds. Literally.

"Stop this at once!" barked Orion. Surprisingly, everyone obeyed. He positioned his other hand above the wound. Slowly, with a blue glow, the wound was sealed.

Everyone froze at what they just saw. Including the holoforms.

After an agonizingly-silent second later, Conan took a step forward. "Ojisan," he said, voicing some thoughts of the people in the room. "You could summon. Your form could be altered. You sustained a rather fatal injury, and yet you look like you don't have one. And, after what we've just witnessed." Conan looked sharply into Orion's eyes. "Who are you?" Without waiting for an answer, he continued, "No. WHAT are you?"

Orion remained silent.

"It's better if you don't know," said Jack. June, Miko, and Raf nodded in agreement. "It would be A LOT better if you don't know."

Orion sat up, not even uttering a single word.

"Orion!" cried Even, alarmed. "You haven't recovered, yet."

"I'll be alright, Even. It's no use for us to keep up the façade. The last bits of Tiara's energy had healed me," he grunted. "It's slightly sore."

Tiara materialized by his side as he finished speaking. "I forgot to tell you; to read your beast form, you'll have to fuse your spark with me to make an Ultimate X's core. Due to battle purposes, you will the strain AFTER we un-fused."

Orion nodded. "I'll be sure and remember that." Orion then looked at Conan. "If you wish to know, young one, I have to tell you that you can't know now." He nodded at Tiara.

AT his cue, Tiara started singing in a strange, foreign language. Then after some tones, she switched back. _"__My friends, I have nothing I can give."_

She raised her appeared-out-of-nowhere staff.

"_But this chance that you may live." _

The holoforms approached Orion and they all closed their eyes.

"_I pray we meet again._

"_And we will deliver them… all…"_

And in an explosion of blue fire, the holoforms and Tiara disappeared. A singing left in their wake.

"_My friends you're safe now. And safe 'till later. I have a request just for you._

"_Stay safe, all my friends. Darkness 's rising. Always in motion, future is."_

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_Phew... Took a month for me to finish this... Embarrassing.  
>By the way, as I wrote this, I started to like Star Wars again... Hehe... Sorry for that.<br>Please enjoy, and R&R please. :)


	11. Chapter 11: When They Cross Even More

**++ Opening**: v1.0 (completed)

* * *

><p><em><strong>DISCLAIMER:<br>**_**- Detective Conan **is owned by Gosho Aoyama  
><strong>- Transformers: Prime<strong> is owned by Hasbro (as much as I know)  
><strong>- Kingdom Hearts<strong> is owned by Walt Disney - Square Enix  
><strong>- Star Wars <strong>is owned by George Lucas (as far as I know)

* * *

><p>"<em>My friends, I have nothing I can give."<em>

She raised her appeared-out-of-nowhere staff.

"_But this chance that you may live." _

The holoforms approached Orion and they all closed their eyes.

"_I pray we meet again._

"_And we will deliver them… all…"_

And in an explosion of blue fire, the holoforms and Tiara disappeared. A singing left in their wake.

"_My friends you're safe now. And safe 'till later. I have a request just for you._

"_Stay safe, all my friends. Darkness 's rising. Always in motion, future is."_

* * *

><p>v1.0<p>

**Chapter 11: When They Cross Even More**

* * *

><p>"Hmph. They left us here," grumbled Miko. She had been in a foul mood ever since the Cybertronieans disappeared.<p>

And that wasn't so long ago.

"Explain," said Eri.

Miko crossed her arms and pouted as she said, "You're not my mother." The others groaned loudly.

"What's the matter?" asked Agasa. He was unused to Miko's antics.

"Miko behaved similarly with when Unicron awakened," mumbled Jack under his breath. (**see: Transformers Prime: One Shall Stand-Orion Pax series**)

However, it didn't go unheard.

"Unicron?" asked Mitsuhiko. "So they're real?"

"UNICRON," corrected Raf. "It's different."

"Basically, he's the Chaos Bringer," filled June.

"Obasan, you seemed like you know Orion, Even and the others. What do you think of them?" asked Mitsuhiko.

They all went to their own thinking pose.

"Orion is a good father and leader figure; he had been keeping the children safe - with only a little slips. Me may be a lousy company, but Even said that he used to be a librarian. Or a clerk from where he came from," mused June.

Glancing around to the others for a second, Jack continued, "Leanre's like an aunt for you." The others looked at him in amazement, though it took him all of his willpower to stop from responding to them.

**- Flashback -**

"Na ri fa to hya ra a. Alti fa re i shya."

Jack's phone vibrated. He nearly smacked his forehead; the phones weren't supposed to stay on in the hospital because they could disturb some medical machines or apparantus or monitors or devices.

Silently and as stealthy as possible, he opened his cell to see an incoming message for him.

_"__**From: (Unknown)**_

_Jack, this is the list of our names. Our pseudonyms. Optimus told me that you might need them._

_1. Optimus: Orion Optronix Praestans Pax_

_2. Arcee: Leanre Ferus Femina_

_3. Bulkhead: Aeleus Taceo Vir_

_4. Bumblebee: Aros Eventus Effero_

_5. Ratchet: Even Glacias Discipulus_

_Be sure and remember them._

_- Arcee."_

Jack smiled at the message as he deactivated his phone.

_'I will, Arcee.'_

**- End of Flashback -**

Eri eyed him suspiciously. "How did you know that?"

Jack shrugged nonchalantly. "I was in her care," he replied smoothly. He decided to tell them discreetly. "Miko was in Aeleus', while Raf was in Aros'."

Sora placed his chin on his hand, thinking. "Now that you mention him, that Aros guy looked like Roxas," mumbled Sora.

Miko caught his hidden message easily, and she decided to pipe in before anyone started to suspect something.

"Aeleus' cool!" squeked Miko, fortunately playing along with the pseudonyms rather well despite her maverick nature. "He might look quiet, but he's great to party with." (**see: Transformers: Prime**, I forgot which episode)

"Aros is like an older brother to me," filled Raf in. "He understands me the way others don't."

Eri nodded. "Now, can you tell us what do you know about them?"

They looked at each other, and instantly made a small, private, informal meeting. After a while, June sighed and nodded at them.

"They are autonomous robotic organism from Cybertron. Then called themselves 'Autobots' for short. Orion's original name is Optimus Prime. He's the leader of the Autobots, and he was once a clerk. Aros' real name is Bumblebee," explained Raf.

"Leanre's is Arcee," continued Jack.

"Aeleus' is Bulkhead," continued Miko.

"And Even's is Ratchet. He's their CMO aka Chief Medical Officer. Not that there's another one among their ranks anyway," finished June.

"How old are they?"

"A few centuries or millenia, at least. From what Ratchet (aka Even) told us once, Optimus is at least as old as the Civil War on Cybertron, their home planet."

"And how did they hid their robotic forms?"

"They are able to transform into earth vehicles they had scanned. Something like that," June said.

"But how did you know them?" asked Mitsuhiko.

"It's a long story," began Jack.

"We're all ears," replied Conan.

* * *

><p>"Boss bot, why must we leave them?"<p>

"I know you're worried about Miko's well-being, Bulkhead. But for now, we must let them grow and make decisions alone. Aside from the 'freedom is the right of all sentient beings', we won't be by their side forever." Bulkhead, Arcee, and Bumblebee slumped. "You all have my permission to send messages."

They couldn't believe their audio receptors. And their optics...

The Last of the Primes was smiling sincerely.

They quickly nodded their thanks. After Optimus returned it with a nod of his own, they scattered to write a message to each of their charges. He sighed.

"You have something on your mind," said Tiara who was perching on his shoulders.

Optimus sighed.

"I'll download what you'll need to know as a guardian," she offered. "And before you ask, no, not their-" she pointed at where Arcee and the rest were before. "-kind of guardian."

"..."

Tiara had a dreamy look on her eyes. "There is one from each world."

* * *

><p>"So, that's how?"<p>

Jack nodded. "That's how."

Conan mused, thinking how he could meet with the leader. "Nee, Oniisan." Jack looked down. "When we shall meet his again?

Jack chuckled at his eagerness. "Rather eager, are you?"

Conan nodded. Then, pouting, he replied, "It was my fault that he got himself injured."

Miko whispered to Raf, "A bit like Optimus."

"Uh-huh."

* * *

><p>"Each world?"<p>

Tiara nodded. "He'll be here soon. And I believe that you'll be needed elsewhere, just like Sora was. And, I'll be needed somewhere else. After all, I'm a partner to all guardians."

As she finished, she disappeared in a burst of data, and Optimus got an incoming transmission.

* * *

><p>"A Microraptor and a Bantyoleomon will do fine," she said. "After all, he used 'saber often. And Chronomon will do, too. After all, he almost fell to the Dark."<p>

* * *

><p>"Rafael, you and the others will go to school. It'll be...less suspicious. Don't worry about the registration or school fees."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Some time later...<strong>

The Cybertronian un-announced departure left Conan to go back to his "murder magnet" status and days. As Tiara had said, Sora had to leave using a Gummi Ship the King had sent him.

"Hhh..." sighed the true children of the Detective Boys.

Mitsuhiko then spoke up, "I don't think they will ever come back, Conan-kun."

Conan did not reply to his statement. He merely shrugged casually.

When they arrived at school, however, they say Rafael Esquivel by the gates, chatting with Miko Nakadai and Jackson Darby before the latter two left to go to their respective classes.

"Raf-oniisan!" called Conan.

Raf saw them and waved. "Hey."

"Oniisan, what are you doing here?" asked Ayumi.

"Ah, Ayumi, was it?" Ayumi nodded. "Well, Pax-san decided to let us to go to school for our own good before they had to leave. We're staying together inside a house in Beika Street."

They went "Ooh..."

However, before they could continue, the bell rang and they scrambled to their own classes.

* * *

><p>"Nggh..."<p>

"Master, are you alright?"

"I will be, Padawan. I sense a great disturbance in the Force on this will-be-long mission." _'And I feel pain in my heart, as if it's being reshaped into something else.'_

"What do you mean, Master?"

"I sense many realms started to meet." A pause. "And ours will not escape that."

"..."

"Then, how do you think, Obi-Wan, that the message from Earth, from Japanese government was able to reach Coruscant, and Chancellor Valorum sent a message to the Temple?"

"I see, Master."

* * *

><p>"Hmm... That's the Guardian of the Living Force. Apparently, it is time..."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>A week later...<strong>

"A new teacher for the **WHOLE** school?" the teachers, almost all of them, gasped in surprise.

The headmaster nodded. "Our government requested for a pair of new teachers max to be sent to this full-of-incident school. Might be too old, but we can't deny the government wishes on that." He flipped through the papers. "He had a vast knowledge. And he's actually looked younger that he actually is." He turned to the door. "Hm... Jinn-sensei, your presence is requested."

An elderly tall human male entered the office on the cue. His long graying brown hair was at shoulder's length, half-tied on the back of his head. His calm deep cobalt blue eyes glanced around the whole room, taking in all his surroundings. He was dressed with a simple dark brown robe that covered anything beneath it. His whiskered and moustached leonite face was so calm.

He bowed respectfully, and correctly according to Japanese culture.

A wonder, really; it was his first visit.

"Introduce yourself, please," requested the headmaster.

He bowed, and complied. "Greetings, Masters. I am Qui-Gon Jinn. I know my original name is mouthful for your native tongue, so you're welcome to call me by 'Han Jinn.' And, you're welcome to inquire me about anything you want to know."

Kobayashi raised her hand just as he had finished. At his acknowledging now, she asked, "How old are you? Forgive me, but you seem...old."

He nodded simply. "60."

"That's..."

He nodded. "I know, Masters."

"'Masters'?"

"It's a culture of where I came from," was his answer. They nodded in understanding; they had heard about the government reaching into an unknown civilization, and asking for...teachers. But not **this** old.

"And why should we let you - or someone your age - to teach the **WHOLE** class, from 7-year-olds to 18-year-olds?"

"Your government asked for our Order's...ah, council."

"'Our'?"

Qui-Gon motioned for someone to enter.

Dressed in brown robe, same as Qui-Gon, a younger man entered. His eyes glanced at the elder before they went to the teachers'. His ginger-brown bursh-y hair was decorated with a long braid on his ear.

Qui-Gon gestured to him. "I wish to teach him what I know as I teach your students," he reasoned. "I do not wish that my knowledge disappears along with me. It's a waste, so they said. And our...Council ordered me to do so."

Most teachers nodded in acknowledgement.

One who didn't nod and was sitting in the corner, merely glared at them. Slipping something to their thumb, s/he contacted someone.

"The Jedi are here... It's very possible that the Queen of Naboo is also with them... I believe they're stranded here on their way... No, I don't know, my lord... Eliminate them, by all means?... Affirmative."

However, out of the corner of his/her eyes, said Jedi mental-marked him/her.

* * *

><p>"Have you heard, a new teacher will be teaching the whole class."<p>

"Really?!"

"Yeah, and whoever he is, he's old! What's more, he is requested by the government."

"... How old?"

"60."

"60?!"

"That's so old! They must be outta their minds!"

And that was when the door opened, the children quickly stopped conversing each other. Their homeroom teacher, Kobayashi Sumiko, entered, and she didn't even bring her usual teaching books, only some papers. Some of the students started to whisper among themselves.

Kobayashi clapped her hands to gain attention of her students.

"Attention, everyone. The new teacher will teach you the arts of literature - or anything else, I don't know -, with the help of his...assistant." Kobayashi gave them the paper. "I want you to write what do you think of them and whether you want them to continue teaching in this class."

"Hai (= yes), sensei (= teacher, suffix)."

Kobayashi nodded in satisfaction and left the class. In her wake, two tall men entered.

The elder one was at least nearly 2 meters tall. His whiskered - and moustached - leonite face was so fatherly that some of them gaped at him. His cobalt blue eyes examined them, one by one. His long graying brown hair brushed his shoulders. His hooded dark brown robe made him look like a traditionalist.

The younger one was shorter than him. On his side, a neat brown braid dangled. On his head was his brown brush-y hair. His blue eyes glanced to the elder. He wore lighter brown robe than the elder. Chocolate brown.

Silence.

Kobayashi decided to break the agonizing silence. She cleared her throat before she spoke, "They're the one I told you."

They bowed respectfully to the teacher (and assistant). The elder acknowledged them with a nod, before he spoke with his smooth, gentle yet powerful baritone voice.

"According to your culture, I'm Jinn Han, and -" he gestured to the younger one by his side. "- he is Kenobi Ben. We are sent sent from our homeland by your government's request. Now, I believe some of you have inquiries to make."

A hand shot up. Some children glanced to the owner of the hand. It was Edogawa Conan, the recently recovered one.

"How old are you, Jinn-sensei? Some rumours said that you're 60, but I saw that you might be younger."

"I am 60. Ben is in his mid-20s."

Conan pressed on, apparently not satisfied. "Sensei, 'Han' and 'Ben' couldn't be your original names." That earned a warning look from Kobayashi, but he completely ignored her.

'Han' nodded with a small smile tugging on his lips. "That's true, young one. Our original names might be too complicated for you, so our...ah, leaders, if you may, decided to give us aliases." A pause as he studied Conan. "But I see that you won't have a problem with that." He nodded to 'Ben', giving his apprentice the necessary cue.

'Ben' sighed. "Obi-Wan Kenobi." He gestured to his mentor, the elder one. "My Master for at least 12 years, Qui-Gon Jinn."

Just as they knew their names, someone with black hood barged in, shocking the children. Kobayashi, who who-knows-when sat on the back of the class, was about ot yell at him/her, when Qui-Gon stopped her, and went in her stead. The hooded figure, surprisingly, bowed down in respect to him.

"At ease, young one," he said gently. "Why are you here?"

They wordlessly gave him an orb of light. The light dimmed to show a round, white, big pearl. The children gawked at it. It was so smooth, maybe flawless. It glitered with golden sparkles. When the pearl made contact with his palm, his skin absorbed it, earning gasps of surprise from everyone aside from the gift-giver.

"Master. Be wary. Storms are coming," was all s/he said before bolting away the way s/he came soundlessly.

Blink.

Blink.

Chirp... Chirp... Chirp...

Obi-Wan smirked at his mentor. "Well, the here and now," he said.

Qui-Gon nodded in agreement with a hint of amusement, and then he took a chalk, and wrote their names in romanji.

"We will be teaching arts - or paintings or writings - for this class."

Some of the children groaned.

* * *

><p>"Your Highness, we believed that the Trade Federation would come here, soon. Our intel - our unknown intel - said that they will bring someone and some droids."<p>

"I see. That's a bold move. It's not usual for Viceroy to do something as bold as that. Contact Master Jinn. Let him know."

"Yes, Your Highness."

"Meanwhile, we'll go into hiding..."

* * *

><p>"They're lost, my lord. We believe that she is stranded on a planet called Earth by the natives. Most people don't know about our existence."<p>

"Hmm... My apprentice will check on it first, and then draw them out with chaos. Prepare your treaty, and troops, Viceroy. He won't take long."

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

><p>"Is it possible what Qui-Gon had encountered is a Sith?"<p>

"Ah. Hard to see, the Dark Side is. Watch them closely, we should. A disturbance and something else, I sense. About to be fulfilled, possible it is. After all, a long time, since the prophecy was declared."

Silence.

"More than meets the eye, he is now. Old, he may be. But, remained unpredictable, he is. Uncertain, I am."

"Then it is possible that he's our guardian, like what the prophecy said."

"Trust in the Force, we must, while making plan, we do."

* * *

><p>Tiara was perched on the branch when she sang,<p>

_"Do you feel cold, and lost in desperation?"_

She stretched the feathered hands.

_"You built up hope, but failure's all you know."_

She let herself fall as she closed her eyes and heard the wind in her ears.

_"Remember all the sadness and frustation."_

And then she took flight, to who-knows-where.

_"And let it go..."_

But, her singing remained for a little while.

_"Let it go..."_

Before it faded with the sound of the wind blowing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The End?<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I planned a sequel for this, and it's titled "File 1: The Case of The Deadly Dancers." Coming soon. Thanks, please R&R. I'm so sorry if the story didn't make sense to you. Thanks for everything.

See ya.

Takato The Daydreamer, The In-Between.


End file.
